


[希腊神话+圣斗士]Reductio ad absurdum（攻神归谬论）

by arielsyw11



Series: the Conspiracy Play of Olympus [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 104,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielsyw11/pseuds/arielsyw11
Summary: 奥林帕斯阴谋剧第一幕 攻神归谬论-以矛盾律攻破神灵的狡辩。-安息女神玛卡里亚贵为冥神，在1500年的那场圣战却毅然决然站在雅典娜方，帮着雅典娜打退试图清洗人类、占领大地的父神——冥王哈迪斯。然后，她陷入了沉睡，被封印在宁静之地伊利西亚。安息女神花了两百年，灵魂打破沉重的枷锁，决心化为人类，再临战场。“我祝福每一位为信仰而亡的战士。”神与神之间斗争，以草芥般的人类为棋子，却忘却了人类是能创造奇迹的生物。即使灵肉分离，生命不再鲜活。——神与人一样，都会为自己的错误找借口。——所以，人类们，用雅典娜赐予你们的智慧，破坏那些自负神祗们引以为傲的神力予你们施下的禁锢，将他们口中冠冕堂皇的神谕用你们擅长归谬论推翻吧。
Relationships: Cancer Manigoldo/Macaria daughter of Hades(Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: the Conspiracy Play of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 名字是归谬法的拉丁语  
> 归谬法和反证法类似，但是还是有一丢丢区别的【反证法是直接证明逆命题不成立以推翻命题，而归谬法是找出矛盾点，用矛盾点顺应逻辑得出不成立或不实的荒谬结果，进而攻破对方的言论_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 女主冥王之女安息女神玛卡里亚  
> cp马尼戈特  
> 主时间线在冥王神话lc，有神话时代和ss剧情
> 
> 本文又名《我和冥界那毫无淑女形象的女神的二三事》、《白水仙与积尸气》、《冥王回忆录：是谁把我女儿养歪的》、《死神力作——如何教出和自己一样能打的学生》、《冥月女神育儿日记》、《如何精准向死党复仇》、《教皇助攻手册》等等等……
> 
> 喜欢的话留个kudo或者评论一下吧٩( 'ω' )و

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —the Beginning of the Tale—  
> 越是尊贵的神，越不会承认自己的错误。

1500年的圣战短暂落下帷幕，圣域在这和平中得以喘息，时刻为接下来面临的危险敌人准备着。

而冥界本是宁静之地的伊利西亚，如今却被某个神祗搅得天翻地覆。

冥王哈迪斯难得全副武装，手提散发绛红光芒的冥王剑，剑尖直指因为重伤而半跪在地面的一位女神。

那位冒犯冥王的女神抬起头，借自己手中的长枪支撑身体，用那张与冥王有几分相似的脸面对承载主人盛怒的冥王剑。她柔顺的黑色长发早已凌乱，自她墨绿色的双眸中，血泪源源不断渗出又干涸，在她苍白的面上尤为刺眼。

“你可知错？”平常少言寡语的哈迪斯开了金口，威严而愠怒，“安息女神玛卡里亚？”

“呵呵……何错之有？无非就是帮助冥王陛下的敌人雅典娜把陛下打回冥界，再又是对着尊贵的冥王陛下刺了一枪没成功。”

玛卡里亚脸上浮现出嘲讽的笑，哈迪斯不由得想起，当年自己将冥后带回冥界时，她脸上也是这样的笑容。

哈迪斯下意识瞥了一眼伊利西亚中存放许久的一座水晶棺。水晶棺中长眠着一位美貌至极的女神，她的金发披散开来，闭上了那双充满生机的墨绿色眼眸，与花草同眠的她沉静而美好，却仿佛下一刻就将从这座水晶棺中起身，回到自己身边。

那是春之女神，他的冥后，珀耳塞福涅。

冥王陛下转而居高临下打量着自己与冥后的女儿。玛卡里亚的容貌继承了七分珀耳塞福涅的美貌，还有三分凌厉肖似自己，泼墨一般的黑色长发与宝石般闪耀的墨绿双眸为这张脸锦上添花。平日里，她虽然有些任性妄为，但是从来不会在这等节骨眼上如此犯浑。

“母神变成这样，又在我眼前杀了艾丝菲黛尔……都是您，冥界之主哈迪斯所为！”玛卡里亚撕心裂肺地吼叫着，而她眼下的血泪也因这突如其来的激动再度迸发出来，“你占领大地是为什么，求得母神原谅吗？还是……”

没等玛卡里亚说完，哈迪斯的剑离她又近了几分，“玛卡里亚，你很清楚，那个冥斗士的死亡是阴谋女神从中作梗。”

“是啊……”玛卡里亚苦笑起来，“但是杀死她的不还是您么？”

“是她自己拦在你身前，吾出剑，本意只是震慑你。”哈迪斯面无表情，这次直接将冥王剑抵在女儿额上，“过往你一直不插手吾与雅典娜的纠葛，这次却帮助雅典娜对付自己人……想必是为了报复吾没能保护好你母神的过失。”

“我的确是为了报复您。”玛卡里亚没有否认，伤痕累累的身体即将支撑不住，咳出两口鲜血，“但是也不完全是报复您。”

哈迪斯持剑的手动了动。

玛卡里亚本以为自己那位父神要用冥王剑结果了自己，可是他却收回了手中的剑。

“滚。”哈迪斯转过身去，他厌恶了这样的对峙，不愿面对这不争气的女儿，“滚去寒冰地狱，不要出现在我眼前。”

“哈……哈哈哈……”

玛卡里亚悲凉地笑着，颤颤巍巍站起身，挺直了脊梁，准备转身离去。还没走两步，她便发现手中的长枪与身上的冥衣脱离了她，奔向了身后的冥王。

“怎么回事……”她怔怔地看着自己空无一物的双手，“为什么……”

“你既有罪，自然是要剥夺你的武器。”哈迪斯冰冷的声音响起，“这把长枪伊芙洛吉亚，还有你的冥衣，必须封印。”

失去一切防守与攻击的玛卡里亚感觉到一股强大的力量朝她冲击而来，许久没有感受过这种痛苦的安息女神不自主颤抖，喉咙涌上一股腥甜气息，被她生生咽了下去。

眨眼间，她已到了寒冷的寒冰地狱。

玛卡里亚身体溢出的鲜血染红了衣裙，再垂落而下，在结实的寒冰之上开出了血花。寒冷的气息伺机而动，从她的伤口侵入身体，疼痛异常。

既然走出了这一步，便只能硬着头皮走下去。

————————————————

冥界，第四圈，犹大环。

冥王哈迪斯独自坐在中央的宝座上，沉默不语。

距离他沉睡的期限越来越近，他必须为下一次圣战做好准备。

轻盈的脚步声渐渐靠近了安坐的冥王陛下，哈迪斯察觉到来者的身份，低声叫出了对方的名字。

“赫卡忒。”

奉命前来觐见的冥月女神赫卡忒悠悠施礼，“陛下，唤我何事？”

“珀耳塞斯之女，吾有托于你。”冥王低沉的声音回响在殿上，“此事不得有第三人知晓。”

赫卡忒已感受到冥王小宇宙传来的指示，不由得一惊。

“陛下，”冥月女神难得迟疑起来，“您……确信要如此吗？”

哈迪斯抬手，示意她无需多言，“赫卡忒，你只需要依令行事。”

赫卡忒秀眉一凛，最后还是向王座之上的尊者行礼。

“遵命，冥王陛下。”

————————————————

时光荏苒，于人类而言已过了二十年，寒冰地狱仍然是冰封万里的模样，不曾改变。

囚禁于此的安息女神终日与冰霜为伴，眼下的血泪从未停止，动弹不得。

正在这时，寒冰地狱迎来了一位特别的客人。

玛卡里亚见到来者不由得惊讶起来。

那位女神深红色的长发挽成发髻，红棕如血的锐利双目视线落在半边身子被冰封的玛卡里亚身上，手持神杖，面露痛心与怜悯。

那是冥月女神，赫卡忒。

玛卡里亚面露怀疑的审视，“赫卡忒，你来做什么？”

“我来看看你。”

赫卡忒清冷的声音响起，处于较高处的她睥睨着受罚的玛卡里亚，无奈叹气，“你为什么要……”

“无非是某种怨怼使然。”玛卡里亚截下了赫卡忒的话，“你知道的，母神如今这样，和我那位好父神脱不开干系。他又了结了这一世的艾丝菲黛尔，你觉得我能放过他吗？”

听到这话，赫卡忒不由得皱眉，“玛卡里亚，事情并非你认为的这样。”

“可我这双眼睛看到的，就是这样。”玛卡里亚苦笑，鲜血溢出她的眼眶，顺流而下，“真相展现在我眼前的，只是我所见所闻的这些。”

赫卡忒有些不耐烦，用神杖敲击着脚下的冰面。“慎言，安息女神。”

玛卡里亚那充血的墨绿双目隐藏在她额发创造的阴翳下，闷哼一声，“我已经被厌弃了，没有人会在意我的死活。”

赫卡忒没有应答，只是沉默着将神杖置于玛卡里亚的头顶。

玛卡里亚不明所以，抬头看向赫卡忒手中那银色的神杖。

一股温暖柔和的力量自顶上那如月光般闪耀的神杖汇入安息女神的身体，使得她的意识渐渐落入混沌，身体也变得沉重起来。

困倦铺天盖地地冲向了玛卡里亚。

“安息女神玛卡里亚。”

赫卡忒的声音仿佛从遥远的天际传来，玛卡里亚用尽最后的理智强撑着，想知道赫卡忒接下来的话。

“你渗出血泪的双目将会封存，而你引以为傲的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚将会埋于地底。”

封其双目，夺其武器。

玛卡里亚感觉到自己的眼皮越发沉重，最后如机关石门一般紧紧闭合，难以睁开。

她的眼前一片黑暗，周身那些寒气却渐渐散去，温暖的气息包裹着她。

安息女神只是张了张嘴，却什么声音也吐不出口。

赫卡忒没有停下自己的吟唱，仍然将力量传至神杖，“你将忘却身为神灵的过去，长眠于伊利西亚的花丛中。”

闭其神识，长眠不醒。

玛卡里亚原本焦躁的呼吸渐渐变得平稳安和，在沉睡前，她似乎在脑海中见到了许久未醒的母神。

她敬爱的母神，春之女神，冥后珀耳塞福涅。

在那幻象中，金发的女神站在一片生机的辽阔大地之上，微风拂起她洁白的裙袂，沉静的墨绿色双目满含笑意，而她朝跪坐在大地上的玛卡里亚伸出了右手，朱唇轻启。

“我的孩子，安眠吧。”玛卡里亚听到自己的母神如此说，“不必担心那危险而遥远的未来。”

玛卡里亚明知这是封印她的陷阱，却仍然鬼使神差搭上了那只白皙柔软的右手。

她无法拒绝一个活生生的母神。

自此，安息女神玛卡里亚陷入了长久的沉眠。

————————————————

赫卡忒完成了冥王沉睡前交代她的任务，收起了自己的神杖。

伤痕累累的安息女神平静地躺在伊利西亚繁茂的花草中，苍白瘦削的面容露出了满足的神情，嘴角带笑——赫卡忒为她创造了一个幻象之境，在那幻象之中有她最想念的母神，一切都是那么平和，永不终结。

“玛卡里亚，那是几位大神的博弈啊。以你之躯怎能撼动？”赫卡忒惋惜，“你和你的母神，对他们而言也不过是值得利用的工具罢了。”

沉睡中的玛卡里亚不会回应，赫卡忒非常清楚，她如今不过是在自言自语。

“不过啊……安息女神，我还真是有些期待……”赫卡忒轻笑一声，“你为了反抗大神的意志，为了证明他们的错误，会做到什么地步……”

冥月女神再次举起了她的神杖。

“玛卡里亚，若你能冲破幻象，你的灵魂将会脱离束缚。”赫卡忒降下神谕，“你将去往大地，转世为人，直到找到本应属于你的祝福之枪，你才会觉醒你的神格。”

见玛卡里亚仍然安眠，赫卡忒将神杖重重敲击于伊利西亚的土地之上，强大的气场卷起狂风，拨弄着肆意生长的花草树木。

她将力量聚于指尖，点上安息女神的躯体。那些长久不愈的陈年伤痕在这力量的抚慰下，尽数愈合，玛卡里亚的肌肤又重复洁白无瑕。

“我虽修复了你躯体的伤痕，但伤及灵魂的痛楚与创伤我无法治愈，它们会映射于你作为人类的躯体之上。”赫卡忒收回了自己的力量，沉吟道，“不过，如果是你，一定会有机会重见光明……”

这位提坦神张开双臂，再降神谕。

“当你重复光明之时，便是棋局异变之时。”


	2. Episode 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一卷 十八世纪：威尼斯旅人  
> 威尼斯孤儿求生记。

十八世纪的威尼斯，繁华的水上都市，风光旖旎，引人入胜。这座城邦极负盛名的海上贸易为众多商人提供了积累财富的好机会，而它独特的地理位置也将战乱灾祸隔离在外，成了绝佳的定居场所。

一个穿着得体的中年商人行走在威尼斯的街道上，正欣赏着这如画美景，却不小心被撞上了。

商人被这突然一撞毁了原有的好心情，“喂！”

“抱歉……”一个眼睛上缠着纱布的少女不好意思笑笑，手上拿着一根用来探路的木棍，“我眼睛看不见，冲撞了先生……”

见对方是个盲女，商人也不好追究这女孩的责任。“没事没事。”

竖耳听着商人的脚步声渐渐走远，少女颠了颠手上沉甸甸的钱袋，面露困惑。

“喂！玛缇娜！”

一个少年的声音在不远处响起，盲人少女听到了自己的名字，将头偏向声音传来的方向。

“杰克。”玛缇娜认出了叫她的少年，轻轻弯起嘴角，抬起手上的钱袋，“偷东西……是这样做的吗？”

“玛缇娜你好厉害！”杰克不由得感叹，兴奋地用手在玛缇娜的眼前比划，“你真的看不见吗？”

因为少年的兴奋，趴在少年肩头的小猴子发出吱吱的欢快叫声。

玛缇娜歪头，不解。

杰克发觉自己有些冒犯玛缇娜，连忙道歉：“对不起，对不起，我不是有意这么说的……”

“没事，我根本不会怪你。”玛缇娜没有把这件事放在心上，试探着伸手揉了揉杰克的脑袋，“毕竟是你和你的伙伴收留了我，还给我取了名字。”

玛缇娜抚摸杰克头顶的动作很轻柔，杰克感觉有根羽毛掠过心头，酥酥麻麻的。

少年抬头，定定望着那个瘦削的黑发盲女。

这个姐姐是两周前突然出现在他们常住的地方的。当时下着小雨，杰克带着自己的宠物猴童童刚刚出门，便发现一个浑身是伤的年轻少女奄奄一息地趴在冰冷的石板路上。那个女孩年纪不过十七八岁，因为降雨，她的身体有些发冷，脆弱得就像狂风中的芦苇。

杰克叫来了同伴。

他们这些孤儿既不懂救人，也没钱请药剂师。幸好他们中有个男孩有熟识的朋友在一位老药剂师手下做学徒，那位老药剂师心善，把这个半只脚踏进坟墓的姑娘从死亡边缘拉了回来。

可是救回了这姑娘的一条命，更大的麻烦降临在这群流浪孤儿的眼前。

那个女孩无法视物，头脑的记忆一片空白，不知道自己从哪儿来、到哪儿去，也没有家和家人。

见这个突然出现的少女和他们境遇相似，这些在底层艰难求生的流浪少年仔细商量后，决定让这女孩和他们一起生活。

为了方便称呼，他们给女孩起了个很多人用的名字，玛缇娜。

杰克那时候就发现，玛缇娜似乎介意自己看不见的眼睛，在外时一直用白布包裹双目，不让人看见。少年也有些惋惜，玛缇娜那双墨绿色的眼睛比他见过的绿宝石还要通透美丽，那样美好的眼睛，只可惜却失去了探知世界的功能。

“今天这些够不够对付那个讨厌的暗黑卢马卡？”玛缇娜笑起来的时候就像冬天融化的积雪一般，“不够的话，我就去乞讨吧。”

暗黑组织是城中一直压榨他们这些流浪孤儿的罪魁祸首，卢马卡是这组织的小头目。

“诶——别……”杰克下意识阻止了玛缇娜。

本来就介意眼盲的玛缇娜要是真的去乞讨，那就是把她很爱惜的尊严丢在地上任人践踏。

玛缇娜猜到了杰克的想法。她本来也没有这个意思，说这话也只是开玩笑。少女伸出食指点了点杰克的额头，“笨蛋，我当然不会去乞讨。我才不会让别人随便踩在我头上。”

杰克这才舒了一口气。

“不过啊，杰克，”玛缇娜听着耳边嘈杂的人声，突然问，“我们两个，其实是同类吧？”

“当……当然是同类啊。”杰克不知道玛缇娜看出了什么，尴尬不已，“我们都是无家可归的里世界的人啊。”

玛缇娜摇头，很明显杰克会错了她的意思，她决定把事情挑明。

“我是说，你和我一样，除了都是女性，而且都能感觉到身体里好像有一个宇宙在运转吧？”少女认真地问，怕面前这个少年对这话刨根问底，又继续交代，“虽然我不知道我从哪儿学来的这个词，但是这形容就很自然就出来了……”

杰克不由得瞪大了眼。

她一直觉得自己瞒得很好，根本没人发现她其实是个女孩。可是被一个像玛缇娜这样的盲人看破了身份的时候，杰克内心是慌张的。

而且……玛缇娜和自己一样有那种特别的能力……

“不要怕，你是我的救命恩人，你的秘密就是我的秘密。”玛缇娜捏了捏杰克的脸，咧着嘴笑了，“我有时候也喜欢开些玩笑。”

杰克这才放下心来。

玛缇娜把钱袋塞到杰克手里，嘱咐道：“拿好吧，不要向暗黑那群讨厌的人渣透露我的存在。我绝对不会给他们赚钱的。”

少年皱起眉头，不由得为玛缇娜的安全担心。

“我只会做我想做的事。”玛缇娜自信一笑，“而且我掌控这个特殊能力比你熟练多了，对付卢马卡应该是小菜一碟。你和你的伙伴只需要保护好自己就可以，我虽然没办法保护你们，但是自保绰绰有余。”

杰克这才放下心来。

“走吧，我们去买些面包。明天可是狂欢节，要好好庆祝。”玛缇娜心情很好地提议道，她还顺便调侃了一下今天撞上的冤大头，“那商人的钱不少呢，估计他发现钱袋丢了会气的怄死。”

“好。”

杰克牵住了玛缇娜的手，领着她往前走。而杰克肩头上的童童被他们之间的欢快感染了，再次吱吱叫了起来。

————————————————

威尼斯的狂欢节全城欢庆，人们随意穿着奇装异服行走在这大街之上，共度佳节。

城中的水道航行着无数贡多拉，船夫撑着船篙缓慢行进。

其中一只贡多拉上，一个少年正在撑船，而船中坐着两个少年与一个少女。少年们倒是没有过多特别之处，而那少女眼上缠着白布，手中也拿着用来探路的木棒，无一不告诉周围的人，这女孩是盲人。

船上其中一个少年轻轻地叹了口气。

“毕格罗，你好像不太高兴？”这轻微的声响没能逃过盲人少女的耳朵，“是因为今天的钱不够么？”

毕格罗没有掩盖自己的失落，“还是和平常一样……今天明明是狂欢节……”

“今天要去见卢马卡吧……如果没记错。”盲女的语气中染上了明显的厌恶，“真是讨厌的人渣。”

毕格罗赶紧劝住身旁的女孩，“玛缇娜，这话可别在卢马卡面前说！小心挨揍！”

“如果是我刚被你们捡回去那天，我可能还不会这么说。”玛缇娜笑道，“但是我现在身体已经恢复了，何必怕那个混球？”

你不怕，我怕啊……毕格罗默默在心中说。

玛缇娜好似能听见毕格罗的心声似的，安抚性地摸了摸他的脊背，“别怕，我今天和你们一起去。我倒要看看那个卢马卡是个什么货色。”

一旁的另一个少年听到这话惊讶起来，“玛缇娜，你之前不是一直说不要把你的存在透露出去的吗？怎么今天突然要和我们一起见卢马卡？”

“很简单，佩吉。”玛缇娜嬉皮笑脸的，“因为今天是狂欢节，我要找点乐子。”

佩吉还是一头雾水，“你还真是琢磨不透……”

“别管我了，”玛缇娜转移话题，“杰克就在前面，我们赶紧接他。”

其实玛缇娜并非是为了找乐子才决定去和暗黑的人打交道。她身体里的宇宙似乎感受到有什么东西在召唤她，可她又不清楚到底是什么。

此前，杰克曾经和她提过，暗黑那个叫卢马卡的小头目，他的根据地在城外的一片墓地。玛缇娜感受到在那片墓地有某个同样蕴含着这种宇宙力量的东西在召唤她。

她必须去一趟。

“喂！杰克！辛苦了！快上船！”

佩吉发现了杰克的踪迹，连忙招呼杰克上船。

“谢了，佩吉！”

杰克大步一迈，登上了他们的贡多拉。今天杰克收获不小，但是见毕格罗有些打不起精神，也就没有把自己得的实际数目说出去。

“喂，杰克，今天玛缇娜要跟我们一起去见卢马卡。”

佩吉把玛缇娜要一起的事情小声耳语告诉了杰克。

杰克的第一反应和佩吉一样惊讶，明明之前一直让他们隐瞒自己的存在，今天却突然要和他们一起见卢马卡，实在是很奇怪。

“你也觉得奇怪吧？”佩吉对杰克的反应一点也不意外，“她说是要去找乐子，但是到底怎么样，谁知道呢？”

杰克宽慰起佩吉，“放心好了，玛缇娜不会惹祸上身的。”

毕竟玛缇娜是拥有那种力量的人，杰克知道，她不会那么轻易就被人解决的。

但是玛缇娜究竟要做什么，的确很让人好奇……

算了，不管了，能熬过一天是一天吧……

————————————————

天色渐晚，夜幕降临，城外的墓地阴森恐怖。但对这些流浪少年而言，比夜晚的墓地更恐怖的，是大摇大摆坐在墓地中央的那个笑的放荡的丑恶男人。

那人形容枯犒，头发硬成一撮撮，就像从墓地里爬出的恶鬼一般。

那就是暗黑的小头目，卢马卡。

那家伙今天脾气似乎不怎么好，一直大吼大叫的。杰克一脸堆笑，把今天偷来的钱全部交了上去。

完成了今天的任务后，杰克松了一口气，转身准备离开这个是非之地。

杰克瞥了一眼正坐在墓上的玛缇娜。玛缇娜虽然看不见，但是听力甚好，周围的风吹草动都在她范围之内。她知道杰克已经没事，转头朝杰克在的方向笑了笑。

感受到玛缇娜笑意的杰克继续往前走，没走几步就听见身后传来一声惨叫与男孩无助的呜咽。

“喂喂，毕格罗小少爷，今天是狂欢节，你就给一枚硬币？”卢马卡看起来脾气很差，压着怒火，“你小子什么时候才能给老子有点用呢……”

杰克注意到，原本坐着的玛缇娜这时候借着木棒站了起来。

“差不多你也该给老子挣钱了！”卢马卡咆哮道，“作为暗黑的头目，老子要好好管教你！”

周围的少年们，包括杰克在内，都敢怒不敢言。

他们与卢马卡相比太过弱小，根本无法反抗。

卢马卡把毕格罗打到头破血流，仍然不解气，举起了斧子威胁毕格罗要砍下他的双手。正当斧子即将落下时，一块巨大的石头墓碑朝着那把斧子冲了过去。

趁着这时，杰克赶紧救下了差点死于斧下的毕格罗。

“谁！是谁坏老子的好事！”

卢马卡气的跳脚，环顾四周，发现了一个陌生少女的身影。

那个少女身形瘦削，看起来就像杨柳条一般易折，黑色长发披散开来，厚重的白色布条包裹着她的双眼，而她手中还拿着一根粗壮的木棒，明显是用来探路的。

而少女的身旁，是一个土坑，和刚刚扔来的那个墓碑对上了形状。

卢马卡怎么也不愿意相信，刚刚那块墓碑是这个少女丢来的。但是这小妞看起来柔弱好欺负，倒是个方便泄愤的好对象。

“喂！新来的小妞！过来！”

见到新人的卢马卡丢开斧子，招呼不远处的盲女过来。

玛缇娜正愁没理由接近这个愚蠢的人渣，故作乖巧地走近了卢马卡。

杰克不由得倒吸了一口凉气。卢马卡眼中对少女的觊觎昭然若揭，明眼人都看得出来。

害怕的杰克闭上了双眼。

可是预想之内的可怕情形没有出现，反而响起了男人的惨叫声。

那是卢马卡的叫声。

杰克睁开眼，却发现卢马卡被抡着斧头的玛缇娜打趴在地，发出杀猪般的惨叫。

玛缇娜的脚旁是已经断成两段的木棒，眼睛上的布条已经被她自己拆下，那双无神的墨绿色眸子高傲而冷漠，就像断罪的神灵一般庄严肃穆。

“说，那东西在哪儿？”玛缇娜将力量汇聚于自己的脚下，狠狠碾压着卢马卡丑陋的脸，“不说我就把你的手剁了，就像你吓唬毕格罗那样。”

“什么……什么东西……”

卢马卡根本不清楚玛缇娜在说什么。而且他实在不明白，这个小姑娘到底哪里来的力气和速度，躲过了他的斧头，还能反夺下斧头把自己打的毫无还手之力。

玛缇娜脚下的力气更狠了。

被疼痛刺激的卢马卡知道自己轻敌了，趁着玛缇娜不注意的时候，伸手抓住了她的脚踝往外一拽，将玛缇娜整个人掀翻。

玛缇娜运气不佳，后脑正好撞在石头上，疼的眼冒金星，斧头也脱手而出，飞到不远处的一座坟墓旁。

“你个小丫头……是老子小看你了。老子要把你这张漂亮的小脸给毁掉……”

愤怒的卢马卡举起拳头，准备朝着暂时无法反击的玛缇娜打去。

正在此时，不知来源的幽蓝火团从四面八方席卷而来，有些在空中乱跑，有的缠上了卢马卡的手腕。

卢马卡受到了惊吓，“这什么？什么鬼东西？”

正在这时，一个男声不耐烦地响了起来。

“倒霉……本来只是想着拿回被偷的东西而已，结果摊上这么遭浑水！”

大部分孤儿被这莫名其妙的火焰与这莫名其妙的声响惊吓到，以为遇上了幽灵，开始慌张地四下逃窜。

杰克连忙跑去查看玛缇娜的情况。玛缇娜好不容易从头痛中缓过来，扶着自己的头勉强坐了起来。

“是不是……有别的人来了？”玛缇娜显然是听到了那个奇怪的男声，强撑着站了起来，“杰克，我们赶紧带着毕格罗走！不要待在这里了！”

杰克把玛缇娜扶稳，又跑去架起伤的严重的毕格罗，三人正准备离开，却被一个高大的身影拦住了去路。

那是个二十来岁的青年男人。他的背上背着一个巨大的箱子，却一点也不疲累，那些奇怪的蓝色火焰乖巧地围绕在他身边，显而易见地告诉了三人，他就是引起骚乱的罪魁祸首。

“哈哈——终于找到你小子了！”那个青年看到杰克之后咧嘴笑了起来，“把老子的钱包还回来！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 杰克：我以为玛缇娜只是一个有小宇宙的弱女子，结果是个抡大斧的暴力猛男……  
> 玛缇娜：杰克真可爱，等她长成美人之后我要和她交往【开始做梦  
> 马哥：？？？


	3. Episode 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣域旅人，神枪再临。

听到拦路青年这话，玛缇娜不由得笑出了声。

本来就被吓到的杰克见玛缇娜突然这样，心里的慌张又被放大了。

“杰克，没想到你居然会有这么一天。”玛缇娜抬手揉了揉杰克的脑袋，算是安抚，“居然阴沟里翻船，被苦主找上门。”

杰克只觉得全身发毛，下意识看向那个被自己偷了钱包的青年。

结果……那人正因为踩了一朵花而懊悔？

这都是些什么奇怪的人啊！可怜的孤儿头大不已。

“喂！你这杂种！到底是从哪儿来的！”被他们忽视很久的卢马卡不爽地吼叫起来，“居然打扰堂堂暗黑头目卢马卡！老子要给你点颜色看看！”

“啧，真是个又蠢又难缠的混球……”青年满是厌恶，不想与卢马卡过多纠缠，“这种家伙……”

他周身的蓝色鬼火流动得更加快速，杰克感受到某种来自深渊的力量正冲破大地，破土而出。

玛缇娜也察觉到了。她能感受到青年身上正发散着某种湛蓝的生命力量，失去神采的墨绿双眸空洞无力地审视着那个青年。

她虽看不见青年的样貌，但是她知道，这个人很强，不是她和这些孩子、甚至卢马卡能惹得起的人。

杰克惊讶地发现，地底下窜出无数哭泣嘶吼的死灵。它们缠上了卢马卡的躯体，拖拽着卢马卡的灵魂，哀嚎着向这个丑恶的人渣索命。

“就让你来陪他们吧，恶党的渣滓。”召唤出这些亡魂的青年享受着卢马卡慌张的模样，“我听到了，这些家伙都是你杀的，你还真能干啊……恶党的渣滓陪他们一起死吧。”

“你这杂种！”愤怒的卢马卡失去了理智，“到底是什么人？”

“告诉你也无妨。老子就是死刑执行人，马尼戈特！”青年报上了自己的名字，“从圣域来的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士！”

杰克注意到，玛缇娜听到圣域之后，表情有些不大对劲。

“玛缇娜，难不成……”杰克鼓起勇气，小心地问身旁面色凝重的少女，“你知道圣域是什么地方吗？”

玛缇娜只是摇头，“我只是觉得这个地方很耳熟而已。”

“这下那群家伙也能超度了吧……”死刑执行人马尼戈特看向角落里的三个少年少女，狂放一笑，“对吧，小鬼们？”

杰克已经震惊到说不出话，头一回见这样的景象，根本不知道该说些什么。毕格罗伤重不醒，软趴趴地躺在一旁，一动不动。

“小鬼？”

三人之中最为冷静的玛缇娜听到对方这么称呼自己，莫名心有不快。她颤颤巍巍站了起来，垂下眼帘，燃烧着身体里的宇宙力量，试图借此驱赶这个男人。

马尼戈特感受到这个盲人少女身上的小宇宙，不由得一惊。

真是没想到……居然在这个姑娘身上感受到了超越候补生、足以匹敌穿上圣衣的正式圣斗士的小宇宙。是盲人都比较好觉醒小宇宙么？阿释密达是这样，这小姑娘也是这样。

对于少女这并无过大威胁的小宇宙施压，马尼戈特并不在意。

相反，好奇心大起的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士开始认真打量起面前这个女孩。

她看起来已经到了成年的年纪，泼墨般的黑发与深邃的墨绿双眸给她添上了清冷的气息，样貌算是中上之姿，如果好好打扮必定是个美人。

只可惜，这姑娘看不见，看着还瘦瘦巴巴的，身材没什么料。

马尼戈特感觉自己稍稍用力就能拧断她洁白修长的脖颈，送她归西。

“喂，那个死刑执行人。”玛缇娜懒得记这家伙的名字和他又长又臭的称号，只记得这个好记一点的外号，“你是不是该管管那个人渣卢马卡的灵魂了？”

马尼戈特被她这么一提醒，知道自己该干正事了，将视线转移至灵肉分离的卢马卡身上。

被这二人忽视有一会儿的杰克也跟着马尼戈特看向卢马卡。在看到卢马卡灵魂脱离躯体、自己眼前出现两个人的时候，不由得大吃一惊，“呜哇——那家伙已经变成幽灵了吗？”

听到这话，玛缇娜不由得皱眉，“杰克，你看得见那个东西？”

马尼戈特也对这孩子产生了兴趣。今天还真是奇遇多多，一个小宇宙不弱的盲姑娘，还有一个看得见灵体的弱小子。

心情不错的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士拿回了自己的钱袋，决定放那个偷自己东西的混小子一马。

他看向卢马卡缥缈的灵魂，开始了自己的问话，“喂，老实交代，你们暗黑的老巢在哪里？”

“不……不知道……”卢马卡的灵魂弱弱回答。

“啊？你不是自称暗黑的头目吗？”马尼戈特没料到是这样的结果，心中噌的起了一团怒火，“刚才还气势汹汹的，你小子别诓我！不然有你好看！”

“不是的……”马尼戈特这一怒吼震慑了欺软怕硬的卢马卡，卢马卡急忙解释起来，“我……我只是……下面的一个……小头目……”

“该死……又白跑一趟。”

马尼戈特心气郁结，这次又是无用功。

杰克怔怔地望着变乖的卢马卡，终于提出了心中的疑问：“这家伙刚刚还那么拽，怎么现在这么老实了……”

“灵魂一旦脱离躯体，除非执念很深，不然就会逐渐淡化。”马尼戈特给这孩子解释道，“这家伙的臭架子也不过是虚张声势罢了。”

杰克似懂非懂地点点头。

“不过……我只知道……一件事……”

马尼戈特听到卢马卡这话顿时来了精神，看来这趟还是有收获的。

卢马卡继续交代，“那就是……”

好景不长，一团幽蓝的火焰自卢马卡灵体的脚下升腾而出。

马尼戈特察觉到不对，试图阻拦这团燃烧灵魂的火焰。可火焰燃烧得太快，不一会儿卢马卡便只剩下脑袋还没烧完。而那烈焰仍旧没有停下脚步，势要将这泄密的家伙烧得一干二净。

正在此时，一道银色的光芒自地底喷薄而出，将燃烧着的灵魂整个包裹，熄灭了那团灼灼烈焰。

只可惜，卢马卡的灵魂已是强弩之末，再也吐不出什么东西。很快，那微弱的灵魂便消失的无影无踪。

“没想到暗黑里竟然能有使用积尸气的人啊……”马尼戈特感觉到对手的棘手，“白跑一趟，只能回城了。”

他拿着卢马卡收集来的钱袋，转身准备离去，却听见身后传来少年的叫声。

还没从灵魂被燃烧殆尽的震慑中反应过来，杰克发现，卢马卡尸体下的地面骤然出现了一道裂缝，一把吞噬了那具身体，不由得惊叫出声。

自那突然出现的沟壑中再次闪出刺眼的银色光芒，杰克立马闭紧了眼，又用手捂住了双眼，怕自己的眼睛被这光芒伤着。

等这风波过去，杰克这才睁开了双眼。

那道裂缝已然消失，就像从来没有出现过一般。一把华丽的银枪屹立于大地之上，散发着如月光一般柔和明亮的光辉。

被这场景震得说不出话的杰克瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的东西。

杰克转向身旁的玛缇娜，却发现玛缇娜看不见的眼睛被那银色光芒染上了狂热的迷雾。

玛缇娜确信，这就是她要找的东西。

马尼戈特死死盯住那支突然出现的银枪，一时之间竟不知该作何行动。

————————————————

一间装潢奢侈的公馆内，一群青年正享用着饕餮盛宴。

“刚才，”其中一个长相俊美的青年幽幽开口，“首领好像干掉了那个叫卢马卡的家伙吧……”

他身旁一个粗犷结实的男人狼吞虎咽，正和手中的大肉块较劲，听到这话不由得嗤之以鼻。“管他作甚？反正是个没用的小渣滓，收那些小鬼的钱是个傻子都能做。不过……”

那个男人发现了一点有趣的事情，“接近卢马卡的那两个小宇宙有点意思。”

一个皮肤黝黑的青年带着单片眼镜，正享受温香软玉在怀，听到这话大笑出声，“鼻子真灵啊，雷马鲁格斯，我也感觉到了，有个家伙会使积尸气。”

在这人旁边的一个络腮胡男人放下了手中的酒瓶，“也就是说，圣域开始行动了吗……”

“是的，”最开始说话的俊美青年再次开口，“正如阿莱格雷所言，恐怕那个会用积尸气的是那位教皇的真传弟子了……”

他们轻蔑地谈论着那些黄金圣斗士小毛孩子，席间洋溢着欢声笑语。

暗处传来一个低沉的声音，“不过……除了那黄金圣斗士，似乎有更有趣的东西在等着我们啊……”

“亚维德首领，”阿莱格雷敏锐察觉到首领的意思，“是另一个小宇宙吗？”

“想必，卢马卡也没想到，”亚维德狞笑起来，“他那根据地底下藏着好东西吧……”

他一定要得到那个东西，充实自己的收藏。

————————————————

感受到某个强大的力量后，玛缇娜听见自己的心脏在狂跳。

是的！那一定就是召唤她过来的东西！

玛缇娜黑暗的世界中突然出现了一道银色的光芒，她不顾杰克阻拦，飞奔向那银色光芒的来源。

杰克见玛缇娜像是中了邪一般冲向那柄银枪，拦都拦不住，只得向一旁同样关注着银枪的马尼戈特投去求助的目光。

马尼戈特也觉得事情不对劲，准备冲上去拦下那个盲人少女。

正在这时，一股邪恶的小宇宙朝着那试图触摸银枪的少女冲了过来，玛缇娜一心只有那银色的光芒，根本没有察觉到其他人的靠近，更别提那冲她而来的小宇宙。

“积尸气魂葬破！”

一声剧烈的爆炸碰撞声在玛缇娜耳旁轰然炸开，强大的冲击波将她撞出去老远。然而她没能结结实实摔在地上，反而是撞在了一具柔软的健壮躯体上。

“啧，丫头你太轻了。”一个不羁的声音在玛缇娜头顶响起，“看不见就不要随便乱跑啊。”

是那个被杰克偷了钱包的男人。

玛缇娜匆匆站了起来，还在继续搜寻那指引她的银色光芒，却发现那光芒消失了。

冲击的余波散去后，马尼戈特发现，之前大地上倏然出现的那柄锐利银枪不见踪影。

“马尼戈特，这次做事不利落啊。”

带着毕格罗躲在角落里的杰克循声望去，见到了一个和马尼戈特一样背着大箱子的青年。

他真美啊，杰克心想，真是美丽的人。

“出了点意外。”马尼戈特拍了拍身上的尘土，对那姗姗来迟的青年笑道，“双鱼座的雅柏菲卡啊，你来的有点晚啊。”

“抱歉，不过……”雅柏菲卡叹气，“教皇大人传信过来，我们除了要解决暗黑那群人，还要回收一样东西。”

————————————————

不久前，圣域，教皇厅。

此时留守在圣域的两位黄金圣斗士汇集在此，由于某位特别客人的到来而高度警戒，时刻准备出招以保护雅典娜与教皇。

那位特别的客人一袭黑裙，手持权杖，浑身的气息将她来自冥界的事实昭于天下。她深红的长发简单挽起，露出美艳的面容，红棕色双目没有将这些圣斗士放在眼中，只紧紧盯着坐于上位的那个年幼少女。

少女手中同样持有权杖，她注意到这位客人打量自己的目光，竭力冷着脸，以同样的神之威压回敬过去。

“好久不见，雅典娜。”红发的女客微微昂首，下颌流畅的曲线展露无遗，“哦，我想我还是叫你萨莎比较合适。毕竟你转世为人，我总要用合适一点的名字称呼你才对。”

萨莎身为雅典娜转世，很快认出了这个来自冥界的小宇宙归属。“您是……冥月女神赫卡忒？”

可赫卡忒鲜少降临大地，更别提与圣域几乎不存在的交集，萨莎实在不清楚赫卡忒的来意，不由得皱眉。

赫卡忒环顾四周，见那些圣斗士紧张雅典娜女神，生怕自己对女神虎视眈眈，做出不利之事，不由得笑出了声。

“萨莎，能否请你的这些圣斗士与教皇暂时退场？”

赫卡忒盛气凌人的样子激怒了那些血气方刚的黄金圣斗士。一向胆大嘴毒的天蝎座黄金圣斗士站了出来，毫不留情地言语攻击面前的冥月女神：“喂喂，冥月女神，你唠唠叨叨又装神弄鬼，真的很烦人啊！你……”

他还想说些什么，却被身旁的水瓶座黄金圣斗士拦住了。

“抱歉，我一向不擅长与人类打交道。若有冒犯，请多包涵。”赫卡忒不想听这些人类叽叽喳喳，转向雅典娜，“我此次前来，并无恶意，不过是有一事相求。烦请雅典娜你请你的这群人暂时退下，我不会对你不利。”

大家的目光都集中在那年幼的雅典娜身上。

萨莎思量再三，用眼神请示站在她身旁的教皇。教皇却用小宇宙告诉她，无妨。

“诸位，”雅典娜女神终于下令，“我与冥月女神有要事相商，大家请先退下。”

待那些烦人的人类尽数退散后，赫卡忒终于向年幼的雅典娜阐明了自己的来意：“雅典娜，我此次前来，是想拜托你护好一样东西。”

萨莎问：“是什么？”

“祝福之枪，伊芙洛吉亚。”

————————————————

马尼戈特不解，“什么东西？”

“祝福之枪。”雅柏菲卡向马尼戈特告知了这次威尼斯之行的另一项任务以及这项额外任务的来源，“你出发之后不久，冥界的冥月女神造访圣域，请求女神将祝福之枪收于圣域。”

“祝福之枪？莫不是……”

“你想的没错。”雅柏菲卡的话确定了马尼戈特心中所想，“正是上一届圣战曾经背叛冥界站在圣域一方的安息女神玛卡里亚的武器，祝福之枪，伊芙洛吉亚。”

马尼戈特知道一点安息女神叛变冥界的事，“老头子和我说过上一届圣战的事……安息女神在最终战出现，帮助老头子他们打退了冥王哈迪斯。”

“传说，祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚能让冤魂得以安息，英灵再临世间，赐予战士短暂的死而复生之力。”雅柏菲卡皱眉，“但这仅仅只是冰山一角。”

“不过……”

两位黄金圣斗士的视线不约而同落在不远处因为没能抢下银枪而懊悔不已的少女身上。

“雅柏菲卡，”马尼戈特大概明白了目前的状况，已经有了猜测，“看样子，我们不光找到了祝福之枪，还找到了祝福之枪的主人啊……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 男女主第一次见面  
> 马哥：这丫头瘦瘦瘪瘪的，没什么料啊  
> 女主：这家伙好让人不爽
> 
> 很久以后  
> 马哥：这丫头真辣，带劲【真香.jpg  
> 女主：雅典娜的圣斗士怎么这个德行【美女无语.jpg


	4. Episode 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 讨伐暗黑。

玛缇娜气得心在滴血。

咫尺之遥的距离，却被人搅了局，这种不快的感觉让玛缇娜咽不下这口气。

不过，如果不是那个被杰克偷了的冤大头救下了她，自己估计会被那个神秘力量打死。

杰克跑来查看玛缇娜的情况，见她全须全尾，悬着的心放下了不少。

可是……

“玛缇娜！你的眼睛……”杰克伸手摸上了玛缇娜的脸颊，从她眼下溢出的鲜血顺流而下，仿佛罪人的血泪一般，“你还好吗？”

玛缇娜顺着杰克的手摸到了脸上的液体，舔了两口，一股血腥的铁锈味。

“痛倒是不痛，到时候回去洗洗，上点药应该就没事了。”

杰克以为玛缇娜在安慰自己，心疼不已。

玛缇娜说的全是实话。她眼下流血确实没感觉到疼痛，反正她本来也看不见，这双眼睛再怎么伤也不会坏到哪儿去。

两个陌生青年结束了他们的对话，转而走向了杰克与玛缇娜所在方向。

杰克紧张得就像张开刺防御的刺猬一般，把自己拦在玛缇娜和那两个男人之间。

看不见的玛缇娜感觉到两人的靠近与杰克的阻拦，歪着头让自己的脸正对着那两人。

“我知道你们是为任务而来，我也不奢求你们能帮这群孩子脱离苦难，过上正常的生活。”玛缇娜悠悠开口，语气毋庸置疑，“但是，我决不允许你们做的任何事危害到他们的安全！”

果然是讨厌的冥神转世，说话都这么装腔作势。

马尼戈特虽然狂，但他不蠢。他猜到了这女孩的身份，也知道这女孩尚未觉醒自己的神格，如今不过是个小宇宙比自己弱些的普通人类罢了。

但是她毕竟是冥界的神，要是对圣域不利……这个时候是杀了她的最佳时机。

“我们没有恶意，玛缇娜。”雅柏菲卡尽量去安抚面前的少女，“但是你知道那东西是什么吗？”

玛缇娜皱眉，她的确不知道这个声音清冷好听的男人说的那东西是什么，只得老实摇头。

两位黄金圣斗士四目相对，交流了一番想法后，确定了一件事。

祝福之枪是让那位安息女神觉醒的重要关键，不能让这个女孩触碰到。

虽然安息女神玛卡里亚上次圣战成为了圣域的盟友，但难保这次她重归冥界，与圣域为敌。

雅柏菲卡静静看着那盲眼的少女。玛缇娜那双无神空洞的墨绿色眼睛正如深渊一般幽静，一丝光芒都逃不出去。而她眼下的血流已经干涸，看起来就像忏悔的圣人流下痛苦的血泪一般。

神即使没有觉醒，也是神。

“走吧，只能从头再来了。”

马尼戈特对今晚这堆破烂事弄得心烦，招呼雅柏菲卡回城商议。

雅柏菲卡收回了打量少女的目光，和马尼戈特一同离去。

杰克诧异地看着两个大男人就这么毫无预兆地消失在自己眼前，怀疑地揉了揉眼睛。

很快，杰克听见玛缇娜轻声问自己：“他们走了吗？”

“嗯，走了。”

杰克不由自主地看向那两人离开的方向。他们之前的对话杰克听见了，结合之前的那些事，杰克知道，这两人是为了暗黑来的，他们要端了暗黑的老巢。

如果这两个从圣域来的大人能成功……他们这些流浪孤儿就不会再被压榨欺压了！

“我们也走吧，毕格罗需要好好休养。”玛缇娜摸索着把手搭上了杰克的肩头，“我把那根探路的木棒弄坏了，就要拜托杰克你帮我看路了。”

杰克点头，扶起头破血流的毕格罗，心中已经有了打算。

“好，我们走。”

————————————————

夜色中，一座略显破败的房屋中。

“可恶！老头子根本没说暗黑圣斗士里有会用积尸气的人啊！”巨蟹座的马尼戈特咬了一口面包闷声道，“真是丢了个大麻烦给老子，气死人了！”

不知怎的，马尼戈特眼前浮现出那个疯狂奔向银枪的瘦弱身影。

要不是他及时用积尸气魂葬破把对手的攻击化解了，那丫头估计得跟着那把枪一起消失。

“还有个讨厌的祝福之枪……”马尼戈特把嘴里的面包嚼碎咽下去，下意识皱起眉头，“那个安息女神的转世看起来不好对付啊……”

马尼戈特之所以如此笃定那个叫玛缇娜的女孩是安息女神的转世，是因为她的小宇宙。

那个小宇宙虽然平和，但他和雅柏菲卡都感受到那个小宇宙散发着属于死亡之地的细微气息。

再联系那女孩和伊芙洛吉亚之间不明原因的引力，两位黄金圣斗士有九成把握，她就是安息女神玛卡里亚的转世。

倚在墙边的双鱼座雅柏菲卡慢斯条理地说：“在冥月女神造访前，教皇大人原本就担心暗黑圣斗士没那么好解决，所以才会派遣两位黄金圣斗士执行任务吧？”

“所以我才有机会和傲慢冷艳的美人同事一起双人旅行啊，”马尼戈特调侃道，“真让人高兴。”

雅柏菲卡没有理会这个玩笑话，优雅地吞咽着面包，严肃分析道：“不过冥月女神的造访的确是意料之外。尤其是……”

“什么？”

见身旁的美人同事突然眉心紧蹙，马尼戈特停下了手上的动作。

“女神下令，必须把祝福之枪带回圣域。”雅柏菲卡想起女神的小宇宙传来的指示，不由得叹一口气，“如果遇上安息女神，一并带回。”

“一并……带回？”马尼戈特心中总有种不安的感觉，“雅典娜大人对这个冥神这么信任吗？”

“具体如何，除却密谈的雅典娜大人和冥月女神，无人知晓。”

“头疼。”马尼戈特单手托腮，郁闷不已，“不过，雅柏菲卡，你干嘛坐这么远？”

吃完干粮的雅柏菲卡坐在窗框上，把玩着手中纯黑的食人鱼玫瑰，美目一侧，倏然将手中的玫瑰丢向身后的墙壁。

墙壁轰然倒塌，巨大的豁口对着月色，似要将其收入囊中。

“这里很方便发现入侵者。”

雅柏菲卡淡漠地望着墙根下受到惊吓的少年与眼上缠着白布的少女，如此说道。

马尼戈特靠近之后，发现是今晚那两个小鬼。

安息女神的转世和那个照顾她的小鬼头。

八成是跟着他们的小宇宙追来的，马尼戈特猜想，毕竟安息女神已经觉醒了小宇宙，有意无意跟踪他们也不意外。

跟着那家伙的小鬼头看着挺机灵的，那个冥神的转世似乎也很信任他。

“多谢带路，杰克。”双眼蒙着布条的少女轻轻勾起嘴角，“你掌控这生命力量越来越熟练了。”

听到这话，两位黄金圣斗士的视线落在了那个叫杰克的少年身上。

的确是有小宇宙的气息。

这孩子……居然自己觉醒了小宇宙？

雅柏菲卡不由得感慨，“这孩子小宇宙天赋不错啊……”

“小宇宙？”杰克不解，“是我掌握的那种生命力量吗？”

“小宇宙就是人体内的宇宙，也就是你口中的生命力量。”马尼戈特大发善心解释，“彻底感悟到小宇宙，并且燃烧的话，就能创造奇迹。”

杰克似懂非懂，“真的会……有奇迹吗？”

“和你说这个干什么？”马尼戈特发觉话题跑偏了，连忙把思绪调整到正事上，变得凶狠起来，“老实交代，你们为什么要跟着我们？”

“请带我们一起去暗黑老巢！”杰克认真地请求道，“拜托了！”

“我们可没工夫照顾小鬼！”马尼戈特不想和安息女神打交道，也不想这小子过来搅局，一口回绝，“这可不是什么过家家游戏，赶紧回去。”

“暗黑的那群家伙，虽然他们平常会隐藏起你们说的那个叫小宇宙的东西，但是偶尔还是会留下痕迹的！”杰克据理力争，试图说服他们带着自己和玛缇娜一起，“玛缇娜知道他们的小宇宙在哪儿！我对这城市很熟悉，可以给你们带路！”

马尼戈特看了雅柏菲卡一眼。雅柏菲卡站在一旁沉默不语，用眼神示意马尼戈特他自己惹出来的麻烦自己解决。

“那个发着银色光芒的东西，就在那个所谓的暗黑老巢。”许久未曾说话的玛缇娜开了金口，“我们已经做好了战斗的觉悟。如果不把暗黑打倒，被暗黑压榨的流浪孤儿们就会永无宁日。”

杰克发誓，“我们绝对不会给你们惹麻烦的！”

两位黄金圣斗士对视一眼，意见达成一致。

“明白了。”马尼戈特最后还是没有拒绝这送上门的向导，“带着你们可以，别添麻烦。”

“感谢。”

收到了安息女神人间体的道谢并没让马尼戈特舒服多少，他那双紫眸借月光折射出审视的光芒，仔细观察着那失明的少女。

月光笼罩下，少女的面目变得柔和起来，再配上她柔弱的躯干，便营造出一种脆弱易碎的不真实感。

玛缇娜注意到来自外界的试探，侧着头探向目光源头的方向。

“呵，”马尼戈特收回了自己的目光，“出发吧，别耽误时间了。”

————————————————

威尼斯这座水上城市四通八达，小径穿插，好在有向导在，不至于在此兜兜转转。

在杰克与玛缇娜的带领下，四人很快便到达了一座有些年头的公馆门前。

马尼戈特简要观察了这房子一番，“这的确是个藏身的好地方……”

“是啊，”雅柏菲卡感受到强烈的邪恶小宇宙，“而且他们已经没有隐藏自己的小宇宙了。”

“既然如此，我们也没必要藏着掖着了。”

眨眼间，他们已经将背上属于自己的黄金圣衣穿戴整齐。

“黄……黄金的铠甲？”

杰克惊讶不已，穿上黄金铠甲的这两人身体里那名为小宇宙的力量比之前更为强大了。

越靠近，自那公馆发出的小宇宙便越发暗黑恐怖。

“果然都不是些什么好对付的家伙……”

还处于不可思议中的杰克突然肩头一紧，不由得吃痛。

玛缇娜说话的时候，搭在杰克肩头的那只手突然用力，差点没把杰克的肩胛骨给捏碎。

“痛痛痛……玛缇娜下手轻点。”

“抱歉，弄疼你了。”玛缇娜急忙松开杰克的肩，收回自己的手，又想到了什么，仔细叮嘱道，“不过，进去的时候，你不要离我太远。一旦打起来，那两位顾不上你的。”

杰克唯唯诺诺点头。可感受到那种邪恶小宇宙的杰克心中根本难以平复，甚至内心打起了退堂鼓。

“喂，小鬼。不是说做好了觉悟吗？”马尼戈特见杰克这样踌躇有些不耐，“这份上摆出怕得要死的脸色什么意思？”

“谁……谁怕了！”杰克嘴硬道，“说什么呢！”

正在这时，杰克的手被握住了。那只握上来的手在寒夜中有些冰凉，却莫名安抚了杰克此时有些低落慌张的心。

“杰克，既然已经到这步了，只能硬着头皮走下去。”玛缇娜的声音在杰克头顶响起，“比起浑浑噩噩的活着，为了追求自由去拼命才是件好事。”

听到这话的马尼戈特不由得对玛缇娜高看了一眼。

看来这个冥神也不是太讨厌，巨蟹座黄金圣斗士如此想。但如果这家伙对圣域、对雅典娜有危害，必须除掉，绝不能心慈手软。

双鱼座黄金圣斗士雅柏菲卡仍旧是一副清冷的模样，只淡淡瞥了一眼那失明的少女。

玛缇娜看不见那两位圣域来客向自己投来的视线。在她的世界里，她只在意那些众多光怪陆离的光点。

某道吸引玛缇娜的银色光芒穿越无限的黑暗，直直地冲向她的心房。

少女坚信，那就是自己要寻找的东西。

她完全不知道自己为什么会如此在意那道银色光芒。这似乎是命运的指引，又或者自己被神秘力量操控。在玛缇娜的脑海中，有个声音告诉她，只要能触碰到那道光芒，她身上那些谜团就能尽数揭开面纱。

她的失明，她的记忆，她的特殊力量。

必须……解开这一切！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 玛缇娜：老虎不发威，你就不知道虎口夺食的危害！老娘要让你死得连渣都不剩！  
> 亚维德：？？？


	5. Episode 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗黑鲸鱼的虚假教义。

一行四人还未踏入公馆，公馆内便传来声声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“这……这什么声音……”被吓到的杰克紧紧握着玛缇娜的手不松开，“从里面传来的……”

“别怕，”玛缇娜轻声安慰，“不会有事的。”

这惨叫激起了巨蟹座马尼戈特强烈的战斗欲。他爱极了这个喧闹的开场，一把踹开对他而言脆弱不堪的木制大门，“混账东西，老子来啦！”

映入四人眼帘的是一座圣堂。地上匍匐着无数修女与神父的尸身，正中的琉璃窗绘制着圣洁的百合花，与这血腥之地格格不入。

一个身着华丽朝服的健壮男子手握酒瓶，另一手捏断了一位正在祈祷的神父的脖颈，就像捏碎一块饼干一样。

“啊，踹开教会的门是多么沉重的罪恶啊。”那男子提起神父的尸体，笑容狂傲，“还是……你们要向神灵寻求忏悔？”

闻到这浓浓的血腥味，玛缇娜感觉身体一阵不适。但她逼着自己压下这种感觉，毕竟这一趟像这样的情况绝对不会仅限于此，要是这样就击垮自己，那她可就太柔弱了。

“罪人们！”那制造血腥气的男子一口气干完了手中的酒，把酒瓶扔在地上，“在神灵御前拜见真实吧！”

马尼戈特对这家伙的恶劣行径与装模作样十分不快，“干什么呢，你这杂碎神父！一边拿酒瓶一边杀自己同行闹着玩，这兴趣让人有点火大啊……”

“呵呵……”那神父拭去了嘴边的酒渍，又提起一瓶酒猛灌下去，“这是天罚！这些人将大众引向了歧途！”

杰克打量着地上的尸体，他们全身的骨头都被击碎，死状惨烈，不由得怒从中来。“好过分……”

“呵呵……小孩子懂个屁，忠实于本能的欲望，这才是真实的人类！”这尸山血海的罪魁祸首对少年这话嗤之以鼻，“在这尽头有通神之道，也是理所应当。”

“如果神真的那么容易就被人类看透，那你为什么还会在这里？通神之道，若是那么容易就被堪破，只怕那些神祗会愚蠢而亡吧？”

少女冷漠的声音回荡在这死寂的圣堂，缥缈而虚幻，毫不留情攻击着那随意剥夺他人生死的虚假神父。

“呵，小姑娘，知道我是谁么？我就是身负这教义来向世人宣教的阿莱格雷啊！”神父阿莱格雷张开双臂宣言道，“你们要是想向我宣教，就用拳头说话吧！”

阿莱格雷轻蔑地看着四人，“做得到吗？贫弱的黄金小子们，还有两个拖油瓶？”

“啧……”双鱼座的雅柏菲卡按耐住心中的意气，抬手将两个向导拦在身后，“杰克，玛缇娜，别过去。”

面对这样的挑衅，巨蟹座的马尼戈特毫不示弱，“试试看吧！垃圾酒鬼！趁着工夫向这些逝去的僧侣祈祷吧！”

他深吸一口气，笑道：“让他们带你去天国吧！”

只见马尼戈特伸出食指，来自灵魂的力量自他身体四周奔腾而出，哀号着的亡魂一股脑的冲向那沉溺于酒精的假神父，复仇一般试图拖拽出那污糟的魂魄。

“搞……搞定了？”杰克瞪大了眼睛，以为这次还会像上次对付卢马卡一样，“灵魂们会把他的魂魄拽出来的吧？”

“哈哈哈，太温和了啊……神圣喷冲！”

阿莱格雷猛灌一口酒，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，完全没把这攻击放在心上。在灵魂即将靠近他的那一瞬，仿佛一只鲸鱼破海而出，滔天巨浪般的巨大冲力毫无保留地将灵魂们集体净化，不留余地。

月光透过那扇百合琉璃窗，将圣洁之花投映于这沾满血迹的地面之上，说不出的讽刺。

马尼戈特目瞪口呆，他完全没料到会是这种结果。

“所谓积尸气不过是利用灵的力量攻击，但是，”阿莱格雷丝毫不怵，“在葡萄酒这救世主的血液和我的呼吸之下，所有的邪恶都可以净化！”

杰克发现，自阿莱格雷的身体上出现了通体黑色的铠甲，将他壮硕的躯体包裹得严严实实。

雅柏菲卡认出了阿莱格雷穿着的正是暗黑圣衣。

“你小子的积尸气对我暗黑鲸鱼座完全没用！”阿莱格雷藐视着完全伤不到他的马尼戈特，“哈哈哈……”

“切……有两把刷子啊……”

马尼戈特察觉到自己有些轻敌，正蓄势待发准备与这暗黑鲸鱼座一决高下之时，阿莱格雷却以惊人的速度靠近他，并一把架空了他的身体。

“车轮旋转功！”

遭此重击的马尼戈特整个人撞在地面之上，将木质地板砸出一个大坑，猛地咳出一口鲜血。

杰克失控地叫出声，“马尼戈特！”

“哼……脆弱的黄金，只怕脊柱已经碎成粉末了吧，呵呵。”阿莱格雷自以为料理完了巨蟹座黄金圣斗士，转而看向剩下三人，“除了巨蟹座，双鱼座也来了么……还有两个拖后腿的小鬼。”

雅柏菲卡全力警戒，时刻准备防守。

杰克只觉得全身发冷。马尼戈特那么厉害的人都被对方打趴下了，像他们这样没用的小角色……反抗也是没用的吧……

正在这时，一只柔软的手搭上了杰克的肩头。

“别丧气啊，小杰克。”玛缇娜的声音在杰克身旁响起，“那个死刑执行人还没完成他的任务，不会那么轻易就被干掉的。”

阿莱格雷看向那两个小鬼。其中的少女阿莱格雷此前未曾见过，可不知怎的，阿莱格雷总觉得这女孩深不可测又遥不可及。

就像暗夜中穿越迷雾、落入掌心的月光一般，混合着神秘而危险的气息。

她不是普通人，阿莱格雷猜测，这女孩可能……不，这不是他如今要考虑的事。

暗黑鲸鱼座不想深究这女孩的问题，目光越过双鱼座黄金圣斗士和那摸不清身份的少女，直直注视着杰克，似乎有些惊讶。

“这孩子……还活着么？”

杰克心下一惊，这个大家伙……好像知道自己的来历？

阿莱格雷很快便想通了，“呵，因缘际会就是这样啊……既然如此……就不能让你再活着了！”

杰克眼见那穿着黑色铠甲的大个子凶恶的扑向自己，惊吓状态中的少年根本无法行动。

正在这时，杰克眼前出现了一片瘦弱的阴翳。

比杰克高了大半个头的玛缇娜拦在杰克身前，拆下了包裹双目的布条握在手里。杰克发现在玛缇娜的周身燃烧着某种月白色的火焰——不是真正的火焰，应当就是马尼戈特他们说的“燃烧小宇宙”的力量。

“谁要想伤害我的救命恩人，就得从我的尸体上踩过去才行！”

玛缇娜对不怀好意看向杰克的暗黑鲸鱼座，怒气冲天强硬道。

少女那双墨绿色的眼瞳幽深无底，比这散发着黑暗光辉的暗黑圣衣还要可怖。

“是么……”阿莱格雷才不管这螳臂当车的瞎子，仍然冲了过去，“那你们两个就一起下地狱吧！”

眼见玛缇娜身上那月白色的光芒越发耀眼，杰克颤抖着抓住了玛缇娜的衣角。

强大的小宇宙在杰克与暗黑鲸鱼座之间爆炸开来。巨大的冲击波让阿莱格雷抬臂格挡，倒退几步方才站定，嘴角不知不觉逸出鲜血。

这突然迸发的力量……这女孩到底是什么人！

阿莱格雷拭去了嘴角的血迹。那股小宇宙虽然被暗黑圣衣抵消了一部分，却仍然穿透了他的身体，使得他的内脏短暂错位，震荡不安。

雅柏菲卡也被玛缇娜这突然的小宇宙震慑住了。

这就是……安息女神的力量吗？

而玛缇娜身后的杰克就有些倒霉——少年直接被这小宇宙的冲击击飞到数米以外的地面上滚了几滚。好在有尸体的缓冲，杰克才没摔得头晕目眩。

因为力量的冲击，玛缇娜身上一部分愈合不久的伤痕崩裂开来，鲜血横流。自她无神的墨绿色双瞳反射出月光独有的柔和冷漠，眼中溢出的鲜血顺着脸颊向下滑动，滴落在地面上，发出清脆的声响。

阿莱格雷死死瞪着面前的少女，怒不可遏。

她居然以自己伤口的鲜血为介质释放出如此巨大的小宇宙！

这丫头……搞不好比圣斗士要难缠得多。

“本以为你就是个一捏就碎的小丫头片子，看样子一定要送你去死了！”阿莱格雷失去了理智，再次冲向那失明的少女，“去死吧！”

正当玛缇娜屏住呼吸，准备继续崩裂自己那些已然痊愈的伤口、以血为引引爆小宇宙时，沉默许久的雅柏菲卡开口了。

“玛缇娜，你可以停手了。”双鱼座黄金圣斗士劝阻玛缇娜，又好意提醒那死期将至的暗黑鲸鱼座，“还有，暗黑鲸鱼座，这种事，应当是在解决敌人之后做的……那个巨蟹座，可是个麻烦的家伙……”

“什……”

阿莱格雷感受到腰下一沉，一双身着黄金圣衣的长腿死死夹住了他的腰际。

“你小子……”巨蟹座马尼戈特对自己被暗黑圣斗士看扁感到极为愤怒而不快，“巨蟹座可不是只有积尸气这玩意儿啊！”

燃烧斗志的马尼戈特将力量全部聚集在自己缠住阿莱格雷的两条腿上。

“巨蟹钳杀！”

暗黑鲸鱼座感受到强烈的力量冲击着他的身体，目眦尽裂，鲜血喷涌而出，他甚至听到了自己脊柱断裂的声音。

居然……败了……

阿莱格雷轰然倒地，他硕大的身躯与地面相撞，发出了沉闷的巨响。

浑身是血的玛缇娜见威胁已除，终于脱力地跪坐在地，大口呼吸起来。

被玛缇娜震开的杰克跌跌撞撞跑过去查看情况。只见玛缇娜花了两周痊愈的伤口此刻全部裂开，白色的裙子整个被鲜血染红，不留一片空白，眼下也像在墓地时一样，源源不断涌出鲜血，看着就像刚从血池里捞上来一样。

玛缇娜知道这次她对自己下手太狠了。她两手空空，不知道借由什么传导那被称之为小宇宙的力量，只能出此下策，将身上的伤口崩开，用血滴凝聚着小宇宙爆炸，借此震慑敌人。

不知道她控制的力道怎么样……如果成功的话，那个暗黑鲸鱼座应该受了点内伤。

“玛缇娜……”

杰克担忧地望着浑身是血的玛缇娜，玛缇娜正想伸手摸摸杰克的脑袋安慰这被自己吓到的小姑娘，忽然想起自己手上满是黏糊的血液，只得作罢。

“我没事，”玛缇娜只能言语宽慰，“你带我去看看那个大家伙吧。”

“好。”

被杰克扶着的玛缇娜拖着涓涓流血的身躯靠近了暗黑鲸鱼座。此时马尼戈特也已经从地上站起，他的伤虽然看着有些吓人，但是对于黄金圣斗士而言还在承受范围之内。

他瞥了一眼杰克和玛缇娜，不由得下意识皱眉。

那丫头是疯了吗？为了爆发小宇宙把自己弄成这个鬼样子？

看不过去玛缇娜这一身血的惨烈，马尼戈特解下了他的白色披风，直接丢到了少女的头上。

感觉有块像布料一样的东西轻飘飘落在了头顶，玛缇娜正准备伸手拿开掉在她头上妨碍她的东西，结果被一旁的杰克先一步拿下来。

杰克知道，因为玛缇娜看不见，她根本不知道那是马尼戈特解下的披风。

马尼戈特用嘴型示意杰克，让杰克把披风披在那丫头身上。

很快，玛缇娜感觉到那块妨碍她的布料落在了自己的肩头，把她的身体裹住了。

按照这个动作和身高判断，应该是杰克。

“谢了，杰克。”玛缇娜轻声道谢。

“啊……那个……其实……”

杰克正准备和玛缇娜说这披风的主人是马尼戈特，就收到马尼戈特凶恶的眼神，非常明确地示意杰克不要把这件事告诉玛缇娜。

无奈的杰克只能改口，“你先披着吧，不然会不舒服的。”

“哦……”玛缇娜凭借着声音，向杰克笑了笑，“好。”

玛缇娜这样笑的时候很温柔，杰克心想，那种感觉……怎么说，有点像饿了的时候有人给了一块软绵绵的面包一样。

马尼戈特见杰克乖乖按照他指示的去做，这才放松下来，目光转向趴在地上的阿莱格雷。

“咯……呜……混蛋……我居然就这样……被巨蟹座的小鬼……”暗黑鲸鱼座体内内脏破裂，口中、眼眶不断飞溢着乌黑的血液。他睁大了眼睛，不甘地看向杰克与玛缇娜所在的方向，“明明……已经找到那座岛的孩子了，却被这个丫头搅局……”

“我才不管杰克是从哪个岛来的，和你们有什么恩怨。”玛缇娜眼帘半垂，那双无法聚焦的墨绿色眼睛空洞无物，“我说过，动我的恩人，就得从我的尸体上踏过去。”

杰克不明所以，“那座岛？什么啊……”

“第一眼就看出来了……”阿莱格雷艰难地吐出不成句的语言，“你长得像……那座赤道之上的小岛……”

正在这时，密集的黑色羽毛从天而降，钉入了暗黑鲸鱼座的身体，彻底截断了那未尽之语，无情地了结了他的性命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 杰克：其实那个披风……  
> 马哥：（比嘴型）不准说是我的！【积尸气警告  
> 杰克：你先穿着吧……  
> 玛缇娜：杰克对我真好，等我恢复了我要好好报答这孩子  
> 知道一切的杰克：无知真好qwq  
> 围观的雅柏菲卡：唉——【美女无语.jpg


	6. Episode 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗黑乌鸦的美学悖论。

突如其来的黑色翎羽将还剩一口气的暗黑鲸鱼座阿莱格雷彻底送往了死境，那健硕的身躯整个被固定在地面上，抽搐了两下便再无动静。

“怎么回事？”杰克吃惊地看着那些黑羽，“乌鸦的羽毛……是谁……为什么……”

“阿莱格雷啊，说得太多会抹杀美感的。”一个遥远的声音哀叹起来，“不过你居然中了巨蟹座那样的腿招，真是丑陋至极。”

马尼戈特四下环顾，迟迟没能找到声音的来源，渐渐有些焦躁。

“全部退后！”

玛缇娜突然大吼着跑到最前方，举起双手将掌心两道渗血的裂口对准了天顶，时刻准备引爆血液进行防御。

但雅柏菲卡先她一步丢出了纯黑的食人鱼玫瑰，击破了那流光溢彩的百合花琉璃窗。

多彩尖锐的碎片四下飞散，割裂了圣堂内因为紧张而凝结的空气。傲然巍立的十字架之上，一个身穿暗黑圣衣的俊美青年优雅地倚坐着。漆黑的窗框与十字架上停留着数十只黑鸦，它们浓墨重彩的黑色羽毛悠悠飘下，仿佛暗夜中降下的一场漆黑的大雪一般。

“我，暗黑乌鸦座的流泽，可真受不了你那丑陋的模样。”

十字架上的青年轻蔑地瞥了一眼地上断气的阿莱格雷，轻笑一声，顺带自报家门，指间还夹着一朵雅柏菲卡扔出的食人鱼玫瑰。

雅柏菲卡震惊地看着流泽轻松接下自己什么都能粉碎的食人鱼玫瑰，不由得戒备起来。

“没想到啊……那只乌鸦竟然随随便便就把你那什么都能粉碎的食人鱼玫瑰给接下了。”马尼戈特对着发愣的雅柏菲卡开玩笑道，“不过暗黑圣斗士里居然还有那么好看的人，要不要好好比试一番？”

“呵，我从前便听说过双鱼座的大名，”流泽细细打量着那身着黄金圣衣的美人，“如今见到真人，倒觉得比传闻中还要让人惊艳呢……雅柏菲卡。”

听到这话，雅柏菲卡不由得眉心紧蹙。

这家伙……果然不是什么善茬。

“但是，这世间所有美丽的事物都只能为了衬托我而存在……”暗黑乌鸦座那张美艳的秀美脸庞在月光的笼罩下生出森森寒意，“而你，雅柏菲卡，正是这片大地之上最适合这个角色的人。”

马尼戈特不禁感到一阵恶寒，太恶心了……这个暗黑乌鸦，真的好想把他臭揍一顿！

暗黑乌鸦流泽还没有停下他的挑衅，“让美丽的你宛若落红那般飘零逝去，才能更衬托出我的美，啧啧，想想就觉得心中发颤。”

“吵死了！你这臭乌鸦怎么这么聒噪？所以我真的不喜欢乌鸦的叫声啊！难听又烦人！”

玛缇娜终于忍不住叫骂的冲动。这只乌鸦一直说着奇怪又讨厌的话，他说得再天花乱坠有什么用，反正最后也是要挨打的。

就算那两个从圣域来的家伙不上，她也要把这家伙用小宇宙轰走，清净自己的耳朵。

流泽倒是没想到会有人在这个时候打断他，注意力放在那发出声音的少女身上。

少女身上披着染上鲜血的披风，里面的衣裙整个都是猩红色。她的脸颊与双手布满血痕，墨色长发凌乱地散开，而那双没有焦距的眼睛则说明她是个盲人。

哼，不过是一个无法欣赏美丽之物的狼狈庸人罢了。

暗黑乌鸦座没有在意这无足轻重的少女，仍然直直地盯着美得和他不相上下的双鱼座雅柏菲卡。

“马尼戈特，杰克和玛缇娜就交给你了。”雅柏菲卡示意自己的同伴退后，欣然接受了这位暗黑乌鸦座的挑战，“到时候，杰克，我一定会撬开他的嘴，让他老实交代你想知道的一切。”

“随便你吧。”

马尼戈特已经明白了雅柏菲卡的打算，伸手把玛缇娜拽了回来。

玛缇娜觉得有只手抓住了她的上臂，把她往后拖了回去。

“怎么回事……”不明所以的玛缇娜不由得皱眉，“为什么把我拉回来？我还真的挺想给那只吵死人的臭乌鸦一点颜色瞧瞧……”

“你确定吗？”马尼戈特被这姑娘认不清形式的固执给气笑了，“就靠你现在这副止不住血的身躯，能干什么？”

玛缇娜以为这个讨厌的死刑执行人看不起她，心中不爽，“哈？你是怕我碍事吗？”

“就你现在这种身体状况，如果你再用那种‘伤敌一千、自损八百’的招数，我估计你今晚就出不了这座公馆了。”马尼戈特对这个一心想战斗的姑娘头疼不已，没好气地说，“你不想死在这里吧？”

玛缇娜愣了一会儿，陷入了思考。

的确，这家伙说的没错。她目前只会这一招，如果一直用这样的方式去战斗，迟早会因为血液流尽归西。

其实玛缇娜也不想这样，但是某种本能让她只想不管不顾地去战斗。宛若自己身体里有一只蛰伏许久的野兽，它闻到了猎物诱人的香气便陷入某种志在必得的狂躁中。

“玛缇娜，你好好休息。这只长舌多嘴的乌鸦就交给我收拾吧，”双鱼座雅柏菲卡手执皇家魔宫玫瑰，抬头望向坐在十字架高处的暗黑乌鸦座流泽，“我会把他那参悟不透真理的鸟头给掰开的！”

“皇家魔宫玫瑰！”

香气缭绕的玫瑰从雅柏菲卡的指间脱手，一股脑飞向微笑中的流泽，誓要将其击垮。

“好好品尝皇家魔宫玫瑰的香气吧！暗黑乌鸦座！”

可流泽巍然不动，甚至于低声笑了起来。

听到这刺耳笑声的玛缇娜忍不住想冲上去打架，却被一只冰冷的铁手臂拦了下来。

“我提醒过你了。”马尼戈特的声音自她头顶上响起，“你要是对自己的性命这么随便，杰克怎么办？如果多打多，我们可管不上你们。”

玛缇娜停下了前进的动作。

是啊……杰克。

那孩子似乎和暗黑这群人有什么命运的纠葛，本来杰克来这儿已经是羊入虎口了，如果她为了那所谓战斗的本能坑害了这个救助她的善良孩子，她绝对不会原谅自己。

那就只能继续忍着那只吵得人心烦意乱的臭乌鸦了。

玛缇娜耳边的那只臭乌鸦张狂地笑了起来，“你还真是傻的可爱啊，雅柏菲卡！”

此时，数目众多的黑色鸦羽像是被飓风席卷而来，围绕在暗黑乌鸦座的身边，阻拦了魔宫玫瑰前进的脚步，毫不留情地将玫瑰切割碎裂，香气也因此被打散，无法发挥效用。

雅柏菲卡没料到这暗黑乌鸦座的羽毛竟然有如此惊人的力量，怔在原地。

流泽放声大笑，“你太天真了啊！雅柏菲卡！”

那些鸦羽解除了防御状态，蓄力十足地冲向双鱼座黄金圣斗士，割裂他的肌肤，甚至穿透了坚硬的黄金圣衣，伤害直达肌理，使得鲜血喷涌而出。

雅柏菲卡那张冷傲的俊脸上划过数道这羽毛带来的伤痕，躯体也伤痕累累。

可他仍然坚定而孤高地站立着，不曾动摇。

“这羽毛攻击时会像刀刃一般撕碎敌人，而防御时会制造空气隔层阻断一切有害物质……”流泽尽情欣赏着雅柏菲卡受伤的惨状，飘飘然落下地面，“也就是说，你的毒玫瑰对我根本不起作用！”

杰克不忍看雅柏菲卡这样被动，试图冲上去帮忙，立刻被马尼戈特拦了下来。

“别过去！”马尼戈特面色凝重，“雅柏菲卡体内的血液有剧毒！他害怕自己伤害他人，一直孤立自己。你这样的小鬼头只要碰到他的毒血必死无疑。”

杰克对这世界的认知再次被这新信息搅得天翻地覆。

可是……不能就这样看着雅柏菲卡受伤吧……

“哼，我也有听说过双鱼座可怕的毒血……”流泽身边围绕着无数不安飞动的乌鸦，“你的玫瑰被我封住，麻烦也就剩下那毒血了。”

雅柏菲卡捂着受伤的手臂，目视着前方的暗黑乌鸦座，一言不发。

“但是，很快这也不是什么问题了。因为我这就邀请你……”

乌鸦快速聚集，空气中游荡着众多的黑色鸦羽。待鸦羽散去，他们已不在之前的圣堂之中，取而代之的是一片寂静的荒凉之地。在这荒凉之地中，无数伤痕累累的人们组成长队，木然地向远处的深渊前进。

“来到黄泉比良坂！”

流泽狂妄地笑着，散去了周身的乌鸦，目光灼灼。

没见过世面的杰克震惊之余，害怕地握住了身旁玛缇娜的手。“这里是哪儿啊……刚刚我们不是还在教会的圣堂里吗？”

“这里是人间进入死界的入口，黄泉比良坂。”马尼戈特解释，“我们的灵魂被这家伙强行带过来了。”

“死界？”再次刷新认知的杰克诧异不已。

玛缇娜一言不发，但是眉心一直纠结在一起，久久不能解开。

黄泉比良坂么？

这地方……好熟悉的气息……就好像回到了某个归属一般……

马尼戈特没想到这家伙能放出这么强的积尸气冥界波，但是暗黑乌鸦座的招数明显不是与积尸气有关的类型……那他是怎么做到的？

“这是我们首领的力量。”流泽自认为来到黄泉比良坂的雅柏菲卡已经提前确定了死期，毫不吝惜地答疑解惑，“现在你们灵肉分离，没有肉体的双鱼座……毒血的存在也就没有意义了！你现在就像四肢具断的婴儿一样无法回击了！”

伤痕累累的雅柏菲卡咬紧牙关，攥紧了拳头。

“那么现在！让我把你的脸也撕碎吧！”

见暗黑乌鸦座猛扑向雅柏菲卡，杰克不由得惊呼出声。

正在这时，一拳重击砸向了流泽那张漂亮的小脸，当下就打得他口中血沫飞溅。

雅柏菲卡紧握双拳，“没有玫瑰，没有毒血，我还有拳头。”

流泽捂着刚刚被雅柏菲卡一拳捶下的脸颊，面露诧异。

“本来我还担心我的毒血战斗的时候会伤到杰克和玛缇娜，现在……”雅柏菲卡笑意深沉，活动了一下筋骨，准备大战一场，“我就可以随心所欲地开打了！”

“真好啊……”听到这话，玛缇娜不禁感慨，“如果战斗的时候被束缚，那多没趣啊。”

“呵，那家伙因为自己的玫瑰香气和毒血，无时无刻都在顾忌同伴的安危，”马尼戈特开怀笑了起来，“现在这顾忌没有了，他也可以斗志昂扬地使出全力了。”

玛缇娜嘲讽道：“看来，臭乌鸦失策了呢……”

“混……混蛋！”

怒不可遏的暗黑乌鸦座重拳出击，但是……

雅柏菲卡居然用他那张美得不可方物的脸蛋接下了他的拳头！

“居然……”流泽诧异地看着面前的人，他根本没想过雅柏菲卡有着这样的美貌居然如此不重视，“用脸接了拳头？”

“流泽啊，在装饰自己之前……首先要具备斗志与自豪！”

愤怒的雅柏菲卡全力出击，只一拳便把流泽打得头破血流，意识丧失瘫坐在地。

马尼戈特趁此机会，将他们一行四人的躯体传送到了黄泉比良坂，灵魂各自归位。毕竟灵魂和肉体都处于无防备状态，敌人会紧握时机直接将他们一网打尽。

“咯——”

玛缇娜灵魂回归躯体，一时之间难以适应，骤然咳出一口浓血，把一旁的杰克吓了一跳。

“玛缇娜！你还好吗？”杰克拍了拍她的背，心疼道，“你看起来……”

“我没事。”玛缇娜挣扎着站了起来，“就是习惯了灵魂的轻飘感，突然控制这副破破烂烂的身体不太舒服。”

“喂，雅柏菲卡，”马尼戈特看向刚刚打得激烈的两个美人所在，“你从乌鸦混蛋那儿问出什么了没？”

雅柏菲卡一直关注着昏死过去的暗黑乌鸦座流泽，“应该快清醒了吧……”

正在这时，流泽突然睁开了眼睛，发出一声惊叫。

“亚维德大人！请您饶恕我！啊——”

流泽的暗黑圣衣开始破碎，而他的灵魂也被幽蓝的鬼苍焰剧烈灼烧着，渐渐消散。

这鬼苍焰很快蔓延开来，引到了他们四人的身体之上。

雅柏菲卡心觉不妙，“马尼戈特！烧得越来越厉害了！”

“嘶——”感受到烈焰灼烧的玛缇娜倒吸一口凉气，“鬼苍焰不是只能烧灵体吗？为什么还能伤害真实的躯体？”

那样的灼痛感属实难受，她觉得自己要被融化了。

本想用血为介质传递小宇宙打散这鬼苍焰的少女身体疼得使不上力，完全不听使唤，连站立都很勉强。

“该死啊！那个混蛋首领的积尸气……”杰克瑟缩着躲避火焰，不甘地发泄道，“到底要把人耍到什么地步啊！”

“呵呵……强行突破吧！”马尼戈特已做好了背水一战的准备，凝聚起自己的小宇宙，“你们跟紧我，可别丢了啊！”

“积尸气冥界波！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 雅柏：我敢用脸接拳头，你敢吗？  
> 流泽：大哥我错了qaq  
> 玛缇娜：傻X暗黑，等我彻底醒了就把你们全鲨了
> 
> #关于黄泉比良坂#  
> 还没醒的女主：为什么我会觉得黄泉比良坂很熟悉？  
> 某个ooc作者：因为那是你家后花园【抠脚
> 
> 突然坐拥地产无数的女主：那我家后花园为什么那只螃蟹也能进？  
> 某只突然被cue的螃蟹：你家后花园自己不关好门怪我咯？


	7. Episode 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗黑猎犬的弑神洗礼。

灼烧着玛缇娜的火辣痛感渐渐消退，掌心只残留着生命鲜活的温热与触感。

那是杰克的手，玛缇娜十分熟悉那孩子的掌纹。她一直抓着杰克，避免走散。这孩子一个人没人保护，遇上敌人必然会陷入困境。

“杰克？”玛缇娜轻声叫了杰克一声，关心道，“你还好吗？”

“我还好，但是……”杰克的嗓音微微颤抖，“这里只有我们两个。”

走散了吗……是那个暗黑首领干的？

玛缇娜轻轻捏了捏杰克的手掌，算是安抚，“他们应该没出公馆，我们到处走走看，可能能找到他们。”

“嗯。”杰克打起精神，握紧了玛缇娜略带冰凉的手指，“玛缇娜，你别松手。”

“好。”

杰克牵住玛缇娜，两人就这样漫无目的地向前慢慢走去。可是前路越发昏暗，甚至月光都无法企及那黑暗深处隐藏的真相，只得被这该死的黑暗无力吞噬。杰克只能一手牵住身后的盲人同伴，一手抚上墙面，

暗黑鲸鱼座的话一直回荡在杰克的耳边。杰克意识到，自己对暗黑的人而言是某种必须斩杀的阻碍，可是自己明明什么也没做……

像自己这样的人，不过就是阴沟里苟延残喘的小老鼠，时刻提心吊胆会被飞来横祸夺命。

无论是谁，在这样卑微的生活中，都会渐渐迷失自我，浑浑噩噩，得过且过。

“玛缇娜，你说，”自我怀疑的杰克不确定地问，“我这样的人活着有什么意义呢？”

回复杰克的，是头顶不轻不重的敲击。

“你在胡说八道什么？”玛缇娜敲了一下杰克的脑袋，责骂道，“你是怕了暗黑那群家伙吗？”

杰克沉默不语。

玛缇娜对杰克的退缩有些生气，“你记住了！没有一个人活着是没有意义的！就算被讨厌的家伙踩在脚底下，你也要活下去！因为活着才能复仇，才能让希望你活下去的人安心，明白吗？”

被生气的玛缇娜震住的杰克愣了愣，木然地看着身旁那个少女。

在这寒冷的长夜之中，玛缇娜燃烧着她月白色的小宇宙，向杰克传来了阵阵暖意。

这个来历和自己一样不明的姐姐……在失去记忆之前一定是个很好的人吧……

至少她是被人爱着的，才会说出这样鼓励人的话。

玛缇娜伸出另一只手，试探着摸上了杰克的脑袋，隔着帽子揉了揉。“你就别把那群混蛋的话放在心上了，没必要为了那种人渣怀疑自己、怀疑生命、怀疑世界。”

虽然玛缇娜这么说，杰克心中仍然没有解开心结。

二人继续摸索着向前走去，随着他们继续行进，外界的微光渐渐可现。霎时间，一张凶恶可怖的脸出现在杰克眼前的那面墙上。

杰克倒吸一口凉气，吓得倒退两步。待看清那张脸之后，这才发现不过是张面具。

自己吓自己的杰克舒了一口气，细细端详着那张面具。那张奇怪的面具涂满了如血一般的猩红，獠牙狰狞，仿佛地狱里奴役灵魂的恶鬼一般，好似下一刻它就会活过来，将弱小的人类吞噬入腹。

就在这一瞬，杰克的脑海中迅速闪过一些零散的记忆，某种似曾相识感迅速涌上了心头。

“这个面具……”少年下意识摸了摸自己一直佩戴着的项链，喃喃自语，“我认识……”

看不见的玛缇娜不知道杰克见到了什么，但是听杰克这么一说，觉得好奇。“怎么了？什么面具？”

话音刚落，玛缇娜感受到一股强大的力量自她的身后渐渐浮现出来。

是那道银色的光！

也正是这时，一个男人的声音在这空荡荡的走廊里回响起来。“这个假面来自赤道之上的死亡皇后岛，监视并封印着暗黑圣斗士与暗黑圣衣……我们杀了守护假面的男人，灭绝了他的血脉并把这面具带走……但是现在看起来，我们没有赶尽杀绝，漏掉了一个。”

杰克僵硬地转过身去，见到了一个身穿黑色铠甲的高大男人。那家伙一手提着之前在墓地出现的银枪，不紧不慢扶正了自己的单片眼镜，看向杰克的杀意完全暴露了出来。

玛缇娜伸手拦在杰克和这男人之间，质问道：“所以，你们把杰克的家人全都杀了？”

“正是如此，全都是我，暗黑猎犬座犹度所为。”对方直截了当地承认了自己的罪行，“不过……现在我觉得这反而是件好事呢。我有件事情很想拜托这个孩子……毁了那个面具！”

“为什么是我？”杰克疑惑。

犹度推了推自己反射着月光的眼镜片，“那个面具，好像只能死亡皇后岛的人才能做到……”

既然如此，那么……这个面具一定是打败暗黑的关键！

杰克望着墙上的面具，心中已有了打算。

“呵呵，汪汪叫的小狗，你还真是自以为是。”

继那只聒噪的乌鸦之后，玛缇娜觉得自己又被这装模作样的猎犬给恶心了。但是……那东西在这只疯狗身上，她得想办法拿到。

“小鬼，我建议你别打鬼主意。”犹度已然看透了杰克的想法，“那面具离开了死亡皇后岛，本就失去了本来的效用。”

杰克心下一惊。

犹度又转向那个浑身血迹、拦在自己与死亡皇后岛那孩子之间的少女，提起了手中的那柄长枪。“而你……小姑娘，你是在找这个吧？你在想，要趁我不备，从我手下夺下这东西……但是就你目前的小宇宙和那双瞎了的眼睛，能不能活着从我手底下跑出来还不知道呢。哈哈哈……”

这家伙怎么……知道他们的想法！

杰克和玛缇娜不约而同靠近了同伴一点。现在他们俩一个不会战斗，一个伤痕累累，完全不是面前这个男人的对手。

“我在看破人心这块还算有点心得，你们现在想的、还有你们想隐瞒的，我都能看见。就比如……那孩子隐瞒自己少女的身份苟且偷生！”

见那暗黑猎犬座出拳、准备越过自己冲向杰克的那一刻，玛缇娜抬起了自己渗出血液的双手，燃烧着自己的小宇宙，以血为引，迅速释放体内的能量。巨大的冲击奔向四面八方，犹度双臂交叉格挡，后退了两步，披在暗黑圣衣上的外套后尾因此撕裂飞散。而杰克再次被玛缇娜制造的冲击波击飞，撞在了身后的墙上，眼冒金星。面具也应声而掉，落在杰克手边。

“哦……是我小看了你。但是看看你现在的样子，我稍微用点力，你那纤细的脖子就会被我折断！”

犹度感受到那小宇宙穿越暗黑圣衣直接冲荡着他的内脏，但这对他没有什么过多的伤害。但玛缇娜失血过多，呼吸急促，强撑着站立的她举起渗血的双臂，微微颤抖。

她的头脑混乱而昏沉，就像有一片厚重的乌云覆盖在她的意识之上，不可散去。

犹度在玛缇娜失神的这一短短的间隙，一把抓住了她的脖颈，把她从地上提了起来。

暗黑猎犬座下了狠手，试图直接掐断玛缇娜的脖子！

“咯——”

一口污血从玛缇娜的口腔之中满溢而出，呛得她喉咙发痛。目眦尽裂的她无心在意突如其来的窒息与全身那些撕裂的痛楚，脑海中只想着一件事。

打败这个家伙，保护杰克。

杰克捂着自己撞在墙上的头颅，好不容易恢复意识，便看见玛缇娜正被那个暗黑圣斗士死死扼住脖子，奋力抵抗着。

“玛缇娜！”

“别急，小鬼。”犹度露出一个温文尔雅的邪恶笑容，“等我处决完这家伙，就轮到你了。”

“杰克！走啊！”玛缇娜大喊着让杰克走开，“拿着面具！去找那两个人！别管我！”

犹度掐着玛缇娜脖子的那只手用劲更狠，玛缇娜再次咳出一口鲜血。

杰克双手攥紧了拳，因为害怕一直低着头，全身战栗。

她能做些什么……像她这样弱小的垃圾……能做些什么……

低着头的杰克看到了脚边的面具。

死亡皇后岛的面具……

她拾起那面面具，就在这时，她已经知道要怎么做了。

马尼戈特，如果你说我们身体里的那个宇宙能够创造奇迹，那么……就让奇迹在这里发生吧！

杰克义无反顾将那面具戴在了自己的脸上。

就在那一瞬，奇迹居然真的降临了。

玛缇娜感觉扼住她脖子的那股力量骤然消失，没有支撑的她直接摔倒在地，重新获得呼吸机会的少女大口大口呼吸着得来不易的空气，挣扎着坐了起来。

“发生了什么……”死里逃生的玛缇娜不清楚发生了什么，焦急摸索着寻找杰克，“杰克？杰克？”

杰克摘下了面具，怔怔地望着面前的景象。

那个暗黑的男人倒在地上一动不动，身上那黑色的暗黑圣衣也褪去了黑色，裂纹遍布。原来握在那家伙手上的银枪也安静地躺在几米以外的地面上，沐浴着柔和的月华，静谧安详。

手握面具的杰克摸到面具上的一个缺口，她观察了一番，却发现这缺口的形状能和自己脖子上那条项链对上。

杰克将项链上的碎片安回了面具之上，拿好面具连忙扶起无头苍蝇似在到处摸索的玛缇娜。

玛缇娜感受到杰克的气息，慌乱的状态安定不少，“杰克？是不是他们来了？”

“他们没来，我也不知道怎么回事。”杰克也不知道原因，“我只是把那面具戴上了而已。”

“看来，你真的是那个岛上的孩子啊……本来你应该很幸福的……”玛缇娜心疼地摸了摸杰克的小手，转而恨恨道，“这群家伙真是可恶！”

“可恶？你们今天一个都别想逃出去了！”

杰克诧异地看着那个从地上站起的男人，大吃一惊。

他他他……他不是被自己用面具打倒了吗？怎么又起来了！

“没想到这面具居然恢复了原来的力量……”暗黑猎犬座犹度踱步着，漫不经心拾起了那把银枪，“那就试试看，这把神之武器能不能把你们一并解决了吧！”

玛缇娜呆愣在原地，“神……之武器？”

犹度狞笑着举起手中的银枪，“来自冥界的祝福之枪，伊芙洛吉亚。它会让你们没有痛苦死去的……呵呵……”

“伊芙洛吉亚……冥界……我……呃……”

那银色的光芒距离玛缇娜越近，她的意识就越发混乱，完全无法冷静思考的少女只能吐出一些不成句的词，用那沾满自身鲜血的双手痛苦地捂住了脸。

她是谁……她为什么会变成这样……

杰克见玛缇娜全然失控，连忙拿起面具，试图再次利用面具的力量打倒暗黑猎犬座，面具却被那尖锐的银枪一把挑开，把她的手心划出一道血痕。

“我知道你在想什么！”犹度疯狂地笑了起来，“这次我就先把你干掉！”

完了……这次真的要……

杰克闭上了眼。

她真的……不想死在暗黑手下啊……

但预想之中被武器刺穿的痛苦却并未降临。杰克睁开双眼，见到眼前的情形，如遭雷击，捂住了自己的嘴，泪水不自觉地疯狂涌出。

玛缇娜……拦下了那把银枪前进的脚步。

她死死地握住那夺命银枪，银枪距离她的心脏不过咫尺，只要犹度稍微一使劲，那把祝福之枪就能直接刺入心脏，彻底了结了她。

而犹度也的确如此做了——他毫不犹豫推动伊芙洛吉亚，直接刺入了玛缇娜的心脏，再贯穿了她的身体！

温热的鲜血飞溅，落下两滴在杰克的手背之上。

杰克眼见玛缇娜受此重伤，必死无疑，心中悲愤油然而生。

即便如此，玛缇娜的手仍然死死握紧了那柄祝福之枪。

她的身体被伊芙洛吉亚贯穿，本以为自己会因此结束生命，可某种温暖而熟悉的力量从贯穿伤口流经全身，将碎片式的记忆灌输到她的脑海之中。

那是一片花海，微风轻拂那些幼嫩的花朵，安然流转。

一个身穿坚实的黑色铠甲的女性手握这刺入她身体的银枪出现在她脑海的这片花海之中。月白色的光辉包裹着那个女子，她明亮的墨绿色双瞳之中，是无边无际的矛盾——战意与平和在那双眸中上下交锋，从未停歇。

她举起了手中的祝福之枪，一把刺向了意识混沌的自己。

“醒来吧。”玛缇娜听到一个很像自己声音的声音如此呼喊，“你需要去寻找真相与答案。”

霎时间，风云变幻，祝福之枪中封印的力量重归这副柔弱的身体中，臣服在这高贵灵魂的脚下。

玛缇娜半跪下去被刺穿的身体，一直不肯松开握住那枪的手。

犹度松扔开了那穿入少女尸体不愿离去的银枪，恶狠狠地盯着泪流不止的杰克。“现在……轮到你了！”

杰克尚未从同伴死于眼前的悲哀中回神，便见那高大的身影朝着自己袭来。

暗黑猎犬座朝着杰克飞扑过去，试图直接把这小鬼掐死。正在这时，一道刺眼的银白光芒从少女渐渐冰冷的躯体爆发出来，炫目得让人睁不开眼。

杰克再次睁开眼时，眼前出现的却是身着血衣的少女的背影。

发生了……什么？

“破坏规则、试图弑神的罪人，”那少女声音悠扬却冷漠，但仍然可以认出是玛缇娜的声音，“神将降罪于你。”

玛缇娜……没有死……

太好了……

杰克跪坐在地，不停擦拭着因喜极而泣而涌出的鼻涕眼泪。

犹度显然没料到这样的情形。

面前的那个少女拔出了那柄刺穿她身体的祝福之枪，身上的伤痕全然消失，肌肤苍白，长发如泼墨，墨绿双眸在月色下冰冷而不近人情，没有神采。

沐浴着月光的持枪少女毫不犹豫将枪头直指那试图夺下她与杰克性命的暗黑猎犬座。

犹度倒退两步，震惊道：“你！你到底是谁？”

“吾乃安息女神玛卡里亚！”重获新生的少女夺回了刺穿她身体的伊芙洛吉亚，面若寒霜，“既想弑神，那便将你送到永无宁日的第五狱，永受火烤之刑，从此再不得转世轮回！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来，让我们提前为暗黑猎犬座献上花圈并狠狠呸他两口
> 
> 小剧场  
> 玛卡里亚：小兔崽子，刺我的时候不是挺能耐的吗？怎么现在怂了？【白眼  
> 犹度：QAQ  
> 杰克：【原地石化


	8. Episode 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安息女神再临人间。

安息女神……玛卡里亚……冥王哈迪斯的女儿……

犹度怎么也没想到，这鲁莽而普通的少女，竟然是一位借转世的人类之躯降临大地的冥神！

玛缇娜，不，应当说安息女神玛卡里亚，她如今已经觉醒了神识，也夺回了自己失落在外的武器祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚，对付这样一个小小的暗黑圣斗士应该是不费吹灰之力的事。

但玛卡里亚察觉到这具转世肉身似乎将她神魂受到的某些伤害映射出来，又因为最初不会使用小宇宙而浪费血液导致失血过多，虚弱得在死亡边界风雨飘摇，根本支撑不住突然增强的小宇宙，不由得为自己未觉醒之前冲动行事感到气恼。

果然她当初就该好好听那两个雅典娜的圣斗士说的，躲在他们身后装鹌鹑，也不至于现在连小宇宙都收不住。

犹度渐渐脱离神的威压，恢复镇定，简要分析情况。

安息女神虽是神祗，但觉醒时间尚短，这具身体又因为战斗失血过多，一时之间不可能恢复。而那个小鬼离开面具什么都不是，捏死她就像捏死一只蚂蚁一样简单。

现在那小鬼手上没有面具，正是绝佳时机。

犹度飞速绕过安息女神，一跃而起，向柔弱的少女杰克伸出了锋利的尖爪。

杰克凭借本能在地上打了个滚，躲开了暗黑猎犬的这一袭击，但是身上的衣服却没能幸免。外套已经完全没法穿了，里衣也被那疯狗的爪子撕裂，露出了大半肩头。

看不见战况的玛卡里亚在黑暗中感受到暗黑猎犬座波动的小宇宙，回身一枪，杀气十足。犹度察觉到来自身后的杀气，身子连忙一侧，本来冲着他脊柱的枪尖扎透了他穿着的外套，将外套钉在了地上。犹度也借此金蝉脱壳，从安息女神的枪下逃了出来。

“杰克，”玛卡里亚拔出了插入地面的伊芙洛吉亚，“你拿着面具去找那两个圣斗士，这家伙我来对付。”

她意识到犹度的目标从始至终都是杰克，冷声打发杰克赶紧离开战场。

玛卡里亚向来是个有恩必报的神。杰克之前救了重伤的她，又是死亡皇后岛的遗孤——这孩子是她的恩人，也是对付暗黑圣斗士的关键，绝对不能被敌人抓住。

杰克乖乖照做，急忙伸手够到面具抱在怀里。

“想跑？站住！”

犹度再次向杰克冲了过去，但他再次感受到身后安息女神的那柄祝福之枪杀意腾腾地冲向了自己，只得转身用被毁坏的暗黑圣衣格挡。

暗黑猎犬座的暗黑圣衣护臂在伊芙洛吉亚的重击之下悄然碎裂，而犹度也被这冲击猛地压倒在地。

“你的弑神之罪判决尚未执行，如今又想在神的面前施下新的罪行么？”

安息女神的声音悠远而无情，来自神的愠怒压迫在暗黑猎犬座犹度的身躯之上，使得犹度浑身僵硬，动弹不得。

玛卡里亚看不见的是，她的眼下再次溢出了鲜血，而嘴角边渗出的血痕已经干涸，深红色的血渍在她苍白的面目上极为显眼，不可忽视。

她现在的确很虚弱，能站在这儿，能用这把银枪和对方打架，已经完全是在靠意志支撑了。

犹度意识到如今的玛卡里亚不过是在虚张声势，以她如今这破破烂烂的肉身，怎么能完全发挥出神的小宇宙？

他瞥见趁机从他身边跑过的杰克，抓住这不可多得的时机，伸手抓住了杰克的脚踝。

杰克本想着趁机从这儿跑出去，去找雅柏菲卡和马尼戈特，脚踝突然被人往后一拽，她重心不稳，摔倒在地，手上的面具也飞了出去。

还没等杰克从地上爬起来，她便发现站在自己身后的暗黑猎犬座突然口吐鲜血，倒了下去。

自犹度的心脏对应的部位盛开着一朵娇艳的纯白玫瑰，正在吸收跳动的心脏中不断泵出的血液，染上了深红的颜色。

杰克很快认出了那玫瑰的主人，欣喜若狂，“雅柏菲卡！”

“白玫瑰……双鱼座！混蛋……”犹度认出了身上的白玫瑰，他没想到双鱼座这么快就解决了战斗，不甘道，“你的对手……应该是雷马鲁格斯……怎么会……”

自阴翳出走出一个黄金般的身影。身着黄金圣衣的双鱼座黄金圣斗士脸上虽挂了彩，但这伤痕仍然难掩他的美貌。他孤傲地将黑暗抛在身后，举起了手中的玫瑰，嘲讽道：“如果你是说那个贪吃男，他现在已经成了玫瑰的肥料了。”

白玫瑰疯狂汲取源自生命之源的温热，褪去圣洁的白色，为夺目的猩红所取代，昭示着生命的终结。

“那条疯狗的小宇宙消失了……在我的特别关照下，估计现在已经往第五狱走了。”安息女神玛卡里亚皱眉，“双鱼座的玫瑰还真是一如既往的危险致命。”

一身擦伤的杰克抱着面具，犹豫着要不要问候一下玛缇娜。转念一想，平凡的玛缇娜已经变成了安息女神玛卡里亚，如果自己还像以前一样亲近她，她会不会生气呢……

正在这时，玛卡里亚却靠近了杰克，将之前战斗时留下的暗黑猎犬座的外套披在杰克身上。有趣的是，因为看不见，玛卡里亚拿反了衣服，领口与下摆的方向掉了个个，就这样随随便便盖在了杰克肩上，动作却潇洒自然又一气呵成。

杰克见状，不由得咯咯笑了起来。

玛卡里亚一头雾水，总觉得哪里不对，但是怎么想也想不通，干脆就不想这件事，转向双鱼座雅柏菲卡所在。

雅柏菲卡已经感受到安息女神觉醒的小宇宙，不卑不亢正式和苏醒的玛卡里亚打了个招呼：“安息女神玛卡里亚大人，我是双鱼座的雅柏菲卡。”

玛卡里亚还记得双鱼座和那只臭乌鸦的拳头对决，发自真心夸赞道：“你是个有风骨的圣斗士，我很欣赏你。”

雅柏菲卡心底里警钟长鸣。

这是个冥神，虽然雅典娜下令要将她和祝福之枪一并带回，但这行为会不会引狼入室？

此时，杰克已经把那件外套重新穿好了，抱着面具走了过来。

雅柏菲卡注意到杰克被撕坏的里衣，又联想起玛卡里亚给杰克披衣服的举动，不由得愣了一下，“杰克……原来你是女孩子吗？”

“啊……这个……我不是故意要瞒着的。”杰克笑着摸了摸鼻子，在这战斗中不知不觉解开心结的她已经不会再把自己贬低成所谓里世界的人了，“看到你们战斗的样子，突然觉得以前的我真的又蠢又傻。不过我现在已经不会这么想了！因为……”

杰克看着玛卡里亚，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像盛满了星星的夜空。

失明的玛卡里亚察觉到杰克看向自己的视线，轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，混合着月光的清冷，轻飘飘地落在那双眼睛里，倒映出杰克的身影。

感受到玛卡里亚仍然是那个玛缇娜之后，杰克打起精神，笑着说：“因为我已经用你们说的小宇宙创造了奇迹呀！”

奇迹啊……

玛卡里亚轻笑出声。奇迹都是被创造出来的，归根结底，没有努力就没有奇迹。

“我们快去找马尼戈特会合吧！”杰克紧紧抱着手中的面具，提议道，“他现在……一定在和暗黑的首领苦战！”

杰克正准备动身，却被雅柏菲卡拉住了。

杰克不解，雅柏菲卡则眼神示意杰克看向玛卡里亚。

此时的玛卡里亚缓缓半跪于地面，手中紧握她的祝福之枪，燃烧着她的小宇宙，试图借此“看见”周围的一切。

她听到了数不尽的哭丧，道不尽的冤屈。

“等等……这地方……”玛卡里亚察觉到不对，横眉一竖，“这不是一座普通的房子。”

她似乎“看见”无数魂魄在游荡，它们哭号着像神灵倾诉它们遭遇的不公，祈求神灵降罪于罪魁祸首，让它们得以回归平静的死亡。

“啧……没想到，在我睡着的时候，人间竟然有这等毁坏往生规则之人。以魂灵筑起的公馆……当真是奢侈啊！”

失明的安息女神空洞的眼中燃起了熊熊怒火，这等害人性命还以此为乐的祸害必须要重罚！

正当玛卡里亚准备降下祝福，让这些无辜亡灵重新往生的时候，她却发现有个强大的小宇宙先她一步，打开了通往冥界的通道，力图将这些冤魂一起送到黄泉比良坂。

呵……会这种招式的，果然是巨蟹座。

玛卡里亚收起了自己的小宇宙。既然有人代劳，虚弱的她没必要花心思处理这个讨厌的烂摊子。

反正每一代的巨蟹座圣斗士进黄泉比良坂就像进自己家后花园一样，她都要怀疑黄泉比良坂不是冥界的地盘了。

“玛缇……玛卡里亚大人！”杰克的声音在玛卡里亚耳边响起，“这……这座公馆在崩坏？”

雅柏菲卡也是头一次遇上这种情况，“比起说崩坏……这看起来更像是消失。”

“雅柏菲卡，你们圣斗士还真是舍己为人啊，当真是雅典娜的好战士。”玛卡里亚以自己的武器为支撑站了起来，细细听着这些灵魂远去的声音，“那个巨蟹座居然打算把构成这座公馆的所有灵魂用积尸气冥界波全部传送到黄泉比良坂。”

那只螃蟹的灵魂，现在应该和她一样伤痕累累吧？

毕竟对方也会使用积尸气，应该和螃蟹先生算是师出同门，自然会使伤害到对手魂魄的招数。

能看见灵体的杰克伸手触碰了一下那些四散的灵体，突然一阵剧痛袭来，少女不由得吃痛，跪倒在地。

“没事吧，杰克？”雅柏菲卡见此情形，关心道。

杰克摇头。她抬头看向穹顶所在，因为组成这座公馆的灵魂们离去，天花板露出了巨大的豁口。杰克从那口子里见到了镶嵌着众多星辰的无边无际的夜空，一条混乱的通道出现在天际，灵魂们正朝着那儿蜂拥而去。

那些可怜的魂魄会解脱吗？

“还真是仁慈的人。”玛卡里亚感受到距离这儿不远处那熊熊燃烧的小宇宙，认出了那就是现任的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士，“不过这小子的小宇宙和赛奇有点像啊……”

听到玛卡里亚提到教皇的名字，雅柏菲卡向她解释：“马尼戈特正是教皇大人赛奇的弟子。”

“哦？”玛卡里亚有些意外，“赛奇那么规矩的人，怎么这个徒弟看着这么不正经？”

没等雅柏菲卡组织语言回答她，玛卡里亚便自己接了这话茬，“不过，赛奇倒是会教弟子。这家伙看着还挺适合在我们冥界溜达的……那个巨蟹座估计是从死人堆里活下来的小孩吧。”

所以才会如此仁慈，不愿意学敌人一把火把这些灵魂烧个干净。

玛卡里亚深吸一口气，整理好自己的心情，勉强认出了杰克微小的小宇宙，向坐在地上的杰克伸出了手。

“走了，杰克。”安息女神做这动作好像她没有觉醒神格时一般自然，向着那可怜少女微笑道，“现在……我们要出发给你可怜的家人复仇了。”

现在巨蟹座应该已经带着他的敌人去了黄泉比良坂吧？

玛卡里亚轻笑一声，举起手中的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚，枪尖直指辽阔的星空。

“空间传送！”


	9. Episode 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗黑祭坛的“无罪论”。

眨眼间，杰克发现自己回到了黄泉比良坂。

怀中的面具还在，玛卡里亚手握银枪站在她的身旁，但雅柏菲卡却没有过来。

玛卡里亚知道杰克在想什么，慢悠悠解释道：“我目前的状态最多把自己和你这小鬼送过来，可送不动双鱼座这小子。而且……”

安息女神举起手中的祝福之枪，顺着枪尖的方向，杰克瞧见了前方一个身披黄金战甲的身影。

那是马尼戈特。

遍体鳞伤的马尼戈特伫立在这荒芜的黄泉比良坂上，灵体的袅袅青烟环绕在他的身旁，似乎在向他倾诉解脱的谢意。

“马尼戈特！”

听到杰克的呼喊，马尼戈特转身望去，便见到手握面具的少年与一身血腥的持枪少女。

见到玛卡里亚手中的祝福之枪，马尼戈特不禁皱眉。

已经觉醒了么？安息女神……

现在的她到底是什么立场？是圣域的盟友，还是……注定的敌人？

玛卡里亚看不见那巨蟹座打量自己的目光，只是将手搭在杰克肩上，让杰克给自己带路。 

神祗周身那超脱不凡的气度震慑了四周的游魂，它们不自觉地给这位女神和她的小跟班让路，瑟缩着混入跃入深渊的灵魂长队中，隐藏自己的气息。

很快，玛卡里亚松开了搭在杰克肩上的手，站在离杰克与马尼戈特两步远的地方，静静观战。

杰克靠近马尼戈特后，在他对面见到了一个左面有刀疤的长发男人。

那就是……暗黑的首领吗？屠杀死亡皇后岛的罪魁祸首？

见到仇人的杰克下意识将怀里的面具抱得更紧，眼中是藏不住的恨意。

一只大手轻柔地抚上杰克毛茸茸的小脑袋，而那只手的主人马尼戈特站在杰克身旁，另一只手拳头紧攥。

“亚维德……好好还债吧……”马尼戈特冷笑一声，“在杰克和这面具的面前还干净这些血债！”

亚维德身上的暗黑圣衣在黄泉比良坂里发出昏暗的光，在他的身后，是窥不见底的地狱深渊。

这位暗黑祭坛座毫无悔改之意，“小子，你把我破烂不堪的魂魄拽了出来，以为这样就能把我打败吗？看看你自己，你也好不到哪儿去！哈哈哈……可别为了给这小鬼报仇把自己的命搭进去了。”

听到这话，杰克怒火中烧，“啧……这家伙！”

马尼戈特却拦下了杰克想冲上去的脚步，回头看向身后的玛卡里亚。

那位安息女神虽然浑身血污，却仍然给人一种不可侵犯的威严。

“愚蠢的人类，想必你不清楚如今到底是何等状况了吧……”

沉默许久的玛卡里亚开口了。她手提圣枪，走上前来，将众多冤魂的哭诉尽数收下，“好，听见了……它们在说，让你死也不得安生，就像你折磨他们一样。可真是深仇大恨啊……死了都不让人安宁。”

亚维德看着那柄银枪，再看向手握银枪的血衣少女，已然明白了状况。

“呵呵……像您这样的背叛者似乎没有立场来审判我吧，安息女神玛卡里亚。”亚维德讥讽道，“上一场圣战背叛了冥王与冥界，站在圣域这边……和自己的老师、死神塔纳托斯兵戎相见……我们不过是同类罢了。”

玛卡里亚顿时皱眉蹙眼，“这是谁告诉你的？你的师父吗？”

“不要提我师父那个失败者了！明明有能力坐上教皇之位，将整个世界收入囊中，却偏偏要躲在嘉米尔那鸟不拉屎的地方修狗屁圣衣！”亚维德不满道，“还指望我去继承他的祭坛座圣衣……呵呵……我才不会安心过这种苦日子！”

嘉米尔……祭坛座……

玛卡里亚很快明白了那位倒霉的师父是谁，不由得头疼，“白礼还真是……在教徒弟这块比他老弟赛奇差劲多了……当初把这俩从塔纳托斯老师手底下捞出来也不知道是对是错……”

“喂喂，安息女神大人，稍微积点口德吧。”

对于安息女神对自家师父兄弟俩做出这样的言论，马尼戈特心里有些不舒服。但是他从玛卡里亚这话中，骤然反应过来一件事——

安息女神玛卡里亚是冥王哈迪斯的女儿，又是死神塔纳托斯的学生。按理说，她应该会成为冥王军的重要人物……但是这安息女神不光没帮冥王军，不光出手救下雅典娜的圣斗士，还帮圣域打自己人。

冥界众神的关系……看来并不和睦。

“既然你小子存心想从我这儿找不痛快，那我自然是要满足你的……”

玛卡里亚举起手中的祝福之枪，又猛地挥下，将矛头直指那不思悔改的暗黑祭坛座。

就在那一瞬，那些常年囿于亚维德创造的公馆中的魂灵一股脑地冲向亚维德，攀上了亚维德的魂魄，个个怒目圆睁，不断地撕扯着。

“看看吧，亚维德。”马尼戈特听见了这些灵魂憎恨的怒号，“它们对你的恨已经让它们不得安息，无处可逃……现在他们只有一个目的……”

杰克注意到，马尼戈特的笑容变得张狂起来。

“那就是……让你堕入地狱受罪啊！”

亚维德被灵魂束缚，动弹不得，但是他仍然对自己的罪行没有一丝悔改，“很好，无处可逃的话……那就全部让我消灭了吧！”

熊熊的鬼火燃烧着这些可怜的灵魂，升起阵阵青烟，被鬼苍焰灼烧的它们发出了痛彻心扉的惨叫。

见此情形的马尼戈特和杰克瞠目结舌，他们没想到亚维德竟然这样心狠手辣，毫无怜悯之心。

“哈哈哈……”亚维德狂笑，“憎恶的力量，有什么用呢……”

正在这时，一道月白色的小宇宙光芒将亚维德与那些烈焰中的魂魄一并包裹起来。鬼苍焰仍然在继续燃烧，但那些亡灵却停止了哭号。

“遭恶人残害的无辜之人啊，在烈焰中获得永恒的安宁吧！”玛卡里亚高举着她的伊芙洛吉亚，极为认真地吟唱着神灵为这无辜受累的魂魄们作下的祝福诗，“你们将化作山川星辰，得见世间之恶报应不爽。罪人在苦难之地为其罄竹难书的罪行赎罪，而你们得以重获新生。”

那月白色的光芒渐渐散开，围绕在亚维德身边的魂灵获得了神祗的祝福，安然离去，迎接新生。

但这最后释放的祝福击垮了玛卡里亚的躯体。她感受到一股腥甜直冲嗓子眼，哇的吐出一口浓稠的血液，踉跄两步便跪倒在地，连自己的祝福之枪都拿不动。

马尼戈特大惊。

玛卡里亚的这具遍布伤痕、破破烂烂的人类身体根本承受不住她强大的小宇宙，如今只怕是大伤元气。

真是个……不要命的家伙。

“呵，得到了神的祝福，便满足地离开了么……当真是一群懦弱的家伙……”被魂火包围的亚维德面露鄙夷，高傲地看着脱力的安息女神，“安息女神，也不过如此。明明可以独善其身，安心地享受着人们的朝拜，却非要把自己折磨成这样……看来我将你比作同类，似乎有些高看了。”

“咳咳……看在白礼那小子的面子上，我不打算用神的手段折磨你。”玛卡里亚咳嗽着，用手背拭去嘴边的血迹，“但是……你在地狱的日子绝对不会好过，该受的罪一点也不会少。而且……”

玛卡里亚强撑着想站起来，却屡屡失败，最后是被杰克扶起来的。

“你害的我的恩人小朋友家破人亡，只能在夹缝中求生……又奴役着这些本应顺利转世的亡魂……还有那些数不尽的恶事……”玛卡里亚嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“你不会有转世的机会了，亚维德，你这混蛋在地狱里一直待着吧！”

话音刚落，一阵源自身体内部的强烈痛感击打着玛卡里亚的双目。疼痛难忍的她松开了杰克扶着她的手，战栗着捂住了双眼。

“玛缇娜！”

杰克眼见玛卡里亚痛苦地蜷缩成一团，连忙把她抱在自己的臂弯中。

马尼戈特看向亚维德的方向，见他只是站在原地，身边的鬼苍焰尚未完全散去。

亚维德刚刚并未出手，这恐怕是安息女神自己……

“巨蟹座，这是你们师门的事，你解决吧。”被杰克扶着的玛卡里亚虚弱道，“早点解决完，早点让我回去休息。”

任性妄为的神真讨厌啊……

马尼戈特本想沉默点头，后来想起安息女神如今是个瞎子，还是不情愿地嗯了一声。

玛卡里亚空洞的双眼半睁着看向黄泉比良坂昏暗的天空，但她眼前只是无边无际的无形虚幻，“杰克，我有点困……”

“玛缇娜，别在这里睡……”杰克慌了，抬着安息女神的那只手臂微微颤抖，声音染上了哭腔，“要睡我们回去睡好不好？”

意识开始混沌的玛卡里亚听到杰克的声音，艰难地扯了扯嘴角，“放心，我不会死的……等一切解决完了，我们就在狂欢节上到处去玩吧……我真的好想穿着漂亮的衣服在大街上走啊……”

“好好好……你说什么都好……求求你别在这儿睡着……”

杰克哭得很安静，只是不停地掉着眼泪，轻声呜咽着。自有记忆起她就很少哭——在那样的生存条件下，无用的眼泪只会增添烦恼。

“我就睡一会儿……”眼泪滴滴答答落在玛卡里亚的手背上。她听到杰克的哭声，伸出沾满血污的手，抚上了杰克的脸颊摸了摸，“放心好了……我是神，我不会死的。”

杰克嗫嚅着问：“真的吗？”

“她不会死的。”马尼戈特宽慰道，“玛卡里亚可是冥界的神啊……”

“巨蟹座说的没错，”玛卡里亚点头，“我就睡一会儿，到时候一切都结束了再叫我。”

意识模糊的玛卡里亚似乎听到有鸟雀鸣叫的声音，身旁传来温暖的气息，就好像置身于那困她多年的完美仙境伊利西亚一般。

就睡一会儿……不会很久……

玛卡里亚如此想着，闭上了双眼。

“杰克，她就交给你了。”

马尼戈特见安息女神呼吸渐渐平稳，已经睡熟，安顿好这两个无法战斗的同伴，目光灼灼地看着眼前的暗黑祭坛座、也算是他同门师兄的亚维德。

亚维德身边的鬼苍焰已经熄灭，身穿暗黑祭坛座圣衣的他固执地站在黄泉比良坂的深渊旁，等待马尼戈特的动作。

马尼戈特举起手中的拳头，黄金圣衣在这阴沉的黄泉比良坂闪烁着耀眼的光辉。

“现在……轮到我们之间的对决了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰克：别立死亡flag啊！！！  
> 马尼戈特：你放一百个心，冥神没这么容易挂的= =  
> 玛卡里亚：在自己家被自己打成这个鬼样子真是丢脸……


	10. Episode 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无名之辈于狂欢中呼语歌唱。

玛卡里亚被困在一片黑暗之中，听到了耳边有悦耳的琴声，还有仙女们玩笑的声音。

她想起过去在塔纳托斯神殿跟着死神研习战斗之术的日子——死神大人身为冥界武神，看起来傲慢狂妄，难以接近，却十分喜好音乐，奏得一手好琴。玛卡里亚无聊的时候还帮塔纳托斯写过几首琴诗，让神殿里的仙女奏唱。

不过死神教学生可没有半人马喀戎那么贤能。每每玛卡里亚与之对战，必然会输得头破血流，偶尔过来探望兄弟的睡神还会坐在一旁慢悠悠吃水果围观。最后被打得落花流水的安息女神总会被她的母神珀耳塞福涅一边嗔骂一边小心翼翼处理伤口。

她真的好想母神啊……

混沌之中，玛卡里亚听到有个男声在她耳边唠叨：“她还没醒吗？已经睡了一天一夜了。再不醒，我们可就只能把她捆好，然后背回圣域了。”

“马尼戈特，做事不要这么粗暴。”这是双鱼座雅柏菲卡的声音。

马尼戈特心有不爽，“真是的……反正这个任性自大、肆意妄为的蠢蛋女神睡得这么死，听不到我说话。”

杰克的声音这时候也响了起来：“马尼戈特！你不要对玛缇……玛卡里亚大人这么无礼啦！”

这个巨蟹座……竟敢扰她清梦……还这么随便评判她……

不可饶恕！

玛卡里亚心气郁结，猛地睁开眼睛，顺着巨蟹座声音的方向瞪了过去。

马尼戈特笑着说话的时候，语气里嘲讽大喇喇地表现了出来，“哟，女神大人你醒了？自我介绍一下，我是巨蟹座的马尼戈特。再不醒，我还以为您要睡到圣战开打、世界毁灭呢。”

这家伙！真的很烦啊！

“你，真的，很吵。”被吵醒的安息女神坐起身，愠怒地半眯着眼，一字一顿地说，“臭、螃、蟹，还不快点滚回圣域去找你师傅讨奶喝？”

雅柏菲卡无奈，为什么这次任务他摊上了这么两个不对付的人呢……

马尼戈特对玛卡里亚不痛不痒的挑衅不甚在意，轻笑一声，“玛卡里亚大人，我们还得回圣域向教皇大人汇报任务。您要是休息好了，我们就要启程了。”

怕自己没有说清楚，马尼戈特还特别将“我们”这个范围给刚起床还生着气的安息女神划定了一番，“‘我们’是指，我、雅柏菲卡、还有您，安息女神玛卡里亚。”

“什么？”玛卡里亚困惑，“我为什么要跟你们一起回圣域？”

“是雅典娜大人的意思，为什么你就得问她了。”马尼戈特两手一摊，表示这不是他的事，“我和雅柏菲卡只负责完成任务。”

雅典娜在想什么？干嘛要请她去圣域？不怕自己一个不高兴把他们圣域掀了么？

玛卡里亚脸上的表情十分精彩。如果非要形容，那就像吃苹果吃到一半发现有半截虫子在苹果里，嘴里的苹果是吞也不是、咽也不是。

“冥月女神曾经到访过圣域。”雅柏菲卡实在不想看这俩斗来斗去，决定将自己知道的告诉玛卡里亚，“雅典娜大人与冥月女神密谈之后，决定让我们把您和祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚一起请回去。”

这下玛卡里亚明白了雅典娜这样的行径。

果然又是赫卡忒啊……

封印自己的是她，给来到人间的自己安排去处的也是她。

看来，赫卡忒在他们冥界众神的折磨下已经成了专业料理烂摊子的万能神了。不过没办法，谁让她住在冥界，又和母神珀耳塞福涅交好呢？

玛卡里亚想起自己沉睡百年，那困住她的美好梦境。梦里母神一直陪在她身边，哪儿也没有去，细心地照料她。

赫卡忒看透了她，希望她能幸福地睡去。

可最后她是怎么破解的这个幻象的……

如今的玛卡里亚对这些事记不大清了。毕竟这具人类的身体实在是太过柔弱，她跟死神学了不少疯狂的杀招，习惯了那种凌厉果断的战斗风格，小宇宙一旦爆发起来，就这小身板，只怕是会让她灵肉分离，再次被关回伊利西亚。

说起来……是赫卡忒把她关进伊利西亚的，这次她能来到人间，估计也是赫卡忒所为。

唉……真是为了他们一家子煞费苦心。

只可惜，赫卡忒这番操心，自己还不知道会不会辜负呢……

“喂，玛卡里亚大人，”巨蟹座那不耐烦的声音响起，把玛卡里亚从思考中拉了出来，“您是自愿和我们去圣域，还是我们强制带你回圣域？”

既然赫卡忒都给她安排妥当，不领情的话就太没礼貌了。

“我跟你们回圣域，”玛卡里亚微笑，“正好我和雅典娜两百多年没见，也是时候叙叙旧了。”

正当马尼戈特以为搞定了这个难搞的女神时，这女神接下来的话差点没让他冲上去揍她。

“不过，一切等我伤养好了再说。再者，我还没在狂欢节玩过呢。等狂欢节结束之后几天再走吧？反正你也一定想在这儿多玩玩吧……”玛卡里亚提高了声音寻衅道，“这样如何？吵死人的臭、螃、蟹？”

“你！”

这冥神怎么这么讨厌啊！

被戳破玩乐心思的马尼戈特感觉自己在对付一只无理取闹的野猫，偏偏这野猫打不得骂不得，一发飙还得冲上来把整个窝给拆了。

见自己的目的大概达到了，玛卡里亚心情舒服不少，怡然自得地伸了个懒腰。

“我开玩笑的，不会拖那么久耽误你们时间。”她慢悠悠地说出了自己的打算，“不过这副肉身我损坏过头了，没个三五天修复不了——这大概就是转生成人类的坏处吧。”

听到玛卡里亚这么说，马尼戈特更烦了。

死神的学生和死神一样气人！要不是玛卡里亚是圣域潜在的帮手，他早就一个积尸气冥界波把安息女神送回老家了！

围观这鸡犬不宁的斗嘴的杰克小朋友安静躲在双鱼座雅柏菲卡身边，大气都不敢出。

摊上这样的同伴，雅柏菲卡总觉得这次的任务还会旁生枝节。他也不知道怎么回事，心里总有种不安定的飘忽感，好像还会发生什么似的。

“没事了吧？”玛卡里亚眼帘低垂，漫不经心打了个哈欠，“我要继续睡了，有事明天再说。”

马尼戈特气得七窍生烟，却又苦于不知道怎么戏弄这家伙，转而想起安息女神是个看不见的瞎子，飞快凑近玛卡里亚，伸出食指飞快地弹了一下玛卡里亚的鼻尖，然后毫无形象地做了个鬼脸。

“咝——”

感受到鼻尖传来痛感的玛卡里亚倒吸一口凉气，抬手捂住了鼻子。

讨厌的人类！没觉醒的自己怎么那么蠢……居然会用以血为引、爆裂小宇宙的昏招，现在连对付一个黄金圣斗士都做不到。

等她恢复了，一定要把这家伙揍得鼻青脸肿，种萝卜一样锤进地里！

心满意足的马尼戈特坏笑着站直退后两步，“那我们先行告退，玛卡里亚大人您好好休息。走了，雅柏菲卡，杰克，我们去街上转转。狂欢节可正在兴头上呢——”

待三人的脚步声渐渐远去，耳边又重回清净以后，玛卡里亚揉了揉发胀的眉心，再次陷入了思考。

于冥界众位而言，她是个叛师弑父的背德之神；而于圣域方而言，她是个不可全心信任的冥神。再加上她对天界众神的怨恨，这条路注定只能她孤独地走下去。

玛卡里亚动了动自己的右手，伸直了手运动自己的小宇宙。正在房间角落里立着的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚感受到主人的小宇宙在召唤，毫不犹豫飞起，将枪柄送入主人的掌心。

“真乖，不愧是独眼巨人制造的神枪。”玛卡里亚微笑，“现在只有我们两个才能互相信任了吧……”

伊芙洛吉亚的小宇宙传来阵阵暖意，似乎在鼓励主人，要让她高兴一点。

“好了，知道你关心我，这段时间没必要打打杀杀了。”玛卡里亚笑意更深，“想和我去外面转转么？”

————————————————

狂欢节是威尼斯城邦一年中最为欢乐的盛事。人们将自己隐藏在华丽的面具与夸张的服装之下，平常人与人之间那巨大的差距在这样一场盛会中短暂地消逝，燃烧着美好的热情。

玛卡里亚随便找了一张面具，把自己瘦弱的身体用巨大的斗篷包裹住，拿着伊芙洛吉亚便上了街。

人声鼎沸，天上飞过的飞鸟偶尔发出欢快的鸣叫。威尼斯的水道流水潺潺，船夫的号子悠扬地在这座城邦中回荡，似乎永远不会结束。

正在这时，玛卡里亚听到了一阵琴声。

竟然是里拉琴的声音。

安息女神没想到，在这样一座屹立于亚平宁半岛的城邦，她居然听见了来自故乡的古老乐声。

演奏者的技艺十分娴熟，那悠扬的琴音与威尼斯的流水杂糅在一起，缓缓流淌过玛卡里亚的脑海。一个少年的清越声音加入了这乐声之中，吟唱着玛卡里亚从未听过的诗歌。

『天神不朽，众生朝拜  
自那遥远的奥林帕斯  
自那漩涡丛生的深海  
自那魂灵安眠的地底』

玛卡里亚眉心紧蹙，下意识握紧了手中的祝福之枪，在自己虚妄的世界中试图寻找歌者。

那少年仍然抚琴长歌，歌唱所谓的神灵。

『掌控众神的雷霆之主  
以深渊为囚笼封锁提坦  
迎娶忠贞的姐妹  
将雨露洒向各方

丰饶女神赐予大地繁荣  
良善的她没能逃过神王的觊觎  
自她宽阔的胸怀中  
诞生了美貌的春之女神

白臂的女神折下娇柔的水仙  
仍难逃追逐求欢的命运  
无辜的角神与常春藤一同重生  
祝福与阴谋矛盾共存

双股叉随主征战  
在破裂的黑暗谈判下  
护主的双股叉支离破碎  
诞生了猩红的利剑

未定归属的机遇女神  
于曾击败过的对手手中  
得到了改变命运的利器  
镇守于命运的三岔口处』

玛卡里亚感受到一股凉意覆盖在她的身体表面，但内里却仿佛有一团烈焰伸出火舌，疯狂舔舐着她的心脏。

这少年……必不能留！

她顺着声音走去，一步，两步，三步……

第五步时，这音乐戛然而止。

“你到底是背叛者，还是求道者？亦或者是……殉道者？”少年的质问回荡在玛卡里亚的耳边，“你寻求的答案……究竟在何方？在落日余晖下的穹顶？在一望无际的汪洋？在暗无天日的地底？还是……在这生机勃勃的辽阔大地？”

“你不能活了，先知者。”

玛卡里亚提起了手中的祝福之枪，直直刺向了前方。

伊芙洛吉亚扑了个空——前方空无一物。

“我并非先知者，盲眼的女神。”少年的声音渐渐缥缈远去，“我不过是在这大地呼语的无名之辈罢了。”

安息女神那无神的墨绿色眼眸因为惊诧瞪得很大，半跪在地的她转世为人类的身躯微微颤抖，原本就苍白的脸庞变得惨无血色。

玛卡里亚张了张嘴，却发现自己的嗓子紧张而干涩，一声也发不出来。

那少年是谁……来自哪儿……为什么会知道这些……

头脑混乱的玛卡里亚大口大口深呼吸，似乎这样能让她平静下来。她借着伊芙洛吉亚为支撑从坚硬的石板地上站起，丧失焦距的双眸垂帘注视着地面。

她是安息女神，她是高傲的神祗，绝不能被这三言两语蛊惑，丧失自己的信念。

平复了自己的焦躁心情后，玛卡里亚决定继续在街上漫无目的地走。

也不知道走了多少步，她也不知道自己走到了哪儿。准备掉头回去的玛卡里亚刚一转身，便撞上了一个结实宽阔的脊背。

“喂！麻烦看路行吗？”一个熟悉的男声不满地响起，但是很快他辨认出了自己，“安息女神玛卡里亚？你怎么出来了？”

是巨蟹座马尼戈特的声音。

“我休息够了，出来走走不行吗？”玛卡里亚没心情和他斗嘴，“杰克和双鱼座呢？”

“他们去市场买东西去了，等会儿就回来。”

马尼戈特察觉到安息女神的神情有些不大对劲。明明他出来之前这家伙还和他吵得很欢，现在看起来就像霜打的茄子一样蔫蔫的。“喂，女神大人，你看起来精神不大好？”

“有吗？”玛卡里亚看不见自己的脸，随便找了个理由搪塞过去，“大概是这身体还没复原的关系，看起来病恹恹的吧。”

马尼戈特对安息女神这个回答毫无信任，紫色双眼中尽是怀疑。

一人一神之间陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“马尼戈特！”杰克的声音适时响了起来，“我们买完东西回来啦！”

马尼戈特循声望去，杰克与雅柏菲卡的身影出现在他的眼前。

杰克走近之后，发现马尼戈特身边站着一个手持银枪、带着面具的陌生人。说是陌生，也不过是装扮陌生——玛卡里亚那特别的月白小宇宙杰克一下就认出来了。

“玛缇……玛卡里亚大人，”杰克对于玛卡里亚这个称呼还是不大习惯，“您怎么出来了？”

“出来走走，我还没见识过威尼斯的狂欢节呢。”杰克的声音有效地让玛卡里亚平静不少，“杰克，你带我到处转转吧。”

“好啊，我们去坐贡多拉，”杰克很高兴，“到时候我把周围有什么都和你说。”

“好。”

玛卡里亚把手搭在杰克的肩头，让杰克给自己带路。

落后她们几步的马尼戈特和雅柏菲卡不约而同将目光落在那失明的女神身上。

“那个冥神小姐……”马尼戈特横眉一竖，“似乎有很多不可告人的秘密啊……”

雅柏菲卡审视着玛卡里亚的背影，低声道：“如果她对雅典娜不利……”

“你和杰克离开的时候，我用小宇宙问了教皇那老头一点过去的事。”马尼戈特眉心纠结得更紧了，“他说，如果玛卡里亚对圣域不利，就用你的血腥玫瑰了结了她。”

“我知道了。”

话虽如此，雅柏菲卡与马尼戈特仍然心中有这样一丝想法。

希望这样的事，暂时不要发生。

至少不要在杰克的眼前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我参考了好多古希腊诗歌的翻译本才勉勉强强把这又长又臭的诗歌写出来orz  
> 里面有很多神话梗还有神话时代原创剧情的剧透  
> 杰克被我写成了团宠每一个人都爱她【杰克：？？？
> 
> 之前在ao3发现有洋妞写玛卡里亚和塔纳托斯的cp我觉得挺有趣的  
> 于是就打算来个圣战时死神和安息女神师徒相见然后撕逼【塔纳托斯：？？？
> 
> 小剧场  
> 玛卡里亚：你这个臭螃蟹！等我看得见了就把你狠狠往土里锤！  
> 马尼戈特：略略略来打我啊


	11. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是一条孤独无悔的断头路。

在玛卡里亚看不见的地方，一个身披克莱密斯外套的俊美少年手持一把里拉琴，将自己隐藏在房屋间的阴翳中，观察着安息女神与雅典娜手下那两个圣斗士的动向。

“她会成为我们需要的剑么？”自持琴少年的身后响起了一个悠远的声音，“哈迪斯的女儿？”

“我不知道。”少年没有回头，如河流般清澈美丽的碧蓝双眸仍然注视着那衣着夸张的安息女神，“但是我希望她能好好活着。”

“我明白。”那悠远声音哀叹，“毕竟是你姐姐的孩子啊……伊阿科斯。”

“那你呢？你那位同胞姐姐为了守护这个大地、守护人类，接受了神王的提议，与哈迪斯为敌，对战数千年。”伊阿科斯轻抚琴弦，柔声道，“你有想过为她做些什么吗？”

“我不知道，我只想把那该死的神王掐死在他的王座之上，”那未显形的声音恨恨道，“无论代价。”

伊阿科斯淡笑着弹奏了两声不成曲调的琴声，“就像当初他对你那样无情？”

“你知道的，伊阿科斯。”伊阿科斯背后的声音染上了无边的悲凉，“我们都是见不得人的神啊……”

“是啊。”伊阿科斯收起了手中的里拉琴，“所以我才希望，玛卡里亚那孩子能找到她想要的答案。因为我也需要她追求的答案。”

找到他们存在的意义，找到一切的真相。

然后，将那些因欲望偏离的命运推向正轨。

“伊阿科斯，这就是你偏爱玛卡里亚的关系么？”伊阿科斯背后的声音轻笑一声，“想借这丫头之手，得到你想要的？”

“也不全是如此。”伊阿科斯回答，“你知道的，我的母神与姐姐均是神王陛下的猎物。我和姐姐流着神王的血，而扎格柔斯和墨利诺厄也流着神王的血，但我们却不是天后的孩子……这意味着我们的存在名不正言不顺。只有玛卡里亚……她是冥王的婚生子，她可以堂堂正正地站在阳光之下，值得受到整个地底世界的宠爱。”

只可惜，她为了追寻真相，与奥林帕斯众神为敌，又被无用的情感左右，做出背主弑父这等难求原谅之事。

“突然觉得，我的日子也没有那么糟糕了。”对方自嘲道，“毕竟我的母亲是神王的第一任妻子。但那尊贵的王因为神谕，因为一则还未实现的神谕，便将我的存在扼杀了。”

“但是，波洛斯，提坦神们救下了你。”伊阿科斯收起手中的里拉琴，挑眉道，“他们希望神谕成真，再借恩情让你将他们从塔尔塔罗斯放出来。”

“是啊……我又何尝不知，我不过是提坦神重回世界、借刀杀人的刀？哈哈……”波洛斯笑了起来，“但是那种恨意，我愿意成为他们的刀，只要我能达到我的目的……不过我不会让他们挟恩控制我。”

伊阿科斯终于转身看向身后。一个手执弓箭的健壮少年站在他的身后，那双青绿色的眼眸坚定如铁，目光灼灼地眺望着远处的天空。

“我的母亲是聪慧的墨提斯，我的胞姐是智慧与战争女神雅典娜。”波洛斯极为认真地向伊阿科斯保证道，“我坚信我的正义，绝不给任何人类、任何神祗胁迫我的机会。”

“你会成为一个优秀的领导者的，波洛斯。但前提是……”伊阿科斯与波洛斯一同远望远方那蔚蓝的晴空，“我们有朝一日能光明正大的出现在众神与世人眼前。”

————————————————

玛卡里亚安静地坐在贡多拉上，静静地听杰克在她身边描述周围的景色。

杰克口中那些红的、黄的、蓝的，在她这儿只有一片虚无。

撑船的船夫唱着威尼斯当地的小调，在这清新的空气里打着转，让四处的游人们心情更加欢畅高兴。这愉悦的歌声反倒让玛卡里亚心中阴云密布，难以散去。

那少年的诗歌，还有他离去前的一连串问题，打得玛卡里亚措手不及。

老实说，觉醒后的玛卡里亚虽然心中有着追求真相的信念，但是如何一步步走下去，她却没有真正想过。

她一直都在意气行事——在这些事发生之前，她是冥王哈迪斯与冥后珀耳塞福涅的独女，她是死神塔纳托斯的关门弟子、冥界的女武神，不受三界控制的冥月女神赫卡忒对她青眼相待。她有这样的后台，无论怎么任性，都不会有任何人类或者神祗多言。

直到母神泊尔塞福涅出事以后。

母神的身体日复一日地变得虚弱，起初她还能在伊利西亚四处走走，到最后连站起都不能，终日只能坐着或躺着。

玛卡里亚知道一切都是奥林帕斯那群天神所为。她想直接冲上奥林匹斯山，直接质问那些高高在上的天神。她甚至还想过，如果那群天神不认他们犯下的罪行，她就要血洗奥林匹斯山。

可是知道了她这一想法的父神哈迪斯二话不说，直接施下禁制将她关在神殿内，未经允许不得踏出神殿一步。

那时，初代圣战打得如火如荼，108位冥斗士集结完毕，全员奔赴战场。

没有一个人活着回来，包括玛卡里亚被关禁闭前亲自找回的天慧星海德拉，艾丝菲黛尔。

初代圣战结束后，赫卡忒才替被封印的哈迪斯打开了玛卡里亚的禁制。

玛卡里亚自此再未展露过血洗奥林帕斯的想法。她只是日复一日地在神殿内习武，然后在每一届圣战即将开始之前，亲自去人间寻找转世的天慧星。

天慧星与其他的魔星不同——那是冥王哈迪斯特别允许自己的女儿玛卡里亚选择随侍左右的魔星，一旦选择，便要世代服从安息女神的命令。

这样的循环，玛卡里亚不知道做了多少次，习以为常至麻木。

直到1500年的圣战，母神再也撑不住了，她陷入了长眠。

而玛卡里亚同母异父的姐妹、阴谋女神墨利诺厄将所有的一切告知与她。

玛卡里亚明知墨利诺厄是在挑拨离间，但是她心中积攒千年的恨意仍然在墨利诺厄揭露的那残酷真相中彻底点燃。

于是她犯下了为人诟病的罪过，在伊利西亚沉睡了两百多年的时光。

时至今日，安息女神再次觉醒，来到早已翻天覆地的大地之上。于神祗而言，两百年不过弹指一挥间，可这世界却与之前截然不同。

“唉……”

玛卡里亚叹气的声音虽然很小，几乎被船歌与流水给淹没，但是这动静逃不过比常人更加耳聪目明的两位黄金圣斗士的耳朵。

“冥神小姐还真是……阴晴不定。”巨蟹座马尼戈特用小宇宙通讯对双鱼座雅柏菲卡如是说，“她到底会不会成为圣域的敌人啊……”

雅柏菲卡摇头，“不知道。”

“呵……不过这丫头是死神的学生……真让人不爽。”

马尼戈特对死神深恶痛绝，连带着看死神的这位学生也有些看不惯。

看不见四周的玛卡里亚沉思着把自己和喧嚣的世界隔离开来，将自己的意识自我束缚在虚无的密室之中。

玛卡里亚清楚，她走上的这条不归路，背离了所谓的道义。敌人乐得见到这样自相残杀的景象，只怕是心底乐开了花；朋友亲属失望伤心之余，便也只能不再插手，随她自生自灭。

前路迷茫，她除了手中的祝福之枪，再无他物。

去圣域见见雅典娜吧。上次圣战达成的协定，看来也是时候让她兑现了。

此时，突然刮起了一阵阵风，风中挟裹着初春的微凉与远方植被的清香，沁人心脾。

“喂，圣斗士。”玛卡里亚终于说话了，“明天就去圣域吧。”

“嗯？您之前不是还说要再休养两天的吗？”马尼戈特没想到安息女神突然改变了主意，有些惊讶，“怎么，这就玩够了？”

“玩乐这种事是永无止境的，巨蟹座。”玛卡里亚半阖着眼，扶住了即将被风吹落的面具，冷漠道，“人类的娱乐，还是比不上神与神之间的博弈来的痛快……”

马尼戈特发现，玛卡里亚之前的那些低落与失神此刻一扫而光，再次恢复了神祗那遥不可及的威严。

“雅典娜也该兑现她曾经在我面前许下的诺言了。”安息女神轻哼一声，“以斯提克斯的名义起誓的诺言。”

————————————————

圣域，教皇厅。

一位白发老者凝视着面前身着教皇华服的教皇大人，“那位女神……回来了啊。”

教皇微微颔首，“是啊……不出意外，应该会和马尼戈特他们一起回到圣域。”

“那场惨烈的圣战啊……”白发老者感叹道，“我的弟弟赛奇哟，这次那位女神还会因为一时意气选择帮助圣域么？”

“安心吧，兄长白礼。”教皇赛奇坚定道，“两位女神曾经立下不可违背的誓言，安息女神不会毁约的。若是毁约……”

“我知道了，趁着这位女神转世为人、刚刚觉醒……”白礼已经明白了赛奇的打算，“双鱼座的血腥玫瑰会让她安心回到冥界，而神圣的斯提克斯让她承受违约的痛苦。”

“正是如此。”

赛奇侧过头，藏于黄金头盔阴翳中的明眸遥望着圣域尚且平静的青空。“神之博弈，我们人类不过是棋子罢了……但是，人类的力量，可远比神祗们想象的大啊！”

————————————————

次日。

玛卡里亚在杰克的帮助下换上了一身轻便的裤装，又用一条青色的发绳将自己的长发高高束起，这才收拾齐全走出了房间。

在她的神力之下，祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚幻化做一条普通的银色项链挂于颈项，看起来与普通的饰品毫无区别。

“你把死亡皇后岛的面具交给圣域，真的好吗？”玛卡里亚问杰克，“那可是你们家族的传承之物呢。”

“没事的！以后，我一定会好好努力赚钱，自己去把那个面具找回来的。”杰克笑靥如花，“玛缇娜，你一定不要忘记我啊！”

“我不会忘记的，我会永远记得你的恩情。”玛卡里亚轻笑一声，“等一切都尘埃落定，我会来看你。”

少女杰克伸出了手，“那就这么说定啦！”

“嗯。”玛卡里亚握住了少女的手，“我以神的名义发誓，我绝对会在一切完成后回来找我的小恩人。”

“对了！等会儿我要和马尼戈特玩个游戏哦！”杰克狡黠地眨眨眼，“玛缇娜你不准说出去。”

“呵，我不会说的。”玛卡里亚伸出手揉了揉杰克的小脑袋，“如果是让那个巨蟹座不痛快的事情，我很乐意见到……”

————————————————

“真是的……”巨蟹座的马尼戈特背着圣衣箱和死亡皇后岛的面具，一个人走在最前头，“也不来送送我们。”

在马尼戈特的身后，双鱼座的雅柏菲卡正被一群活泼的少年包围。一旁的安息女神玛卡里亚早知这状况，笑意深沉，静静地听着这群孩子们的动向。

为首的少女杰克伸出食指示意雅柏菲卡噤声，不要说出他们的到来。

在杰克的指令下，孩子们一窝蜂地冲向马尼戈特，嬉笑着从他身边跑开。

正处在气头上的马尼戈特乍一见到眼前的少女，不由得愣住了。

笑颜明媚的杰克手中提着马尼戈特别在腰间的钱袋，炫耀似地在他眼前晃了晃。“今天的工作完成啦！”

见到少女这欢快的模样，马尼戈特与雅柏菲卡心中也畅快不少。

“我啊，一定会用自己的钱去找面具的！”杰克高声呼喊道，“那时候，我也一定会去见你们的！你们一定要等着啊！”

“哈哈……”马尼戈特坏笑两声，把杰克的身影抛在身后，“那时候你要是变成美人了，我会考虑和你交往的哦！”

“喂！你是笨蛋吗？”

被调戏的杰克气得原地跳脚，平静下来后，却注意到玛卡里亚孤寂的背影。  
  
玛卡里亚穿过两个黄金圣斗士，独自走在前头，心中默念着两百多年前在雅典娜神像下与那位转世为人的智慧女神作下的协定。

『吾既已背主叛师、以下犯上  
早已是被各方厌弃之神  
所求不过是谜团散去、真相大白

吾在此以斯提克斯之名起誓  
在吾得偿所愿、求得答案前  
绝不与圣域为敌』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分终结啦！  
> 接下来是圣域日常！  
> 这章没有小剧场_(:з」∠)_  
> 简介的话不光是说玛卡里亚，也是说这些为了和平与女神奉献生命的圣斗士们


	12. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二卷 圣域风云：罗塞塔石碑  
> 圣域欢迎您。

时临春季，圣域草木茂盛，鲜花与植被的清香混合着被和煦阳光烘得有些暖意的春风不知不觉渗入肌理，带着某种诱惑的声音挑唆人们放下手中的事务，享受这难得的春光。

两百多年过去，圣域众人换了一批又一批，年老的离去，年轻的又顶上。如今玛卡里亚再次踏入雅典娜的领域，知道她过去那点懊糟事的，除了那位觉醒的雅典娜，也就只有参与上一届圣战的教皇赛奇和嘉米尔长老白礼兄弟俩了。

圣域的石板阶梯一如既往的又高又陡，本应有黄金圣斗士镇守的十二宫却没有任何阻拦安息女神的力量。

“你们黄金圣斗士不应该守宫吗？”玛卡里亚问身旁的两位黄金圣斗士，“为什么没人在这里？”

“有的圣衣还没主，有的外派执行任务了，留在圣域的都收到了教皇的命令，现在都在教皇厅等着呢。”马尼戈特回答，活动着自己还未从战斗中完全恢复的肩膀，“毕竟，一位冥神驾临圣域，大家要在女神身边警戒才行。”

“呵，圣域与女神的利益至上，”玛卡里亚注意到巨蟹座那怀疑的眼神，不意外这样的安排，“现在走到哪个宫了？”

“已经过金牛宫了。”双鱼座雅柏菲卡回复，“现在到了双子宫门口。”

双子宫啊……

玛卡里亚危险地半眯着眼，双拳紧攥，直至指节发白，掌心传来指甲掐入肉里的痛感。

要是这次……双子座还和她的好部下纠缠不清……反正她的誓言中只说不与圣域为敌，却没说不会与某个人类为敌。

最好这一代的双子座安分守己，否则……她不介意直接在圣域开打。

马尼戈特感受到安息女神听到双子宫后骤然危险的小宇宙，沉默着准备出招，积尸气冥界波蓄势待发，只要安息女神开始动作，便直接进入战斗。

一旁的雅柏菲卡用眼神示意马尼戈特再观察一会儿，同时在雅柏菲卡的手上也出现了纯白的玫瑰。

玛卡里亚察觉到身旁两位黄金圣斗士骤然紧张的小宇宙，眼帘低垂，慢慢收敛起自己的小宇宙，省得他们误会自己要开始把圣域搅个天翻地覆。

她还没有那么鲁莽，因为对过往双子座的不爽，以至于要毁了自己好不容易得来的安身之处。

“放轻松，二位。”玛卡里亚轻勾唇角，“刚刚只是开了个玩笑。”

“嘁——”

马尼戈特不爽地收起自己的积尸气，瞪了玛卡里亚一眼。

玛卡里亚不喜欢这鬼地方，打了个哈欠，领先两步，大步穿过了双子宫，将那两位黄金圣斗士甩在了身后。

她实在不想在这里多留，多呆一会儿，她都不确定自己还能不能维持理智。

“那个安息女神！”马尼戈特咬牙切齿，死死盯着玛卡里亚的背影，恨不能直接上去和玛卡里亚打一架，“要不是师父和女神要把这家伙带回来，我就应该在她睡得正欢的时候把她留在黄泉比良坂！”

“冷静点，马尼戈特。”雅柏菲卡劝告，“我发现你在安息女神面前特别容易生气。”

“不是我容易生气，是那女神太气人！”马尼戈特毫不犹豫反驳，“冥神都他妈不是什么好东西！”

“我听见了——巨蟹座，下次说话注意隔墙有耳。”

安息女神的声音突然响了起来，吓得马尼戈特一激灵，瞪大了眼睛。

明明那个讨厌的女神已经走到他的巨蟹宫去了啊！

“所以，臭螃蟹，永远不要在背后议论神。”玛卡里亚简要警戒了一下，催促道，“快点走吧，我赶着去叙旧，别耽误时间。”

“啊——我真的不喜欢冥神啊——”

“冷静点！马尼戈特！这里是阿斯普洛斯的地盘啊！”

马尼戈特暴怒的声音在空荡荡的双子宫中回响，气到跳脚的他要不是在雅柏菲卡的阻拦之下，差点没因为愤怒把双子宫的地上给踩出一个大坑。

暴跳如雷的巨蟹座让玛卡里亚愉悦得很。毕竟她可不是母神那样温柔善良知人意的女神啊……

安息女神欢快地吹着口哨，继续向着高处的教皇厅走去。

————————————————

圣域，教皇厅。

年幼的雅典娜坐在中央的石座上，身旁是年迈的教皇随侍左右。

留守在圣域的黄金圣斗士们得到了教皇与雅典娜的命令，全部集结在教皇厅，等待一位重要的客人。

双子座的阿斯普洛斯感受到自己的双子宫中传来小宇宙的震荡，下意识皱眉。

巨蟹座马尼戈特在干嘛？是要把双子宫拆了吗？

“阿斯普洛斯？”射手座的希绪弗斯注意到阿斯普洛斯的不对，“怎么了？”

“不……没什么。”

阿斯普洛斯只是摇头。

他总觉得这次马尼戈特他们从威尼斯带来的客人……不是善茬。

片刻，教皇厅的大门被缓缓推开。出现在众人眼中的，是两位黄金圣斗士与一位十七八岁的少女。

那少女身形颀长而瘦弱，身穿一件朴素的黑色长外套，笔直而修长的双腿藏匿在宽松的亚麻长裤之中，宛如一棵独自生长的白桦树般。她漆黑的长发用一根天青色的发带束起，胸前佩戴着一条串有圆锥挂饰的项链，深邃如宝石般的墨绿色双眸没什么精神低垂着，正配着她苍白无血色的肌肤。

这少女的外貌却不是教皇厅中众人的焦点——他们更在意的，是少女那来自死亡之地的小宇宙。

“好久不见，雅典娜。”那少女悠然开口，“不过我没想到，这么多年过去，你居然变成了乳臭未干的小毛孩子。”

被呼唤姓名的雅典娜站起身，“又见面了，安息女神玛卡里亚。”

安息女神玛卡里亚，冥王哈迪斯的女儿……

她是来自冥界的神祗！

少女的身份被女神披露后，在场除却已经知晓的教皇与巨蟹、双鱼三人外，全员进入了高级戒备状态。

“别紧张嘛，各位。知道你们爱护小女神，我不会对小孩子动手的。”这群圣斗士对自己的防备在玛卡里亚的意料之中，“而且，我和你们的女神做过约定，在我得到想要的东西之前，我不会与圣域为敌。但是……”

玛卡里亚一把拽下了脖颈处的项链。

那条项链爆发出巨大的小宇宙，眨眼间，项链化作一把尖锐的银枪，落入安息女神手中，重重地敲向大地，宣告着神祗的不可侵犯。

“如果你们圣斗士在我对你们没有威胁的时候对付我，”玛卡里亚阴沉着脸，“就得问问我的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚愿不愿意留你们一命了。”

冥神的威压笼罩在偌大的教皇厅中，在场除却雅典娜外的众人脸上不由得浮出一层薄薄的冷汗。

玛卡里亚转向王座上那身量不足的智慧女神，“雅典娜，我们之间的约定，还作数吧？”

雅典娜点头。小小的女孩紧握着手中的权杖，碧绿双眸细细打量着面前的安息女神，终于提出了自己的疑惑：“但是，玛卡里亚，你的眼睛……”

“转世成人类把神魂受到的伤害体现了出来而已。你大可放心，我这双坏了的眼睛对我们的约定没有阻碍。”

玛卡里亚没好气地回答。她没兴趣解释她这双眼睛是怎么伤的——那是她无法忘却的耻辱。

“玛卡里亚……”年幼的雅典娜低声嗫嚅，“你没想过把它们复原吗？看不见东西……”

“我看不见有形的物件与色彩，却不意味着我看不见那些无形的思想与生命。”安息女神嗤笑一声，昂起头颅轻蔑道，“雅典娜，你似乎变得和人类一样心软了。你那泛滥的仁慈之心还是赏赐给人类吧，没必要施舍给我。就算如今我以这样一副躯体来到大地，也绝不是任人宰割的鱼肉。”

沉默许久的教皇开口：“您还是那样孤傲啊……玛卡里亚大人。”

“呵，赛奇小子，我差点把你给忘了。”玛卡里亚转向教皇，“两百多年没见，你的小宇宙还是和之前一样有活力。”

“我这把老骨头还能熬到现在，承蒙雅典娜大人关爱。”

赛奇轻笑，向玛卡里亚介绍了目前的几位黄金圣斗士。

巨蟹座马尼戈特和双鱼座雅柏菲卡自不用说——和暗黑的战斗中玛卡里亚大概对他们有了了解。她目前最大的乐趣就是欣赏巨蟹座气急败坏、却又对她无可奈何的姿态。

水瓶座笛捷尔冷静而知书达理——玛卡里亚向来对懂事的聪明人有好感。

射手座希绪弗斯与双子座阿斯普洛斯是这一世代的黄金圣斗士中最为德行出众的二位——这一代射手座看着是个良善的圣人。可玛卡里亚对双子座一向心有芥蒂，只要双子座触及她的逆鳞，这家伙就必须死。

天蝎座卡路狄亚、金牛座阿鲁迪巴，还有摩羯座的艾尔熙德，目前这三人还在执行任务中，尚未归来。而处女座阿释密达常年在冥界修炼，这次并未出席。

白羊座、天秤座、狮子座尚在空悬中。

“你们圣域还真是人才济济。”玛卡里亚也不知道自己是在夸奖还是在讽刺，“雅典娜有这么一帮守卫还真是占尽优势。”

赛奇没有直接回答玛卡里亚这别扭的话，“大人便安心在圣域住下吧，这是那位不受约束的冥月女神对您特别的关照。”

冥月女神……

“赫卡忒么……”玛卡里亚抬手抚上了自己的双眼，轻声低语，“说起来，这伤如果连她也没法治的话……”

不过是永世黑暗而已，看不见不是什么大事。

教皇赛奇又说：“您要找的那个人，已经在圣域脚下生活多年了。命运终会引导你们相见。”

“当真？”

玛卡里亚言语中仍然有些不信任。

“是的，玛卡里亚大人。”赛奇打消了她的疑虑，“我与雅典娜大人已经实践了与您的约定，希望您也能守约。”

某种飘忽的喜悦充满了玛卡里亚的心房，但是她面上不显，仍是那一副装模作样的庄严模样。“那是自然。”

“那么，就请您跟侍女一同去住处看看吧。”

赛奇唤来了侍女，侍女们恭敬地向面前这位黑发少女行礼——不过这对少女而言都是无用之事。

目盲的玛卡里亚不客气地摆摆手，“我自己去逛逛，等我想回去了我再回去。”

“您随意。不过既然如此，您一定需要一个向导吧……”赛奇也不恼，“那就让我愚钝的弟子马尼戈特带您去熟悉圣域。”

————————————————

冥界，伊利西亚。

“你这一睡，已经两百多年了。”

红发的女神跪坐在被鸟语花香包围的水晶棺旁，低语道。

“珀耳塞福涅，如果你还能听到的话，就让你的孩子们不再互相仇视吧。那些恩恩怨怨，其实不过是无数的误会交叉纵横困住了他们啊……若是再这么下去，他们只会成为那些大神博弈的牺牲品。”

水晶棺中沉眠的金发女神一动不动，未曾回应。

原本还跪坐着的红发女神见这不过是无用功，慢慢站了起来，将目光洒向这生机勃勃、如世外桃源般的伊利西亚。

赫卡忒，这场讨厌的游戏，千年过去，你从来都没有脱身过。甚至于你自己，也在那群对战者的算计之内。

红发的女神如此对自己说。

那未来将会如何呢……

来自深渊的力量会不会颠覆一切？而她求得的那些能够改变机遇、修正命运的神器，是否会发挥作用……

赫卡忒已经不想再思考这个问题了。她无法窥见神祗的命运，这场延续千年的神祗之间的游戏还不知几时停止。

既然已经无法脱身，那就加入这场游戏吧。

赫卡忒转身离开了伊利西亚。

没有回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安息女神和小马哥欢脱跳脚而不平凡的日常开始啦！
> 
> 雅典娜（萨莎）：让我们为安息女神的到来点一首《圣域欢迎你》  
> 玛卡里亚：什么鬼？？？
> 
> 歌曲《圣域欢迎你》  
> 领唱：教皇赛奇  
> 合唱：12黄金圣斗士  
> 【填词等我什么时候有灵感了我再写_(:з」∠)_】


	13. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我在找一朵水仙花。”

马尼戈特怎么也没想到，师父居然把安息女神这么大一个烫手山芋丢给了自己。

玛卡里亚来了也有一段时日，她嘴上说这样是熟悉圣域，实则每天就是像个无头苍蝇似的，毫无头绪地瞎逛。

巨蟹座对自己遇上这么个奇怪的家伙表示头疼。

祝福之枪变回了项链，乖巧地躺在玛卡里亚修长的脖颈上。这些日子，玛卡里亚用了某种幻术，又捏造了一个假身份，让不明真相的人以为她是个代替家族来圣域交涉的贵族小少爷马洛伊·拉塞尔。

更让马尼戈特烦恼的是，大家都对这所谓的“拉塞尔先生”好感甚佳，纷纷赞扬这是一位风度翩翩的美少年——因为玛卡里亚毫无保留地把那点气人的本事全都留着对付他了！

对于玛卡里亚沉迷于扮演“不谙世事贵族小少爷”的角色，马尼戈特纵使心底再怎么不顺，也不能表现出来。

这时，他们不知不觉走到了一片空地之上。这儿屹立着几根或完好或损坏的石柱，野草围绕水洼肆意生长，虫鸣声此起彼伏，一派祥和景象。

“喂，拉塞尔少爷。”对此厌倦的马尼戈特愤愤道，“你闲逛够了吗？”

“没。”那位虚假的拉塞尔少爷无聊起来，“你们圣域这么大，你觉得我一时半会儿能看完吗？”

忍耐……忍耐……

马尼戈特额头青筋暴起，他真的很努力在忍这个胡闹的安息女神了。

玛卡里亚仍然坚持着自己不谙世事小少爷的设定，蹲在一个水洼旁假装在看什么——虽然她什么都看不见。如果马尼戈特此刻靠近的话，他会发现水洼里的倒影根本不是玛卡里亚的模样。

但是被安息女神折磨到快发疯的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士没兴趣多管，只站在离玛卡里亚两步远的地方静观其变。

“你还真是……”玛卡里亚声音放的很轻，“阴魂不散。”

那不被人注意的水洼倒影朝着玛卡里亚抿嘴一笑，它注意到四周的动静，幻化成玛卡里亚的外表，隐藏起来。

“喂，小少爷。你看够了吗？”马尼戈特靠近安息女神，弯腰在她耳边问，“反正你也看不见，我告诉你，你面前就是个没什么用的臭水洼。”

“臭水洼？你要知道，好东西往往都在水边上。”玛卡里亚笑道，“水可是生命之源呢。”

马尼戈特突然好奇，“所以，你是在找什么？”

“愚蠢的螃蟹，我在找一朵水仙花。”

“玛卡里亚大人，你是不是糊涂了？”听到这个回答，马尼戈特被安息女神气笑了，“你觉得圣域会有代表冥王的水仙存在吗？”

玛卡里亚挑眉，“你确定吗？”

安息女神站起身，伸出右手，默念着什么。不过须臾，眼前的空地上生出几根新生的嫩芽，飞速生长，柔弱的花苞以肉眼可见的速度生长绽开，映入马尼戈特眼帘的便是一丛新鲜出炉的娇柔水仙。

但那水仙仅仅绽开了一瞬，便迅速凋零衰弱，化作尘土。

“看来，我的小水仙暂时还不愿意和我见面……”玛卡里亚的声音听着有些失望，“不过，总有一天会见到的。”

马尼戈特没想到安息女神有这样的本事，不由得愣住了。

他以为冥神只会无情地夺取生命，却没想到手上也有新生的本事。

“小子，我知道你在想什么。”玛卡里亚动了动自己因为刚刚低头看地面有些酸痛的脖子，“我好歹也是春神珀耳塞福涅的孩子，这种小把戏我还是会玩的。”

春之女神泊尔塞福涅，农神德墨忒尔与神王宙斯的女儿。

马尼戈特想起了关于这位春之女神的传说——传说珀耳塞福涅在与其他仙女玩耍时，因为折下一只水仙，便被冥王哈迪斯抢去了冥界，成为了冥后。

玛卡里亚问身旁的巨蟹座：“知道水仙花的来历么？”

传言神话时代，一位名为纳西索斯的美少年受到无数少女的倾慕，他却自负地拒绝了少女们的求爱，其中包括一位著名的仙女——被赫拉降罪、又求爱不成憔悴而亡的那位回声之源厄科。

纳西索斯不光如此对待少女们，同时也如此对待他的同性同伴。

一位受到纳西索斯欺侮的青年愤恨地向神灵祷告：“我愿他只爱自己，却永远享受不到所爱之物！”

听到了青年这合情合理的祷告后，原本众神就对纳西索斯的行为不满，此刻便更加恼怒。复仇女神涅墨西斯受众神之托，对这无礼的少年降下神罚：一日，少年在湖边见到了自己的倒影，陷入无果的爱恋，日益憔悴，郁郁而终。这少年的尸首化作一朵幼嫩的花朵，淡黄的花心，洁白的花瓣，这就是水仙花。

马尼戈特把这传说在安息女神面前简述了一遍。

“你记性还不错。”玛卡里亚懒懒地打了个哈欠，“不过，纳西索斯爱上自己的倒影，纯属他自己倒霉，自己撞到气头上的涅墨西斯。”

似乎……这故事背后还有点别的秘辛？

“哦？那位复仇女神？”马尼戈特对这来了兴趣，“有趣。”

“涅墨西斯本就和厄科交好。因为厄科的事，她就对这个高傲的美少年存了芥蒂。恰逢那时，涅墨西斯正被宙斯那讨厌的神王追求。天后赫拉不敢对付宙斯，就只会迁怒于宙斯的追求对象。涅墨西斯被赫拉闹得心烦，本来还住在人间的她直接跑到冥界的夜神殿去找她的母神、那位黑夜女神尼克斯了。”

玛卡里亚今天心情不错，很乐意说些神仙之间已经流传很久的八卦给无知的人类高兴一下，“临行那天，宙斯又对涅墨西斯纠缠不清，赫拉也来闹她，神王天后就在涅墨西斯眼前开始吵架。涅墨西斯实在受不了这无理取闹的夫妻俩，一个生气躲在了和自己交好的水泽仙女那儿。正好纳西索斯跑了过来，气头上的涅墨西斯迁怒于纳西索斯，让那倒霉孩子落得这样的下场。”

“啧啧……真是残忍无情。”

马尼戈特对神祗们又有了新的认识。

“别提那个烦人的纳西索斯了。”玛卡里亚提起水仙花可不是为了缅怀这个倒霉少年的，“水仙花还有另一个名字——Asfodelos，现在人们更常称为Asphodel。”

说这话的时候，玛卡里亚眼前浮现出一个女子的身形。

那身形开始还很清晰，又渐渐变得模糊，最后消失在眼前的虚无之中。

那个愿为祭品拯救家人、愉悦神灵的圣洁女子，不愧于自己流淌的神之血脉，慨然赴死。

之后，她变成了一直跟随在自己身边的艾丝菲黛尔。

现在的艾丝菲黛尔在哪儿呢……她又变成了什么样子……

玛卡里亚不由得思绪飘远，进入了放空状态，马尼戈特连喊了三声，她才堪堪回神。

“抱歉，”安息女神脑袋有点木，“今天就到这里吧，辛苦你了。”

马尼戈特诧异地盯着玛卡里亚，仿佛见了鬼一般。

这安息女神怎么阴晴不定的？突然变得这么礼貌，他居然有点不习惯？

“你走吧，我要一个人静一静。”玛卡里亚赶紧打发巨蟹座离开，“反正你也不想在这儿陪我浪费时间吧？”

被戳破心思的马尼戈特不好意思地挠了挠鼻子，鉴于玛卡里亚最后的礼貌，他也不好凶巴巴的。“那我走了，您自己小心。”

要是安息女神一直像刚刚那样懂礼貌，倒也不是件坏事。

离开之前，马尼戈特突然冒出了这样一个想法，很快就被他打了回去。

————————————————

送走了巨蟹座后，玛卡里亚无奈叹气。“出来吧，涅墨西斯，那个人类走了。”

“玛卡里亚！你这个嘴上没把门的！”听完安息女神与巨蟹座黄金圣斗士对话的复仇女神暴怒，“把我那点破事全说出去了！”

玛卡里亚耸肩，“没办法，这段时间心情不好。得找点陈芝麻烂谷子的老八卦拿出来和人聊天才舒服。”

复仇女神涅墨西斯渐渐显现出自己的身形——一个身姿曼妙的年轻女子满脸怒容，拨弄着自己宛如夜空般深蓝的鬓发，火热的金瞳危险地半眯着，似乎随时会跳起来和安息女神打成一团。

“你要是现在和我打，可谓胜之不武。”安息女神感知到涅墨西斯的愤怒，半是挑衅半是说实话，“堂堂复仇女神要是对转世成人类还眼盲的安息女神下手，奥林帕斯那群家伙会笑掉大牙的。”

涅墨西斯压下怒火，但是还是忍不住翻了个白眼——反正玛卡里亚也看不见，随便她怎么摆脸色。

平静下来后，涅墨西斯开口问：“你这次还要帮圣域？”

“嗯。帮一次也是帮，帮两次也是帮。”玛卡里亚自嘲道，“反正我已经是冥界的叛徒了，不是么？”

“随便你，你还真是个死心眼的笨丫头……”涅墨西斯无奈，“和你母神一个样。”

“这话从你嘴里说我一点也不意外，恶毒的复仇女神。”玛卡里亚倒是无所谓这评判，“说起来，当初你是怎么想的……借赫拉和宙斯的手把酒神狄俄尼索斯的母亲塞墨勒给烧死……这样的诡计可真是吓人。”

“算是我的一个恶作剧吧，我向来乐意看那吵得我心烦的夫妻俩不痛快。但是……”

涅墨西斯那双赤金的眼瞳在那一瞬间变得锐利起来。

“你我其实都清楚……狄俄尼索斯的心脏，是谁的。”

玛卡里亚不由得蹙眉。这事她知道，不过那些发生在母神来冥界之前，玛卡里亚也不过是从其他神祗那儿听到一言半语罢了。

狄俄尼索斯……从某种意义上来说，算是玛卡里亚同母异父的兄长。

酒神的心脏原本的主人扎格柔斯，那是个在冥后面前、乃至冥界与天界都禁忌的姓名。

“我这次来找你，可不是单纯来叙旧的，玛卡里亚。”涅墨西斯终于把话题转上了正道，“赫卡忒走了，什么也没说，什么也没留下。”

玛卡里亚没料到，赫卡忒竟然会毫无预兆地离开。震惊的安息女神张了张嘴，最后什么也没说。

两位女神沉默了很久，最后是被远处的歌声打破了这场悲伤的僵局。

一个女孩正在唱着一只欢快的歌谣，她的声音仿佛穿越了时空的界限，混合着来自爱琴海的悠然海风，飘荡在这片古老神域的上空。

『谁人能寻找到爱之颜色  
谁人能寻找到爱之颜色

它或许如烈日残阳般火红  
又或许如孤寂明月般皎洁

若是天穹变色，它将会远去  
似夜之黑暗，似狐之狡猾』

“爱这种东西，谁说得准呢？”涅墨西斯嘲讽道，“大家不都是拿情爱当幌子，去实现自己的欲望么？”

玛卡里亚的重心却没有放在歌词上。

这个歌声……很熟悉。曾经也有这么一个人，在玛卡里亚耳边如此歌唱。

那女孩仍然在继续唱着神祗们鲜少听闻的歌谣——

『谁人能寻找到爱之颜色

似洁白的泡沫，飘然离逝  
似花丛中盛开的雪白茉莉  
似花丛中盛开的雪白茉莉

又化作遥不可及的彩虹  
一切看似抵达将去之处，又骤然迷失  
一切看似抵达将去之处，又骤然迷失』

“玛卡里亚大人，您要是不开心，我给您唱歌吧。以前在雅典城邦，很多孩子哭闹的时候，他们的家人就会给他们唱歌呢——”

来自回忆的一声重锤敲醒了玛卡里亚。

是她！是她亲自命名的水仙花！

天慧星海德拉的艾丝菲黛尔！雅典娜果然兑现了她的承诺！艾丝菲黛尔就在圣域！

“玛卡里亚？玛卡里亚？你怎么了？”

涅墨西斯见身旁的安息女神陷入了某种疯癫的狂热之中，急忙摇晃着她的身体，试图将她从这疯魔的状态中拉回来。

“啪——”

一声清脆的巴掌回响在这片空地之上。玛卡里亚感受到来自左边面颊的痛感后，下意识地摸了摸。

然后又是一声清脆的巴掌声。

“呼……这下对称了……你也应该醒了吧，玛卡里亚！”

涅墨西斯下了狠手，打了玛卡里亚两巴掌，试图借此让她恢复冷静。

玛卡里亚舔了舔嘴角，血腥味很快从舌尖传导了过来。

“涅墨西斯，你还真下得去手。”玛卡里亚对涅墨西斯给她两巴掌这事没有当场发作，但是还是有些生气，“你就不能体谅一下这副脆弱的人类身体吗？啊？”

“你这笨家伙……就是太重情义！”涅墨西斯揉着自己被打疼的手，恨铁不成钢道，“人类是绝不能全心付出信赖的生物！”

“艾丝菲黛尔不一样……她是个高尚的姑娘。”

安息女神无力的反驳让复仇女神头疼不已，“就算如此，你明白的吧？她和你那位姐妹的恩怨……为了她的性命着想，你会现在就唤醒她吗？”

玛卡里亚恢复了冷静，用拇指擦拭干净嘴角的血迹。“我知道。多谢你这两巴掌，让我清醒不少。”

“我不能久留了。”涅墨西斯用神力恢复了玛卡里亚被打肿的脸，“如果被雅典娜发现，估计得出事。”

“你走吧，不要再来圣域找我了。”

脸颊恢复正常后，玛卡里亚握住涅墨西斯的手腕缓缓放下了她的手。

“我……过段时间会离开这里的，就像赫卡忒离开冥界一样。”

玛卡里亚必须要承认了。

她是匹不合群的孤狼，会带来厄运的孤狼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文目前只在晋江和ao3同步更新  
> 但是晋江审核太操蛋了所以ao3会快一点看到新的  
> 被某家害的上ao3要翻墙好郁闷啊！！！  
> 如果不想翻墙可以等晋江审核过了【就是为了审核有些内容会小小有点区别不过剧情不变】
> 
> 目前唯一一个敢打冥界女武神的家伙出现了  
> 全剧最重要吐槽役正式上线（虽然不知道下次上线是什么时候了  
> 【涅墨西斯：你这家伙胡说什么？小心我让你也变成水仙花！
> 
> 关于玛卡里亚捏造的名字马洛伊·拉塞尔（Malloy Russell）  
> Malloy这名字在爱尔兰语意思是高贵的首领  
> Russell是英国贵族贝德福德公爵的姓氏
> 
> Asphodel——水仙花的另一个名字  
> 玛卡里亚心里的白月光水仙花小姐语言登场了  
> 小马哥什么时候才能变成安息女神心里的朱砂痣呢【哀叹
> 
> 白月光小姑娘唱歌具现化的话，大家可以去听燕池的《成片白鸥掠过》  
> 【强烈推荐燕郎的歌！！！  
> 白月光唱的歌是一首我不知道什么时代的希腊民谣  
> 歌名翻译成英文是the colour of love  
> 文里的歌词是我用谷歌把希腊语原文翻译成英语再自己翻译成中文的结果  
> 【我把百度翻烂了才找到这么一首有希腊语歌词的orz
> 
> #大型ooc现场#  
> #我上司太爱我了怎么办#  
> #神经过敏的复仇女神与死心眼的安息女神#
> 
> 涅墨西斯：玛卡里亚你他妈不会是同性恋吧【害怕地抱紧自己  
> 玛卡里亚：我说我是双性恋你信么【抠鼻  
> 涅墨西斯：你离我远点！我还指望找个喜欢的男性好好过日子呢！  
> 玛卡里亚：切——老子心爱的白月光早就给雅典娜的圣斗士给拱了【骂骂咧咧  
> 艾丝菲黛尔：发生了什么？？？我什么都不知道！！！  
> ooc作者突然出现：玛卡里亚，你也会被圣斗士拱了的【小小声  
> 玛卡里亚：伊芙洛吉亚，开打了！  
> 作者君，卒


	14. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 源自森林的少女诱拐。

之后的一段时日，马尼戈特过了几天安生日子——那位恼人的安息女神玛卡里亚放弃了在圣域的闲逛，不是待在占星楼，便是去水瓶宫的图书馆。

本以为水瓶座的笛捷尔也会被这个讨厌的女神烦死，但是某天马尼戈特为了任务准备前往教皇厅时，从天蝎座的卡路狄亚那儿听来的却是与他想象截然不同的一幅景象——玛卡里亚虽然看不见，但是在识字的侍女的朗读帮助下不断地翻阅着各类书籍，还与博学的笛捷尔进行了极为友好的学术交流。两人交谈甚欢，似乎有成为书友的趋势。

“那个安息女神也不像你说的那么讨厌嘛，看起来挺聪明的，和笛捷尔也很聊得来。”卡路狄亚漫不经心咀嚼着手中甜美成熟的红苹果，“偶尔我去找笛捷尔的时候碰上她，她还会和我说点神话时代的八卦，有趣得很。”

那是因为她烦人的时候全给自己碰上了啊！马尼戈特在心中咆哮。

见同僚的脸色转青，卡路狄亚一把勾过他的肩，“喂喂，高兴点嘛，何必为了一个对圣域没什么威胁的神烦心呢？不过说实话，那位女神真的很好玩……每次我戏弄她的时候她都会露出那种表情。”

马尼戈特莫名其妙心里泛酸，下意识皱眉，“什么表情？”

“怎么说呢……大概就是……”

卡路狄亚挤眉弄眼，整张脸的五官都卷成一团，看起来就像一颗皱巴巴没长开的豌豆一样。

巨蟹座黄金圣斗士感觉又气又好笑——这表情着实很有趣，但是玛卡里亚从来没在自己面前这样表现过。马尼戈特眼中的玛卡里亚总是喜欢和自己抬杠，脾气捉摸不定，任性鲁莽又自大，神祗自傲的臭毛病在她身上展现得淋漓尽致。

他俩可谓是相看两相厌。

话虽如此，马尼戈特也必须承认，玛卡里亚还是有优点的。

对待恩人真心相待，恨不得将自己的心都剖出来，就像她和杰克那样；对待敌人毫不留情，不会心慈手软，见她对亚维德施下的诅咒便可窥探一二。

这大概也是他没有拒绝师父交代给他陪吃陪喝陪玩这任务的原因之一吧。

告别了卡路狄亚，马尼戈特继续往教皇厅走。

路过水瓶宫的时候，他见到玛卡里亚正背靠石柱坐在台阶上，身旁一位金发碧眼的侍女站在一旁，手中捧着一本书。

午后和煦的暖阳洒在石板宫殿之上，烘得人暖洋洋的，忍不住想伸个懒腰，然后躺着什么也不做。

安息女神今天穿了条似水仙花瓣一般洁白的长裙，墨色的长发随意地挽了个发髻。阳光没能改变她周围略带阴森的气场，直直堕入她那双空洞无物的墨绿双眸。

“开始吧。”马尼戈特听到玛卡里亚这样对侍女说。

侍女紧张地咽了咽口水，打开了手中折着书页的书本开始朗读了起来。

“啊，生存还是毁灭，这是个问题。是应当默默承受来自命运无情的责难，还是应当如广袤大海一般与苦难为敌击败它？”这侍女念书的时候声音四平八稳，听着干巴巴的，“此二者究竟谁更高尚？死亡即是长眠，不过如此罢了……”

“停下，卡伦。”玛卡里亚打了个哈欠，无奈叫停，“你是怎么做到把哈姆雷特这样优美悲壮的悲剧变成催眠曲的？”

卡伦涨红着脸手足无措，站在那儿十分尴尬。

“喂，玛卡里亚大人，人家是侍女，又不是演员。”看不下去的马尼戈特出来解围，“你要求也太高了吧？”

玛卡里亚听到这声音，猛地坐起身，危险地半眯着眼，“臭螃蟹，你为什么会在这儿？”

“师父叫我过去。”马尼戈特站直了，居高临下望着坐在台阶上的玛卡里亚，“听说您最近天天读书的日子还不错？”

安息女神轻笑一声，“也就那样。我没来烦你不是很好吗？你总算不用陪着我这么一个瞎子到处闲逛了。”

“诶，原来你也有自知之明啊。”

这话一出，马尼戈特很快就后悔了，恨不得咬断自己的舌头。

但是他面上还是摆出一副玩世不恭的样子，毫无悔意。

玛卡里亚仍然笑着，但是笑容冰冷，温暖的阳光也没能将那张苍白面孔的冷漠化解。“毕竟寄人篱下，我还是得有些自觉的。”

这一人一神的剑拔弩张吓得侍女卡伦只敢躲在一旁，极力将自己的存在降到最低，只求这两位贵人能够无视她。

沉默片刻，玛卡里亚轻叹一声。

“我走了，懒得碍事。正好有人找我。”安息女神摸索着站了起来，嘱咐道，“卡伦，你记得把这本《哈姆雷特》放回去。明天我还会来的。”

卡伦唯唯诺诺点头。

看着玛卡里亚孤傲的背影渐渐远去，马尼戈特想说些什么，嗓子眼却好似被什么堵住了一样，最后只能作罢。

总觉得自己今天不大对劲……

马尼戈特掐了掐自己的眉心，怎么也想不明白今天这奇怪的状态。

不过他也不是为这种小事烦心的人——如果他因为这种事情郁闷，那在威尼斯的时候他就会被玛卡里亚气到吐血身亡。

路过双鱼宫的时候，雅柏菲卡叫住了他。

“罗德里奥村的事，你知道了吗？”雅柏菲卡面色凝重，“很多女孩不明原因失踪，传言道是来自死亡之地的神鬼作祟。”

马尼戈特明白雅柏菲卡的意思，“教皇叫我过去就是为了说这件事的。”

近些日子，圣域脚下的罗德里奥村的少女开始莫名其妙的失踪，这些少女都有着共同的特点——金发碧眼，并且曾经去过同一片森林。

“不过……”马尼戈特对雅柏菲卡后面那小半句话有疑问，“死亡之地的神鬼作祟是哪里传来的谣言？”

“曾经有去过那篇森林的孩子听到了奇怪的声音，村里有能通灵的老人家感受到了来自冥界的气息。”

有种不祥的预感涌上了马尼戈特的心头。

雅柏菲卡叹气，“那些孩子们去过的那片森林，恰好就在安息女神住着的那座山崖脚下。现在圣域都在传，是那位安息女神搞的鬼。”

真是……见鬼。

马尼戈特觉得自己头有点痛。

————————————————

教皇厅内。

“赛奇小子，你是要把拐带少女这屎盆子扣我脑袋上吗？”

得到消息的玛卡里亚强忍着拿出祝福之枪捅死面前这个教皇的怒气，咬牙切齿地憋出这样一句话。

山脚下那群小毛孩子失踪关她什么事？这几天她安分守己，一直待在有藏书的地方好生看书，大门不出二门不迈，哪里有工夫去诱拐少女？再者，她又不是有特殊癖好的神祗，也不像宙斯那讨人厌的男女通吃，怎么可能会对那些像花一样可爱的姑娘下手？

漂亮小姑娘是拿来欣赏的！不是拿来亵玩的！更不是泄欲的工具！

“不，玛卡里亚大人，我并无此意。”教皇赛奇解释，“但是那些少女的失踪太过诡异，而且……她们都曾去过您住处脚下的那片森林。”

还真是奇怪的巧合……玛卡里亚心觉不妙。

“村子里流传出了谣言，是冥神作祟。”赛奇无奈，“这流言已经传入圣域，底下人都在怀疑您。”

“呵，所以我就要承担这莫须有的罪名？”玛卡里亚发出渗人的冷笑，“我虽然离经叛道，但还不至于为祸人间！”

赛奇已经料到安息女神的愤怒，没有退缩，“我想，您一定不愿意看自己被抹黑吧？”

“自然。”

自窗外透射进来的光柱落在玛卡里亚朴素简洁的白裙之上，让那圣洁的颜色变得不可侵犯。她半阖着眼，注视着面前这位年迈的教皇，来自神祗的威压自那双无法视物的眼睛中满溢而出。

“您不用担心，我已为您寻找到一位能洗清您冤屈的骑士。”赛奇微微一笑，“过一会儿他就会来了。”

片刻，教皇厅的门被推开，一个熟悉的声音响了起来。

“喂喂，师父啊……”蓝色短发的男人身着黄金圣衣大步走了进来，在见到教皇面前的黑发少女，大吃一惊，“为什么你会在这里？”

安息女神一脸难以置信，“居然是你小子？”

这俩大眼瞪小眼，完全没明白这到底是什么安排，齐刷刷看向了教皇。

赛奇从自家弟子的眼神中读出了“师父你是不是受了刺激”的不解。而从安息女神的眼神中，他则读出了“赛奇小子你等着瞧”的挑衅。

教皇不愧为教皇，仍然保持着天塌下来也能顶着的镇定，“马尼戈特，这次的任务是调查那片森林，找到那些少女失踪的真相。”

“是。”

“赛奇小子，你与其让这家伙去，还不如我自己去。”玛卡里亚看着身旁那只臭螃蟹，心气郁结，“我要把散布流言的家伙揪出来狠揍一顿，让他知道污蔑神祗的下场。”

“您要是不放心，可以和我那弟子一同前往。”

赛奇摘下了沉重的黄金头盔，露出不再年轻的衰老面庞，朝玛卡里亚笑了笑，“不过，玛卡里亚大人，您还是和当年一样爱憎分明呢。”

“你还真是高看我了，圣域教皇。”安息女神笑出了声，看向身旁的巨蟹座，“不过……这个提议也不是不行。”

看到玛卡里亚那不怀好意的眼神，马尼戈特的眉心纠结在一起。

“我已经很久没有痛快地打过一场了……”

来自死界的小宇宙此刻疯狂地激发蒸腾着，安息女神那双深邃的墨绿眼睛里燃烧着月白色的火焰，“就让我看看是哪个不懂事的家伙胆大妄为祸害到冥界女武神头上……我要是心情好会给他留个全尸的。”

燃起了战意的玛卡里亚轻蔑地瞥了一眼身旁不过弱冠的青年，“螃蟹崽子，你要是怕了，现在走还来得及。”

“呵呵……”安息女神的寻衅挑起了马尼戈特的斗志，“老子才不会在你面前认输呢！”

玛卡里亚笑容不善，“这样最好，你可别拖我的后腿。”

马尼戈特也回以同样的笑容，“谁拖谁后腿还不一定呢！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下山去打怪兽去咯——  
> 【玛卡里亚：你把我从辅助转职成战士你好意思吗= =
> 
> 卡伦：嘤我只是个小侍女而已不要折磨我啊呜呜呜
> 
> 玛卡里亚：宙斯是不是你让我背黑锅！  
> 赫拉：宙斯你个老不死的！又给老娘拈花惹草！  
> 宙斯：人在山上坐，锅从天上来- -|||
> 
> 赛奇：傻徒弟，为师只能做到这样了【叹  
> 马尼戈特：不不不……师父你没必要这样做的【心底里骂骂咧咧


	15. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金苹果的视线与野性的呼唤。

马尼戈特与玛卡里亚怀着截然不同的目的一同来到了罗德里奥村。巨蟹座选择去失踪少女的家中走访调查，而安息女神选择去和村里的孩子们打交道。

两人约定，结束调查之后在森林入口会合。

玛卡里亚，不，现在应当称她为马洛伊·拉塞尔，拉塞尔小少爷十分清楚小朋友们的喜好，用饼干贿赂这些吵吵嚷嚷的小屁孩，很快和孩子们打成一片。

“大哥哥的饼干真好吃！”领头的一个男孩满嘴饼干屑，咧嘴笑了起来，“不过，大哥哥，你来我们村子干嘛的呀？”

“我要去圣域。”安息女神装作不经意提及少女失踪的事，“听说，你们这儿最近很多姑娘莫名其妙失踪了？”

“别说这件事。”那孩子受到了大惊吓，“村长他们正为这件事烦着呢……”

玛卡里亚见这孩子一副不敢多言的模样，低头轻声在那孩子耳边说：“你偷偷告诉我，我把我所有的饼干都给你。”

说罢，玛卡里亚拿出了一整袋新鲜出炉的饼干。

涉世未深的孩子对零食的诱惑是难以抵挡的。男孩见同伴都在嘻嘻哈哈，没有注意这边，皱着眉头对玛卡里亚说：“那我告诉哥哥，哥哥你不要和别人说。”

“那是自然。”

“那些姐姐都是在村子后面那片森林里走丢的。”小男孩低声耳语，“村里有个有阿金加诺血统的老太太做了通灵的法术，说是冥界的神鬼在那片森林作怪，说不准就是冥王哈迪斯本尊呢！”

“哦？”见污蔑自己的源头有所眉目，玛卡里亚连忙追问，“你知道那老太太住在哪儿吗？”

小男孩不说话，棕色的大眼睛一直盯着玛卡里亚手上的饼干，一动不动。

玛卡里亚注意到少年的沉默，无奈把饼干塞到少年怀里，“快说。”

得到饼干的男孩迫不及待拆开袋子，一边咀嚼着饼干一边含糊不清地说：“那老太太就住在村子的水井边上那座木头房子里，很好找的！”

“谢了，小鬼。”

既然如此，她就要好好会会那不怕死的老太太了！

————————————————

玛卡里亚顺着用饼干换来的情报指引，一路问路，来到了罗德里奥村的水井边上。

如果玛卡里亚此时能看见，她便会发现一位年迈的老者正艰难地从水井里打水。老人缓缓放好水桶后，浑浊的眼睛便一直落在那化作少年的安息女神身上。

“尊贵的少年哟，您似乎有事来寻老身。”老太太嘶哑的声音莫名让玛卡里亚一阵不舒服，“可是要求些什么？”

玛卡里亚知道这声音的主人便是自己的目标，即使内心狂躁到不行，面上还是维持着知礼小少爷的身份。

“老人家，我有些事想问你。”

“既是有所求，那便同老身来吧。”老人佝偻着背，抬头示意玛卡里亚过来，“不过，您得先帮老身把水桶提回去。”

听到这要求的玛卡里亚皱眉。

“啊，老身倒是忘了，这位贵人有些隐疾。”

片刻，一只干皱的手掌抓住了玛卡里亚的右手，引导她握住水桶的提手，然后领着她回了一间木头房子。

玛卡里亚坐在椅子上，手上捧着老太太烧制的茶水，总有种飘忽不定的不安感。

茶水的温度顺着指尖一路向上，玛卡里亚握住了杯子，斟酌一番后，把杯子放在了桌上。

“老太太，我想问问关于那片森林的事。”

对方不意外玛卡里亚此行的目的，“少年哟，那里有死亡之地的气息，向您这样光芒万丈的孩子还是不要前去为妙。”

“哦？为何？”

老太太长吁一口气，“来自死界的神灵镇守于此，若是不怕激惹神灵，您大可大胆前往。”

玛卡里亚实在受不了老太太装模作样，一把将桌上的杯子甩在地上，杯子碎裂的声音在这房内清脆响起，飞溅着温热的茶水宣告死亡。

“不和女神厄里斯！看在你与恩师塔纳托斯的兄妹之情，我不想同你打。但你何必兴风作浪到我头上？我与你无冤无仇！”

“真不愧是死神兄长的学生，”面对少年的突然爆发，对方平静地鼓了鼓掌，仍用那让人不快的嘶哑声音感叹，“都是一样的精神……以及冲动。”

佝偻的老人褪去衰老的皮囊，露出原本娇憨的少女姿态，懒洋洋地斜卧在床上。

“赫卡忒那样的旁观者都加入这游戏了，身为不和女神的我怎么能错过呢？这种引发混乱的事，当然由我来开局才是正解啊，亲爱的安息女神。”

“说！那群女孩的失踪是不是与你有关？”

玛卡里亚没兴趣客套，一把摘下脖子上的项链，变作长枪紧紧握在手中。祝福之枪的矛头直指倚在床边的美人，毫不留情打搅了美人卧榻的恬淡。

厄里斯漫不经心抬眸，“小玛卡里亚，你找错人了哦。”

“什……”

玛卡里亚惊讶地发现自己被某种无形的绳索困住，动弹不得，手中的长枪也飞脱出手，不知去向。

一股重击直接击中了她的腹部，速度之快让她根本没有反应过来，猛地咳出一口嗓子眼里的口水，摔倒在地。

被痛楚刺激得流泪的玛卡里亚听到厄里斯打了个哈欠，“我只负责搬弄是非设圈套，至于是谁要害你，谁要害那群无知又愚蠢的少女，怎么自救，那就得你自己想办法了。”

厄里斯坐起身，一步一步靠近地上的玛卡里亚，拾起了地上的祝福之枪。

“你啊，就在这儿等待审判吧，背叛者。”

在不和女神手中出现了一只金苹果，她对着门口一个巨大的身影说道：“现在就看你的了。”

————————————————

马尼戈特结束了村民间的调查后，按照约定来到了森林入口。

此时，夕阳西下，残阳如血，落日余晖将灰蓝的天空渲染上一层耀眼的橙色，

玛卡里亚褪下了少年的伪装，坐在一块岩石上，手中紧紧握着现出原形的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚。她面无血色的脸铁青着，看着就像刚从坟墓里爬出来的活死人一般。

谁招惹这位大爷了？

马尼戈特好奇地靠近了两步，很快玛卡里亚就发现了他。

“喂，螃蟹小子，”安息女神的墨绿双眸深不见底，“这件事你别掺和了。”

“女神大人，你受什么刺激了？”马尼戈特不解，“再者说，这是我的任务，是你死乞白赖要跟着来，干嘛要我回去？”

玛卡里亚也意识到自己没有立场说这种话，“随便吧。到时候要是出什么事，你只管自保救人，我这边就不用管了。”

安息女神说这话的时候十分平静，像是变了个人似的，若不是那柄伊芙洛吉亚和瞎了的眼睛，马尼戈特都要怀疑自己面前到底是不是本尊了。

巨蟹座心中虽然存有疑惑，但是也不知从何抓起。

“唠唠叨叨干什么，走了！”实在不想听玛卡里亚这样胡乱说话的马尼戈特一把把她从岩石上拽了起来，“我们可还有要事在身呢！”

玛卡里亚皱着眉头，见巨蟹座黄金圣斗士迈着步子走进了森林，揉了揉发胀的眉心，跟了上去。

————————————————

“真让人不省心……”

一个红发女人安坐在木屋之中，面前的一汪清水正向她展现来自某片森林的景象。

背负着圣衣箱的青年与手持长枪的少女正一步一步向森林深处走去，天色渐暗，迷雾缭绕，越往里走能见范围便越小。

突然一阵敲门声响起，女子将水中的影像一把抹去，“是艾格尼斯吗？”

“出事啦！特里维亚老师！”门外响起了一个少女的声音，“那位小姐醒了！但是……”

特里维亚挑眉，“怎么了？”

“她……她一直处于某种狂暴状态……”艾格尼斯说话的声音越来越小，“我……我根本按不住她……”

“我知道了，艾格尼斯，你把要准备的药物准备好。那里我来解决。”

吩咐好自己的徒弟需要的东西之后，特里维亚起身，前往那位发疯的小姐所在之地。

还未进屋，特里维亚便听到一阵歇斯底里的嘶吼，然后是疯狂摔打物什的响声。

果然……用Lycanthrope的眼睛还是有副作用啊……也不知道她什么时候能清醒适应……

“呜嗷——嗷——呼……”

里面的人似乎喊累了，渐渐停下了无用的嘶吼。特里维亚推门进去，便见到一身白衣的黑发少女坐在地上，呼哧呼哧喘着大气，嘴角流着涎水。她一直试图拆下眼上的布条，但那布条似乎被某种神秘力量束缚着，无论如何也没有离开少女的头颅。

特里维亚不禁头疼。“冷静点，这里只有我们俩了。”

听到这声音的少女总算停下了动作，笨拙地发出了一个名字。“赫、卡、忒？”

“是我。”化名为特里维亚的冥月女神不意外这女孩认出自己，“你现在得先好好休息，之后才能去找那群家伙算账。”

少女渐渐平静下来，嘴里说着不成句的词，“我……她……狐狸……好大只……抓不住……”

赫卡忒皱眉，“你是说，你感受到狐狸的存在？”

少女点头。

“厄里斯是怎么骗得那只永远也抓不住的托美莎之狐动手的……”赫卡忒叹气，“提丰和厄喀德那的孩子不好对付啊……”

“金、苹、果……”

蒙上眼睛的少女一字一顿地说。

“不愧是厄里斯……”赫卡忒扶额，“这么多年还是喜欢用金苹果挑事。”

“我、想、出、去……”

听到少女这么说，赫卡忒只是把她从地上扶了起来，把她在床上安顿好，自己则坐在床边。

“现在还不行……”赫卡忒的声音很温柔，“等我的小徒弟把药送过来，喝了药才能走。”

少女皱眉，“我、不喜欢……喝药。药，好苦。”

“不怕。”赫卡忒好声好气哄着面前这个姑娘，“到时候吃点甜的东西就没事了。”

这孩子现在有点智力倒退，但是更愿意说实话了。这大概是狼人眼睛的作用效果——不过赫卡忒还挺喜欢这孩子这样，看起来挺惹人怜爱，没有以往那么气人。

带孩子的冥月女神继续哄骗面前的这个大龄儿童，“你要乖，乖的话，我就带你去见妈妈。”

“妈妈……好……”妈妈这个字眼有效安抚了少女的焦躁，“我乖，乖乖的吃药……然后去见妈妈……”

“等会儿会有人来给你送药的，现在好好睡一会儿吧。”

赫卡忒给少女盖上了被子，掖好被子之后，轻手轻脚地退了出去。

冥月女神站在院子里，遥望着远方渐渐隐去的夕阳，眼见白昼女神赫墨拉退出这场舞台，黑夜女神尼克斯即将登场。

看来，今天是免不了一场大战了啊……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿金加诺人，希腊人对吉卜赛人的称呼  
> Lycanthrope，希腊神话中的狼人，现在的意思是变狼狂患者【想象自己变成了一头狼  
> 托美莎之狐，Teumessian Fox，更常用的翻译是透墨索斯恶狐，但是我觉得托美莎之狐更贴切原音一点就用了这个翻译  
> 这章发生了什么请自行猜测我不剧透_(:з」∠)_  
> 在note悄咪咪不要脸来球评论和kudos  
> 最近在画玛卡里亚应该这两天能画完po上来
> 
> 赫卡忒：一群小毛孩子真让人不省心╮(╯_╰)╭  
> 马尼戈特：好像全世界就我不知道发生了什么= =


	16. Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自迷雾中诞生的谎言与阴谋。

手持银枪的白衣少女迷茫地走在漆黑昏暗的树林之中，耳边是呼啸的风声，眼前无数黑影在白雾中交叉纵横，宛如一座牢笼。

她被这雾气迷了双眼，不知不觉竟跟丢了那个黄金圣斗士。这森林似乎被某种神秘的力量包围，若是不被允许的外来者侵入，便会陷入这奇怪的迷途之中。

得想办法走出去……要是被敌人抓住就不好了。

突然，前方出现了一双在黑夜之中散发着微光的墨绿眼眸。那眼眸直直地盯着少女，冰冷，傲慢，又带着一些怜悯。

被如此审视着的少女感受到手中的银枪开始蠢蠢欲动，不由得下意识握紧。那银枪的枪柄却生出滚烫的灼热感，烫得少女难以忍受。她只得将银枪一把甩在地上，小心地伸出舌头舔舐着自己稍有烫伤的掌心。

“小狐狸，游戏结束了。”

少女听到这熟悉的声音，怔在原地，呆望着那双在暗夜之中发光的绿色眼睛。

那双眼睛的主人咧嘴笑了，露出新生的犬牙。

“现在，轮到我登场了。”

————————————————

“雾气越来越重了……”

马尼戈特发现越往森林深处走去，迷雾便越聚集，凝结成厚厚的一团包裹着这片面积不小的森林。

“喂，安息女神，你……”

巨蟹座回头，惊讶地发现跟在他身后的玛卡里亚不知道什么时候不见了。

真是的……那个女神一如既往的任性。

马尼戈特无奈，只能继续往前，等搞定任务再去把那女神给捡回来。

天彻底暗了下来，笼罩在一片广大迷雾之中的森林更加危险。扎根于大地茁壮的树木暗影绰绰，混入轻盈迷蒙的水雾之中，着实烦人。

一心想着任务的马尼戈特不断拨开阻碍他前进的枝丫，踩在柔软的泥土地上。夜间的凉风穿行在这座森林里，给这静谧的森林平添了几分恐怖的气氛。这森林实在是静的可怕，没有野兽，没有飞鸟，好像除了这些无法计数的草木，便只剩下他自己还活着。

这感觉虽然没有小时候在死人堆里讨生活那么可怕，但是也足够把胆小的小姑娘吓到不知东南西北了。

马尼戈特小心翼翼地前行着，越往前走，阻拦他的植物越少，路也渐渐变得宽阔起来，他总算不用和那些乱七八糟的树枝作斗争了。

一道光亮从远处传来，好不容易适应了黑暗的马尼戈特被这突如其来的光晃得睁不开眼。等他睁开眼睛，他被眼前的景象惊住，不相信地揉了揉眼睛，以为自己中了什么幻术。

一座华丽的公馆被这片森林包围，愉快的乐声自那公馆内传来。在铁门与围墙上生着无数的常春藤，院内用木制栅栏圈上一片片花圃，种满了娇艳待采的红玫瑰——同双鱼座的魔宫玫瑰不同，这些玫瑰除去枝条上的尖刺，毫无威胁。众多金发的少女身穿华丽的舞裙，头带面具，正三五成群嬉笑着走入公馆，仿佛只是来赴宴的客人罢了。

但是这附近弥漫着死亡的气息，而自那公馆之中，一股邪恶的小宇宙正在滋生。感知到这的马尼戈特为此深感棘手。

“还真是……奢华啊……”巨蟹座揉了揉自己的鼻子，邪笑着，“师父，这可是个大麻烦呢……”

不过……就是要这样，才会有趣啊！

————————————————

夜深，红发的女子走进了木屋，点上一盏烛火，开始繁杂的配药过程。

架在火堆上的坩埚正呼呼冒着热气，里面的液体不多时也沸腾起来，发出咕噜咕噜的气泡声，等待神秘的混合与反应。

“特里维亚老师！特里维亚老师！”

红发女子听到门外的叫喊声，不得不停下手中的工作，打开了木屋的大门。

“呼呼——”门外的少女因为奔跑，脸颊泛上一层粉红，大口大口喘着粗气，“特里维亚老师！又出事了！”

“慢点，艾格尼斯，”特里维亚把自己的小徒弟迎了进来，让她好好坐下休息，“怎么了？”

艾格尼斯奋力深呼吸，总算缓了过来，开始和自己的老师解释情况：“您不是让我准备给那位小姐的药么？我煮好了给她送过去，看着她喝下去了。但是那位小姐喝了药之后，捂着头滚了两圈，然后笑的阴恻恻的……好吓人……”

特里维亚不由得皱眉，“直接说重点，艾格尼斯。”

“她对着我笑完之后，什么也没说，刷的一下，就不见了啊！”艾格尼斯伸出手，猛地张开，受到了不小的惊吓，“就像谁在我面前施了魔法一样！”

“没事。”特里维亚不在意那位小姐出逃的行为，“她就是那样，以后有缘会再见的。”

“真的……吗？”艾格尼斯怀疑。

“那孩子本来就管束不住。不过既然她走了，我正好找某个人有点事……”

特里维亚丢给艾格尼斯一张写满了字的羊皮纸，嘱咐道：“艾格尼斯，我出去一下。你照着配方把药配好，等我回来。”

“哦……”

目送老师出门之后，艾格尼斯无奈叹气，开始照着羊皮纸上的配方调制药水。

从某种意义上说，特里维亚老师和那位逃跑的瞎子小姐还真的很像……都是一样随心的人……

也许这样单纯的人才会拥有这样特别的力量吧？

艾格尼斯轻笑一声，将药材按照比例扔进坩埚后，开始了漫长的熬制。

————————————————

森林之中的华丽公馆内，盛装出席的美貌少女们互相调笑着，等待公馆主人的降临。这里夜夜笙歌，美酒美食相伴，让少女们忘却了自己深爱的家人，甘愿一生一世留在这舒适的陌生地方享乐。

“真是一群愚蠢又无知的姑娘啊——”在少女们视线无法到达的地界，一个身穿斗篷、看不见面目的女子隐藏在阴翳之中，“只可惜，这些女孩没有我心仪的。她们虽然漂亮，但是太笨了，驾驭起来没有意思。”

在女子身旁，一位高大俊美的年轻男子啜饮着杯中如鲜血一般的葡萄酒，“既然如此，那这些姑娘都归我了。”

“您自便。”女子无所谓这安排，“我们的约定，你没有忘记吧？”

男子将杯中的酒一饮而尽，露出一个魅惑众生的笑，“那是自然。您把我从封印中解放出来，又借了我这样一副已死之人的肉体，自然要满足您的需求。”

“那是最好，恶魔阿斯蒙蒂斯。不过……”

女子将视线落在窗外，“那只金色的小虫子到了……你要不要考虑处理一下？”

“呵——让我的战士对付他吧，等我无聊的时候再去解决那小虫子。”阿斯蒙蒂斯放下酒杯，调笑道，“现在，我要去和美丽的少女们一起共度良宵了。”

————————————————

马尼戈特穿上了自己的巨蟹座黄金圣衣，一步一步靠近那座危险的公馆。

“哟，这位客人，没有邀请函谢绝入内哦——”

自马尼戈特的背后响起了一个轻佻的男声。马尼戈特回头看去，一个身穿猩红战甲的青年正站在他的身后，漫不经心地磨蹭着自己的指甲，又吹气把那些余灰吹开，这才看向自己。

“原来是雅典娜的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士啊。”那个青年见到黄金圣衣露出了厌恶的神情，“啧，这身金色真让人不爽，看着就像太阳一样……”

“你可真是没品味，”马尼戈特冷哼一声，“看来我今晚的餐前小菜来了。”

“是么……”

青年燃烧着小宇宙，掌中生出一团烈火，狞笑着用那被烈火包裹的拳头冲向了马尼戈特。

“试试来自地狱的烈火之拳吧！圣斗士！”

马尼戈特很轻巧地便从那小子的拳头下一闪而过，不过那火焰范围有些大，稍微燎到了他几根头发，传来一股子烧焦的气息。

“身手不错嘛……”青年不意外自己的拳头会被躲开，“但是我马加锡亚的火焰可不是这么点而已啊！”

马加锡亚身上那猩红的战甲燃起了明亮的火焰，火星不断飞溅到他们周围的草木与地面之上，以火为界圈住了二人，形成一堵火墙，划出了一个独属于他们的战场。

“哦？”马尼戈特聚集起一堆灵体在身旁，“有点意思。”

“恶魔选中的魔战士要对付你们圣斗士，不过眨眼的事情。”马加锡亚冷笑一声，“火之剑！”

马加锡亚手中的火焰化作一柄能割裂空气的长剑——那招式有些像艾尔熙德的圣剑，但同圣剑不同的是火焰一路蔓延，将空气灼烧至常人难以忍受的温度。火之剑的剑气一路冲向马尼戈特，但处于危险的巨蟹座仍然巍然不动，这让马加锡亚很是不解。

“喂喂，你小子别小看人啊。”

马尼戈特将身边的灵体汇聚成一团集中在自己的手掌之上，那些灵体在他的小宇宙催动下发出了幽蓝的光芒，顺着马尼戈特示意的方向打散了剑气，直接冲向了马加锡亚。

“积尸气冥界波！”

马加锡亚轻笑一声，额头上出现了血红的六芒星法阵。他张开嘴，自他口中不断喷射出灼灼烈焰，马尼戈特为了躲避，不得不飞跳起来。

这小子怎么这么让人火大！

马尼戈特操纵着灵体，一边躲避，一边攻击那一直不间断喷火的魔战士，“积尸气魂葬破！”

魂葬破的爆炸似乎对马加锡亚造成了一点伤害——来自爆炸的冲击将马加锡亚弹倒在地，火焰攻击也停了下来。

看着自己被魂葬破灼伤的手指，马加锡亚愤怒地低吼着：“你这家伙！我要把你烧成灰烬！”

“小子，原来你不是活人啊……”马尼戈特笑道，“既然在我面前的就是个灵体，那就更好办了。”

“积尸气鬼苍焰！”

幽蓝的火焰渐渐取代了马加锡亚眼前的猩红烈焰，痛苦的灼烧感吞噬着马加锡亚，让他发出声声惨叫，响彻云霄。

马尼戈特眼见鬼苍焰将马加锡亚吞噬殆尽，周围的火墙也渐渐散去，遭殃的植被化作灰烬，他只觉得可惜。

“这盘餐前小食有点烫嘴啊……”巨蟹座活动了一番身体，转头看向身后的大树，“不过似乎又来了一份前菜……事先声明，我可不喜欢乌鸦肉的味道。”

自那棵大树上蹦下一个少年，少年周围围绕着一圈乌鸦，声音很是嘶哑，“在下魔战士玛帕，不介意的话可否听在下说两句？”

马尼戈特盯着那个看起来并没有什么敌意的少年，不由得眉心紧蹙。

————————————————

夜空澄澈，繁星明灭。在一片空地上传来了一阵尖锐的叫声。

“赫卡忒！你放开我！”

“我太久没动手，你是不是就忘了我是打败过独眼巨人的神祗？”赫卡忒瞥向被她绑在树上的那个黑发少女，“不和女神厄里斯？”

厄里斯闭紧了嘴，以此顽抗。

“说说看，你这次坑害玛卡里亚是何居心。”冥月女神靠近了厄里斯，“别敷衍我说只是单纯的搬弄是非。”

“我为什么要说？”

“识时务者，方可善终。既然你不说，那我可以准备一下，把你打包丢到塔尔塔罗斯和那些提坦神做伴。”赫卡忒挑眉，“我觉得，以我这些年与塔尔塔罗斯大神的交情，深渊大人会善心大发，答应我的请求。”

“别别别！”听到塔尔塔罗斯这个让众多神祗退避三舍的深渊之神，厄里斯吓得放弃抵抗，准备老实交代，“我说！我说还不行吗？”

“说，是谁？”

“是我。”

一个女声在赫卡忒背后响起。在听到那声音的一瞬间，赫卡忒便迅速回头。

看清来者之后，她瞪大了双眼，站在那儿一动不动，连呼吸都差点忘记。

“为什么……为什么……”冥月女神回过神来，喃喃道，“为什么是您！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿斯蒙蒂斯：色欲之恶魔  
> 马加锡亚 (Marchosias) ：所罗门王72柱魔神中排第35位的魔神，形象为狼身狮鹫翼蛇尾，可以从口中吐出火焰，在魔术师的命令下也可以显出人形。他直接受所罗门支配。  
> 玛帕 (Malphas) ：所罗门王72柱魔神中排第39位的魔神，以乌鸦的形象示人，也可以变为人形，声音沙哑。擅长是召唤者获悉敌人的想法。  
> 详细信息自行问百科吧
> 
> 玛卡里亚：你这笨蛋作者！是把我关小黑屋了么！我可是女主角！快放我出来！  
> ooc作者：别急别急下一章你就可以出风头了【抠鼻


	17. Episode 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她乘风而来，自此再难相忘。

见到那位震慑住冥月女神赫卡忒的女子，被绑在树上的不和女神厄里斯看到了救星，“母神！”

厄里斯的母亲、黑夜女神尼克斯瞥了一眼自己这不争气的女儿，把她丢在一旁晾着不管，只是注视着眼前那红发的神祗，释放着不可违抗的威压。

赫卡忒咽了咽口水，诚惶诚恐行礼，“拜见夜神大人。”

“落。”

尼克斯大手一挥，捆在厄里斯身上的绳索应声而下。终于挣脱束缚的不和女神狗腿似飞奔到母神身边，狐假虎威地在赫卡忒眼前显摆。

赫卡忒背上被冷汗浸透，咬紧了后槽牙，半晌才开口：“我不明白……您为什么要……”

“赫卡忒，玛卡里亚和墨利诺厄，一个都不能留。”尼克斯那漆黑的眼中满是憎恶，“两个祸害。”

听到这话，冥月女神诧异地望着夜色中平静的夜神大人。

————————————————

在这平静之夜，在公馆之中传来繁复优雅的靡靡之音，而公馆外却是一副剑拔弩张的紧张景象。

身穿猩红战甲的魔战士少年玛帕驱散身旁的乌鸦，盯着面前身穿黄金圣衣的深蓝短发青年、巨蟹座的马尼戈特。

“你想说什么？”

马尼戈特决定给这小子几分钟时间表演。要是这家伙对自己不利，大不了直接一个积尸气冥界波把他送到冥界。

“雅典娜的圣斗士，我无意与你为敌，我知道你的目的是来解救这群少女，但是她们已经被我所谓的主人、色欲恶魔阿斯蒙蒂斯魅惑，你是带不走她们的。”玛帕那与少年身躯不甚匹配的嘶哑嗓音响起，“除非你能将我的主人再次封印。”

巨蟹座不解，“你不是阿斯蒙蒂斯的人么？怎么会和我说这些？”

“我与马加锡亚不同。马加锡亚骄傲自大，不屑用人类的肉体，直接用魔界召唤来的灵魂与你对战。我是实实在在活着的人类。”玛帕解释，“我本名也是玛帕，我的父母沉迷召唤恶魔之术，能看透人心的魔神玛帕应召而来，寄生在我体内……阿斯蒙蒂斯借魔界之主路西法之名将未被封印的魔神灵魂召唤而来，我也就成为了魔战士。”

“呵——”马尼戈特笑出声，“你觉得我会信么？”

“我相信，以黄金圣斗士的头脑一定能做出判断。”玛帕不在意对方对自己的怀疑，“我体内的魔神玛帕忠心于路西法，我们达成了协议——我可以将身体借给他在人世走动，他也绝不会影响我的生活，但是我要帮助他封印假借路西法之名操纵他的阿斯蒙蒂斯。”

少年那认真的神色不似作假。马尼戈特虽然心中仍有质疑，但是对方如此真诚地交代了自己的底细，他有些犹豫。

“我需要与你结盟，圣斗士。”玛帕弯下腰鞠躬，诚意十足请求着，“我可以帮你接近阿斯蒙蒂斯、救下那群少女，但是你必须助我一臂之力。”

马尼戈特挑眉，“确定？”

玛帕的额上出现了与马加锡亚不同的血红六芒星法阵，双目发出同样血红的光芒。“以路西法大人的名义起誓。”

————————————————

公馆之中，乐师们不知疲倦地演奏着一首又一首乐曲，侍者们在美貌的少女们之间穿行，小心服侍主人视作珍宝的这些女孩。

在玛帕的帮助下，马尼戈特带着面具，换上侍者的衣服混进会场。

不得不说，这个恶魔很会享受，酒肉都是上等货，与任何一个贵族宴会相比丝毫不逊色。

“阿斯蒙蒂斯大人来了！”

不知是谁叫了一句，原本三两成群地闲聊着的华服少女们目光转向大厅阶梯顶端出现的那个俊美青年身上。少女们的目光如狼似虎，紧紧黏在那家伙身上，渴求着被这尊贵的主人垂青。

那家伙的确生得好看——和雅柏菲卡那种惊为天人的美不同，恶魔先生的那种好看带着一股魅惑的邪恶，被那样一双深情的棕红美目含情脉脉地看一眼，就能让涉世未深的少女春心荡漾，恨不能将肉体与灵魂一同出卖给这甜美的恶魔。

侍者们都站在楼梯两旁，静静地等待主人从阶梯的顶端一步一步走下台阶，与这些少女们共舞。

听玛帕说，这是每晚的常态。

马尼戈特站在队伍最后，手上端着一只空的铁盘，暗自积蓄着小宇宙，准备在阿斯蒙蒂斯经过之时给他一击。

但是阿斯蒙蒂斯没有给马尼戈特这个机会——他停在了距离马尼戈特两三米远的地方，微微蹙眉。“我没想到……有异心的玛帕居然会直接把小虫子放了进来，看来他很相信这只金色虫子啊。”

自这俊美青年的头上骤然生出两只兽角，原本还只是棕红的双目彻底化作血液一般的猩红，死死地盯着站在队尾的马尼戈特。

恶魔一步步靠近，张开了双翼。

“没办法了……积尸气冥界波！”

马尼戈特召来了自己的巨蟹座黄金圣衣，燃烧着自己的小宇宙，准备与他一战。

无数灵魂自马尼戈特脚边奔腾而出，似乎要将阿斯蒙蒂斯的灵魂拖拽出来。但是阿斯蒙蒂斯却不是这么好对付的，他只是扇动着双翼，绯红的旋风便从那双翼之下飞旋而出，将魂魄们卷得粉碎。

“雅典娜的圣斗士，”阿斯蒙蒂斯懒洋洋道，“你似乎对我们魔界的战斗力有些误解。”

周围的侍者们露出了本来的面目——他们穿上了代表魔战士的那猩红战甲，怒气冲冲地盯着一身金色与他们格格不入的马尼戈特。

一群红色的身影自马尼戈特身后闪过，嘶哑的声音响了起来。

“圣斗士！这些人就交给我们吧！你直接去和阿斯蒙蒂斯对战！”那是玛帕的声音，“阿斯蒙蒂斯！别以为你掌控了沉睡的路西法大人的力量就能完全控制我们！”

玛帕纠集了一群和他一样只忠心于路西法的魔战士与听命于阿斯蒙蒂斯的魔战士们厮杀了起来。场内的少女们瑟缩着聚集在角落，不敢出声。

“玛帕！你别想再把我关进那该死的地狱！”

阿斯蒙蒂斯咬牙切齿，要奔向和周围魔战士对战的玛帕，却被黄金的身影拦住了去路。

“喂喂，恶魔先生，”马尼戈特笑道，“你的对手是我，巨蟹座黄金圣斗士马尼戈特！”

“名字倒是个黄金般的好名字，就是不知道你能吃我几招。”阿斯蒙蒂斯的掌中出现了圆形的法阵，“龙之吐息！”

一道灼热的光芒自阿斯蒙蒂斯的掌中冲出，速度之快让马尼戈特猝不及防。巨蟹座感觉左腿吃痛，甚至闻到了皮肉灼烧的焦香味。

那道光芒直接将他的左腿烧穿了。

一条腿被烧穿暂时不会影响马尼戈特运转小宇宙，他半跪在地，伸出手指，在阿斯蒙蒂斯周围聚集着灵体。

“积尸气鬼苍焰！”

阿斯蒙蒂斯周身燃起了幽蓝的烈焰，处于烈焰中心的他神色如常，挥动着巨大的双翼再次放出绯红的旋风，将这火焰吹散。

但是鬼苍焰对于某些只是灵体状态的魔战士却是致命伤害——无意中触碰到鬼苍焰的部分魔战士整个陷入烈焰灼烧之中，发出痛苦的喊叫。

“有两下子……我开始觉得这场战斗有趣了。”

阿斯蒙蒂斯继续放出高速且密集的龙之吐息，马尼戈特虽然尽力躲避，但是没过一会儿便伤痕累累。

看来这下只能保存力量，等待近身的机会用巨蟹钳杀了……

一身血腥与灼烧味道的马尼戈特扶在桌上，尽力支撑着身体。

“巨蟹座，你还能接我几招呢……”阿斯蒙蒂斯动了动脖子，一点一点靠近马尼戈特，“你这具躯体，不知道烤出来是什么香味呢……”

“那可是死亡的香味啊……”即使身上血流不止，马尼戈特仍然笑着，“恶魔一定会不喜欢这个味道的。”

“你是个不错的战士，要是愿意把灵魂出卖给我，我或许会治好你，然后让你过上随心所欲的生活。”

听到恶魔这话，马尼戈特狂笑起来。

“似乎是有点让人心动……”马尼戈特轻蔑地看着阿斯蒙蒂斯，“不过抱歉，我啊，不会和魔鬼做交易的。”

“既然这样，那就只能让你痛苦地死去了。”

阿斯蒙蒂斯向马尼戈特冲去，正在这时，玻璃忽然破碎，自这房间顶部裂开一个大洞。伴随着碎片闯入阿斯蒙蒂斯视野的，是身穿白衣、手持银枪的黑发少女与一只体型巨大的雪白狐狸。

负伤的马尼戈特怔怔地望着那从天而降的少女。

少女披星戴月，踏着晚间的凉风，穿越了时空的界限，自无边无际的黑夜降临。她沐浴着清冷的月光与温暖的烛光，这些光芒柔和了她深邃而略显锋利的侧颜，落在她苍白温润的肌肤之上，蒙上了一层雾光。她明亮的墨绿双眸将细碎的微光悠然盛起，星光落在那一头墨色的长发上宛如堕入凡间的银河，而她修长的身躯上覆着流畅的肌肉，看似柔弱却充满无穷的力量，时刻准备爆发。

打破禁锢降临舞台的女主角正微笑着等待这场闹剧的开场，预备宣告着代表自由的神谕。

咚，咚，咚……

马尼戈特瞪大了双眼，听见沉闷的心跳声在他的胸腔中加速轰鸣着，模糊了玻璃碎片落地的清脆响声，还有耳边那些无知少女慌张的叫声。

在他的世界里，只剩下眼前这个突然登场的少女占据了一切，留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。

那是什么感觉呢……青年想不明白，只能放任自己的心脏不受控制地加速跳动。

少女借力将手中的长枪插入铺着波斯地毯的地面，毫不留情地毁了这张华贵的丝绸地毯。在她周身发出了明亮的月白色光芒，而她身旁的青眼白狐轻巧落地，发出尖锐的鸣叫，吓得场内的女孩们四下奔逃。

“喂，巨蟹座，”持枪少女站定后，拔出了自己的长枪，戏谑地望着马尼戈特，“打架不叫我，是想吃独食吗？真是自私自利。”

一开口就知道，这还是那个欠揍的安息女神玛卡里亚。

马尼戈特回过神来，望着那个白衣少女，脸上的震惊还没完全消退，不爽的感觉就跑了出来。

“臭螃蟹，原来你长这样啊，还不赖呢……”没等马尼戈特回答，玛卡里亚伸出食指弹了弹他的鼻尖，咧嘴露出了长出来没多久的尖尖犬牙，“嗯，只看脸是我喜欢的那种类型，如果不和我对着干就更好了。”

“你你你——”被神祗如此调戏的马尼戈特再次受到惊吓，“你能看见了？”

“某个好心人给我换了一副狼人的眼睛，总算是不用当瞎子了。我还挺喜欢我这副亮亮的新眼睛和新长出来的小尖牙的……”安息女神没有详述自己的遭遇，只是愤愤地揪着身旁的狐狸耳朵，“这只托美莎之狐，被不和女神厄里斯的金苹果哄得不知道天南地北，竟然跟着厄里斯把我绑住，扮成我的模样跟着你进了森林。”

那只巨大的白色狐狸发出不满的呜嗷声，很快脑袋便遭了玛卡里亚无情的一拳头。“你这家伙，别以为你是提丰的孩子我就会放过你！要是这一架打输了，我就毁了你那积攒千年的‘永远也无法猎取’的好名声！”

“呜呜……”

受此威胁，那只白狐怨念地用它冰蓝的双眸瞪着无法无天的玛卡里亚。

怪不得一路上那和他气场不合的安息女神没有和他斗嘴……马尼戈特总算知道了自己感觉到不对的原因，搞了半天根本不是她本尊。

“原来是冥王哈迪斯之女，安息女神。果真神的容貌比这些凡尘中的女子更为惊艳……”自阿斯蒙蒂斯赤红的眼中浮现出痴狂的恶劣，“如果您愿意成为我的藏品，我会乐意之至。”

安息女神这才停下寒暄，将注意力转移到这讨厌的对手身上。

来自魔界的魔神，色欲恶魔，阿斯蒙蒂斯。

好看是好看，一股邪气，还祸害那么多漂亮小姑娘，这么好看的脸在这恶魔身上真是暴殄天物。

“你这花心的恶魔，可别来祸害我。”玛卡里亚本就心气不顺，听到这种文雅的调戏心情更差，“打架，我奉陪；陪睡，那再见。”

“真是脾气火辣的女神，与您安息女神的神职完全不搭呢……”阿斯蒙蒂斯不介意美人的叫骂，反而愉悦地勾唇一笑，“不过就是要这样，征服起来才会乐趣多多啊。”

“有完没完？我还要去抓墨利诺厄那讨厌的家伙，别耽误我时间！快给我滚！”

玛卡里亚被这恶魔装腔作势又肉麻的话激得浑身不自在，没好气地怒骂。

“这可不行，您的目标是我的盟友。就算您符合我的审美，我也不能随便放你过去。”

“是吗？”玛卡里亚攥紧了手中的武器伊芙洛吉亚，燃烧着小宇宙蓄势待发，“我的祝福之枪可从来没染上过恶魔的血呢……让这孩子开个荤也不错，就用你的血来祭枪吧。”

阿斯蒙蒂斯也生出疯狂的战意，“那就……让我见识一番冥界女武神的手段吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名《论二五仔的职业修养》、《和美貌与战力成正比的恶魔在不明公馆邂逅》、《如何在人前装X》、《我好像对我对家心动了怎么办》、《与性骚扰魔神对话策略参要》  
> 想不到吧_(:з」∠)_我走感情线了惹！  
> 关于阿斯蒙蒂斯说小马哥的名字是黄金般的好名字：小马哥名字的英文Manigoldo里面有黄金在里面
> 
> 安息女神是个喜欢有男子气概帅哥的颜控  
> 也不知道跟谁学的（毕竟她爹老哈是个小白脸，老师死神是个暴躁中年男人  
> 【哈迪斯&塔纳托斯：？？？
> 
> 阿斯蒙蒂斯：我这助攻真是尽心尽力【哀叹
> 
> #这是不是爱神的恶作剧呢？#  
> 马尼戈特：我好像被什么东西击中了……心脏扑通扑通的……  
> 玛卡里亚：喂！阿佛洛狄忒家的小爱神厄洛斯！你是不是又乱射箭了？！  
> 厄洛斯：人在山上坐，锅从地上来= =我才没兴趣给你这泼妇拉红线呢！滚滚滚！  
> 玛卡里亚：你小子！涅墨西斯！咬他！  
> 几章没登场突然被cue的复仇女神：我不是你的狗！关我屁事！【一脚踹开


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自破晓时分生出的星辰大海。

烛火通明的木屋之中，少女艾格尼斯即将结束手中老师托付给她的药剂配制。本想着结束一切，便去找老师汇报情况，但是艾格尼斯刚刚抬头，便发现老师推开门站在门口，失魂落魄。

“特里维亚老师！”

艾格尼斯见老师与出门之前的模样判若两人，急忙将老师迎进屋内，给她煮了一杯热茶。

特里维亚全身发冷，被热茶暖了一会儿后，开口道：“艾格尼斯，我问你个问题。”

“您说，特里维亚老师。”

“如果，你不是你，你会怎么办？”

艾格尼斯被这问题打得猝不及防，“我……不是我？”

“如果你某一天发现，你不是你，你不是艾格尼斯，你会怎么办？”

“不可能啦！我一直是我呀。”艾格尼斯摸不着头脑，“就算我不叫艾格尼斯了，我也是我呀。”

“那……如果这世界上有另一个你呢？”

艾格尼斯发现，特里维亚说这话时，神情十分悲怆，似乎陷入了某种无涯的痛苦之海。

“另一个……我？”被老师这样提问的艾格尼斯老实交代，“特里维亚老师，我不太明白。”

“抱歉……我在说胡话。”很快，艾格尼斯就听见老师这样说，“你就当这场对话没有发生过吧。”

“老师？您没事吧？”

特里维亚低着头，将眼睛隐匿在额发的阴翳之中，艾格尼斯看不清她如今的表情。

小徒弟小心翼翼地问：“要不您休息一会儿，调配药剂的事交给我。”

“不用了……艾格尼斯。”特里维亚摆摆手，示意她离开，“你今天已经很辛苦了，睡吧，孩子。”

艾格尼斯总觉得不放心，“您真的没事么？”

特里维亚只是摇头，“去休息吧，艾格尼斯。我想一个人呆会儿。”

艾格尼斯担忧地看了几眼，见老师不愿让她待在这儿，便只能黯然离去。房内很快只剩下特里维亚一人。

“为什么……为什么……”

特里维亚颤抖着握紧双拳，发出了苦闷的低吼。

真相，到底如何……

“她是她，她又不是她，她是谁，连她自己也不知道。”

夜神没有点明，只是模棱两可说了这么一句话。

但可以肯定一点——那真相一定非常残酷，残酷到让所有无论自愿还是被迫的参与者痛彻心扉。

从此，永不安宁。

————————————————

少女们没有想到，她们不过像往常一样参与阿斯蒙蒂斯大人的舞会，等待这位大人的垂怜，却被突然出现的陌生人搅局。

穿着猩红战甲的侍者们自相残杀，阿斯蒙蒂斯不复先前那温文尔雅的模样，展露了隐藏至深的恶魔爪牙。

黄金圣斗士前来降魔，身穿白衣的少女从天而降，宛若宣读审判、降下神罚的天神。

她们只得躲在安静的角落里，注视着这些陷入狂战的不知道应当称作人还是怪物的家伙。

安息女神玛卡里亚瞥了一眼瑟瑟发抖、不明状况的女孩们。她虽然注意力集中在身前那准备捕捉自己的恶魔，但是手中的祝福之枪矛头已经对准了那些少女。

少女们因为害怕将身子蜷缩起来，胆小的已经开始低声呜咽，哭得梨花带雨。

月白色的光辉自枪尖一路奔向不明所以的少女们，爆炸性地绽开将少女们包裹在光华之中，形成了一道无形的结界。

被这光芒祝福的少女们似乎听到了悠远的歌声，焦躁的心情渐渐平复，安静地坐在地上，昏昏欲睡。

“您还真是慈悲为怀，”见此情形，阿斯蒙蒂斯轻笑，“这种时候还想着那群姑娘。”

“你要是拐来一群像马尼戈特一样的臭男人，或者那种又老又丑的老妈子，我就不会这么做了。”玛卡里亚冷哼一声，“我对好看的小女孩总是愿意宽容一些的。”

虽然对于安息女神终于叫了一声自己的名字有所欣慰，马尼戈特仍然很是不爽。“喂！”

“吵死了！你身上被戳了那么多洞还这么精神，看起来伤得不重啊！”玛卡里亚瞪了一眼身后一身血的巨蟹座，“打不过就好好给我躲在后面养伤！”

“你！”马尼戈特反驳，“谁说我打不过！”

“打不过很正常，你这白痴！”玛卡里亚怒吼，对这毫无自觉的臭小子只觉得朽木不可雕也，“这家伙身上有阴谋女神墨利诺厄的神血在呢！你以为神血祝福下的怪物是那么好打的吗？啊？”

马尼戈特气不过，想回骂两句，奈何身上被那恶魔扎的眼太多，痛得他倒抽一口凉气。

“差点被恶魔烤熟的臭螃蟹，你就好好看着吧。”

安息女神丢下这么一句话，便提枪上去和阿斯蒙蒂斯打了起来。

场面一度十分混乱。在这两人打得刀光剑影、难舍难分之时，玛帕的人已经将那些魔战士收拾得七七八八，得以从战斗脱身的玛帕跑到马尼戈特身边，“圣斗士！你怎么样？”

“死不了。”马尼戈特咬牙站了起来，“喂，玛帕，到底怎么才能封印这个恶魔？”

“他的灵魂与这具已死之人的身体心脏共生。”玛帕回答，“只要能把他的灵魂和这人的心脏取出来放在封印法阵中央，再念咒语，就能成功把阿斯蒙蒂斯送回魔界！”

“明白了。”

“我现在开始画法阵，”玛帕眼见这血流成河的地面，眉心紧蹙，“剩下的拜托你了，圣斗士。”

目送玛帕用地上尚未干透的血液绘制封印法阵，马尼戈特将注意力转移到正在和阿斯蒙蒂斯对战的玛卡里亚身上。

玛卡里亚那双狼人的眼睛因为这畅快的打斗闪烁着锐利的锋芒，阿斯蒙蒂斯游刃有余地应对着来自伊芙洛吉亚的攻击，脸上那放荡邪魅的笑容看得马尼戈特一阵恶寒。

可是，安息女神的背后不知什么时候被阿斯蒙蒂斯的利爪撕破。在她结实紧绷的脊背上，狰狞的伤痕渗出淅淅沥沥的血液。那些鲜血顺着她脊梁的轮廓一路向下，染上雪白的裙裾，触目惊心。

“喂——安息女神！你的后背……”

听到马尼戈特这一声，玛卡里亚后知后觉感受到背上的疼痛。她在地上站定，伸手一摸自己的后腰，触到了自己暴露在外的肌肤，看着掌心一手粘腻的血红，不由得皱了眉。

虽然赫卡忒尽力让她这副人类的身体还原成她被封印在伊利西亚中那神之躯体的形态，但是人类的躯体与神祗的肉体相比，终究还是脆弱不堪。

但是……某些东西还是有用的。

安息女神紧紧握拳，因为用力过猛有些吃痛。她跑向马尼戈特，蹲下身，胡乱在他身上抹了几下，才把手上的血污弄干净，露出被自己掐破的豁口。

面对玛卡里亚拿他当抹布的行为，马尼戈特无语凝噎。

『我赐予你神之祝福。自你伤口流出的血液将化作燃烧的烈焰，烈火燎原，战意奔腾。』

“你！不准看我的背！”擦干净自己的手后，玛卡里亚对巨蟹座威胁道，“看了我就把你的眼珠子挖出来，然后泡在酒里给你师父喝了！”

“喂！谁会看啊！”

马尼戈特原本还没有在意这件事，被玛卡里亚这么一提起，他脑海里全是那片染血的雪白项背。

像是东方古国出产的血玉，被精心雕刻成一座活着的雕像。

这么想的时候，马尼戈特觉得自己的脸有些烫，要不是脸上蒙了一层血，估计会被玛卡里亚看出来。

『你将暂时忘却折磨你的伤痛，与敌人一拼到底。』

“安息女神玛卡里亚，”马尼戈特想起玛帕的嘱咐，低声问，“你能想办法把他的心脏挖出来么？”

玛卡里亚挑眉，没有明说。

但是马尼戈特从她的小宇宙中已经明白了她的打算。

『伟大的神灵会让你得偿所愿。』

“冥界的安息女神，你一定会成为我最辉煌的藏品的！美艳而充满力量……和那些柔弱的凡夫俗子完全不同！”阿斯蒙蒂斯嗅到来自玛卡里亚身上神血的味道，眼中热烈的光更为痴迷。他彻彻底底觊觎上了这让他兴奋的女神，并且志在必得，“您的神血味道让我着迷，真真是……唤醒我那些同伴的最好的利器啊！”

“说太多是要挨打的！你这聒噪的魔神！”

玛卡里亚瞬间转身飞跃而起，墨绿双瞳中那尖锐的杀气附在她手中的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚上，枪尖对准了那魔神的心脏直冲而去。

“您竟然如此主动投怀送抱，那我也要礼貌性接受了才是。”

阿斯蒙蒂斯张开双翼，具有强大杀伤力的绯红旋风冲击着玛卡里亚的身体，切割着她的衣衫与肌肤，卷起新鲜的血珠与干涸的血痂，要将她卷入主人的怀中。

“魔神先生——你似乎……上钩了呢……”

受到阿斯蒙蒂斯双翼冲击的玛卡里亚愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，眼下的血泪汨汨而下。她握紧了手中的长枪，突破了旋风的阻拦，目标直指恶魔的心脏，嘶吼出声：“我可不是美迪亚的莎拉那种无知的人类美女啊！”

『用神赐福的躯体与意志，将敌人送入暗无天日的深渊吧！』

“积尸气冥界波！”

阿斯蒙蒂斯抬手抵挡玛卡里亚的长枪，听到这声音僵在原地，“什么？”

“你以为就你有神血庇佑吗？我也是神祗啊！”安息女神笑的猖狂，“给我出来吧！你这个自大狂妄又白痴的垃圾魔神！”

恶魔阿斯蒙蒂斯发现突来的灵体正试图拆散自己和这具人类肉体的链接，伊芙洛吉亚的枪尖离他这具身体的心脏不过咫尺之遥——他伸出手握住了那银色的枪头，用蛮力阻拦着祝福之枪前进的步伐，同时试图再次卷起绯红旋风，攻击操纵灵体的那个圣斗士。

可他的旋风尚未成型，一只巨大的青眼白狐一跃而上，一把咬住了阿斯蒙蒂斯的翅膀。

玛卡里亚兴奋起来，“托美莎之狐！干得好啊！你不出来我都要把你忘了！”

阿斯蒙蒂斯吃痛，手上的力气轻了两分。玛卡里亚抓住这难得的时机，用祝福之枪贯穿了这具身体的心脏，一把剜出。马尼戈特也成功用积尸气冥界波将阿斯蒙蒂斯的灵魂与肉体分离，困住了这嚣张的恶魔。而托美莎之狐咬下了一块翅膀肉落地后，十分嫌弃地一口吐了出来，还呸了两口。

与此同时，玛帕的法阵也已准备完毕。一切就绪，玛帕开始吟唱古老的咒语，用鲜血画就的法阵将阿斯蒙蒂斯困在其中，不得动弹。

“不——”

安息女神听着阿斯蒙蒂斯愤怒却无助的悲号，心情大好。

她抹去了脸颊上的血迹，染血的笑容在明亮的火光中格外耀眼，“滚回地狱去吧！你这渣滓！”

封印结束，清晨的一缕阳光恰好从破裂的窗户穿过，落在毫无生气、已经干瘪的人类心脏上。而这座公馆也渐渐化作烟尘四下飘散，仿佛这里的奢靡与疯狂从未存在过。被蛊惑的少女们终于不用再被恶魔哄骗了——她们的眼神再复清明，理智也重新回到了她们身上。

少年魔战士玛帕与他的同伴目睹一切结束，终于舒了一口气。

“谢谢你，圣斗士，安息女神。”玛帕见封印叛徒的大业已成，极为激动地用嘶哑似老人的声音感谢着马尼戈特和玛卡里亚，“如果没有你们，我们还要被阿斯蒙蒂斯控制很久。”

“我来也只是完成任务而已。”马尼戈特客套起来。

玛卡里亚没心思管魔战士们的道谢，只觉得背后疼得不行。

那恶魔下手是真狠，连神魂都伤到了，和她那无情的父神有的一拼。

算了，这时候先忍着吧，有空再去找赫卡忒看看伤……

马尼戈特稍稍低头，瞥见玛卡里亚那被阿斯蒙蒂斯抓伤的脊背与脖颈，皮肉外翻，猩红的血痂混合着不断渗出的鲜血黏在上面，看着很是吓人。

他一把拆下圣衣上的披风，轻轻地搭在玛卡里亚的背上。

玛卡里亚感觉到什么东西披在了自己的背上，往肩上一看，发现一只穿着黄金圣衣的手极为小心谨慎地把拆下的披风安放在她的双肩。

安息女神侧抬头，便见到巨蟹座圣斗士伤痕累累的侧脸沐浴在晨曦之中。那双紫色的眼睛聚拢着清晨四处飘散的微光，就好像装满了星星的大海全部浓缩在这一双眼睛之中。

他的下颌线很好看，如果伸手去摸的话，或许是自己喜欢的流线触感。

“谢了。”

玛卡里亚最后还是没有动手，只是抓住披风的一角，轻笑一声。

这只螃蟹要是煮熟的话，或许还挺可爱的。

————————————————

“玛卡里亚……我果然是低估了你。”

在森林的另一头，村庄的集市已经开始了今天的喧嚣。

此前与阿斯蒙蒂斯一起的斗篷小姐走在村民堆中，紧紧地抓着自己的兜帽，不想让任何人知晓她隐藏在阴翳下的面貌。

正在这时，两个圣域侍女打扮的少女走她的身旁经过。

其中一个浅棕长发的少女问：“卡伦姐姐，你说你在水瓶宫见过安息女神？”

“是啊，”同行的金发碧眼的少女回答，“玛卡里亚大人虽然有时候嘴上不饶人了一点，但是对侍女还不错。你不用担心她会刁难你。”

那两个少女渐渐走远，斗篷小姐站定遥望着她们的背影，若有所思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美迪亚的莎拉：传说，阿斯蒙蒂斯曾经附身在一个住在名为美迪亚的村庄的姑娘莎拉身上，每到新婚之夜就害死莎拉的丈夫，足足杀了七个【当然，最后的结局是，大天使拉斐尔把这个色/魔给控住打包送走了，莎拉也顺利和第八个丈夫结婚
> 
> 性骚扰魔神终于滚回家了！第一个小反派也要登场啦！  
> 小马哥再拆披风，似曾相识的场景再次出现了【不记得的请自行看上一卷呀ww  
> 托美莎之狐：呸呸呸（恶魔肉真难吃
> 
> 两只爆（暴）椒（娇）╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> 再来点牛肉和面条我就能吃泡面了【突然被cue的哈斯加特：？？？
> 
> 悄咪咪求评论_(:з」∠)_来找我玩呀  
> 医学生网课上到精神崩溃了呜呜呜  
> 估计未来就是开学即考试、开学即实习了【学习好难我痛哭


	19. Episode 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无法解释的事件皆归于阴谋。

被恶魔蛊惑的少女们都回到了家人的怀抱，玛卡里亚实在忍不了一群人哭哭啼啼的场景，冷着脸把这堆烂摊子丢给马尼戈特，便准备离开。

马尼戈特注意到安息女神脸色不佳，“你还好么？”

玛卡里亚感觉自己的背越来越难受了。蚀骨的疼痛让她苍白的脸庞上冷汗不停，再不找懂医术的赫卡忒处理，她不确定自己能撑到上圣域。

“一时半会儿不会死。”玛卡里亚咬牙回答，“你赶紧把这堆事处理完，这件事估计还会有后续。”

“后续？”马尼戈特察觉到安息女神话里有话，“你的意思是……”

“这件事具体等我回来我再和你们圣域详说。”玛卡里亚深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，极力忍耐来自背后的伤痛，“我有点私事，你赶紧搞完这堆烂摊子回去和赛奇汇报任务。”

丢下这样一句话，玛卡里亚匆匆离去。

马尼戈特看着玛卡里亚染血的背影，不由得蹙眉。而在他看不见的地方，玛卡里亚紧抓着那覆盖她背部的披风，用劲用狠了，双手指节发白，微微颤抖。

墨利诺厄！你我之间真的到了挽回不了的地步了吗！

玛卡里亚心中的怒火骤然升起。她起初没想明白为什么魔神能伤到自己的神魂，但是感受到来自那伤口的熟悉小宇宙瞬间就明白这其中的原由。

那满含咒怨的小宇宙来自她同母异父的姐妹，神王宙斯与冥后珀耳塞福涅的女儿，阴谋女神墨利诺厄。

神话时代时，玛卡里亚的部下天慧星误伤墨利诺厄的爱人，导致这男人伤重不治身亡。

但这远远没有结束。

那男人被蛊惑，灵魂被人操纵，试图刺杀她的父神冥王哈迪斯。玛卡里亚只得亲手了结了这小子，让他魂飞魄散，再无往生。

痛失所爱的墨利诺厄自此与姐妹反目成仇，恨上了安息女神主仆二人。

玛卡里亚曾经试图告诉墨利诺厄真相，但是途中却横生枝节，反而被奥林匹斯山上那群天神愚弄，让她们姐妹之间的龃龉再无寰转的余地。

想到她和艾丝菲黛尔与墨利诺厄之间的恩怨纠缠，玛卡里亚只觉得心气不顺，使得背上的伤骤然发疼，不由得倒抽一口凉气。

————————————————

安息女神极为费劲地来到了一座屹立在小山包顶端的木屋前。那是冥月女神赫卡忒在人间临时的据点。本想着找擅长配药的赫卡忒看看背上的伤，可是赫卡忒并不在，只有她十五六岁的女徒弟坐在院子里。

“啊！是那位小姐！”

正在院子里坐着研磨药粉的清秀少女见到来者，匆匆在围裙上抹了一把有些脏的手，把玛卡里亚迎进了屋内，给她斟了一杯草药茶。

玛卡里亚环顾屋内，没有见到赫卡忒的身影，“就你一个人在么？”

“特里维亚老师出去采药了。”少女老实回答，“现在应该快回来了。”

“哦……”玛卡里亚顿了顿，“小姑娘，你叫什么名字？”

“艾格尼斯。”艾格尼斯见这位客人脸色比上次老师带回来的时候还要差劲，不由得多问了一句，“您……还好么？”

因为疼痛，佝偻着背的玛卡里亚呼吸变得越发粗重缓慢，半晌才从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“你觉得呢？”

“如果您不介意的话，我来帮您看看吧。”艾格尼斯提议，“虽然我没有特里维亚老师医术那么高超，但或许能减轻您的痛苦。”

玛卡里亚咬唇，思索了一会儿，决定让艾格尼斯试试。

她艰难地撕下那片和她的背黏在一起的披风，忍耐着撕裂的痛楚，将自己背部的伤处暴露在艾格尼斯眼前。

弓着背的玛卡里亚听见了艾格尼斯震惊的吸气声。

“您、您、您稍等一下！我马上准备热水和毛巾！”艾格尼斯从来没见过这样的伤在这样一个柔弱女子的背上，不由得慌里慌张地跑了出去，“不要乱动您的身体！我马上给您处理伤口！”

目送那个小姑娘急匆匆地跑了出去，玛卡里亚不由得叹气。

真的伤的这么厉害吗？她看不见自己的背，只觉得疼，到底伤成什么样她也不知道。

正在这时，玛卡里亚听到一个男人责怪的声音。

“喂，你干嘛要忍着？”

玛卡里亚抬头，便见到巨蟹座那高大的身影站在门口。

“你跟踪我？”安息女神对此行径极为不快，“不跑回圣域提交任务，浪费时间跑到这儿来干嘛？”

马尼戈特自己也不知道为什么要跟着安息女神来这儿，大概半是好奇半是关心——毕竟这次玛卡里亚受伤，他没帮上忙，心里那淡淡的愧疚怎么也散不去。

“为什么不回圣域去治疗？”马尼戈特问，“圣域的医者也能处理的。”

“很简单，我不想狼狈地回圣域。”

玛卡里亚不想告诉这小子实情，随便找了个理由敷衍——虽然这也是她的真实想法：她不想把这么狼狈可怜的一面展现在那些她不甚熟悉的人类眼前，也不想看到那幼女雅典娜对自己的怜悯。

她就算是被各方厌弃，也要保持着最后的骄傲。

“你还真是死要面子活受罪……”马尼戈特无奈，毫不客气地搬了张椅子坐在她对面，“偶尔服软也不是什么坏事啊。”

“那还真是不好意思，我的骨头是硬的。”玛卡里亚因为伤痛，说话的时候没有以前那样精神有底气，“你师父那种两百多岁的老人都没资格对我这种不知道活了多久的神宣教，更何况你一个二十岁的臭小子？”

“别摆神的谱了，”马尼戈特轻笑一声，“你现在就是个可怜兮兮的伤员，还是等医师来给你处理吧。”

病痛让玛卡里亚的头脑运转变得缓慢，她一时半会儿不知道怎么回嘴，只得向马尼戈特丢了个嫌弃的白眼。

“我来了！我来了！”

艾格尼斯端着一盆刚烧好的热水匆匆走了进来，打破了房间内短暂的沉默。她连忙把水盆放在桌上，这才注意到马尼戈特的存在。

“诶……这……”艾格尼斯向玛卡里亚投来了疑惑的目光，“发生了什么？”

“这小子……怎么说……”玛卡里亚思考了一会儿，向艾格尼斯解释，“算是我的同伴。”

既然是这位小姐信任的人，艾格尼斯就放心了。“不过，这位先生，您可能得出去一会儿……我现在要给她处理伤口，您在这……不大方便。”

马尼戈特明白艾格尼斯的意思，“我出去等。”

等巨蟹座出了房间、带上门之后，艾格尼斯用剪刀剪下了玛卡里亚裙子背后带血的布料，仔细地用浸过热水的棉布擦拭着玛卡里亚伤痕累累的脊背。

艾格尼斯足足换了三盆水，才将玛卡里亚背上的血痂与脏污清洗干净。

站在门口的马尼戈特目睹那少女端着装满血水的铜盆来来回回，下意识横眉一竖。

玛卡里亚一路上对自己的伤没吭一句声，他本以为这只是皮肉伤，但是现在看起来，没那么简单。

艾格尼斯手里拿着一件干净的新衣服，准备进去。正在这时，一个身材颀长的红发女子背着药筐从外面走来。她瞥了一眼马尼戈特，叫住了艾格尼斯。

“艾格尼斯，那孩子来了？”那女子嗅了嗅，眉心纠结在一起，“血腥味太重了……肯定又胡闹了一通。”

艾格尼斯见到归来的老师面露惊喜，“特里维亚老师，您回来的真及时！进去看看吧。”

特里维亚点了点头，转而看向马尼戈特，挑眉道：“你是……雅典娜的圣斗士？”

“是。”马尼戈特知道这个名为特里维亚的药师绝非泛泛之辈，“我是巨蟹座的马尼戈特。”

“既然是雅典娜的人……那可以留在这儿。”

特里维亚允许了马尼戈特的存在。她放下背上的药筐，托付给一旁的艾格尼斯，“艾格尼斯，你去把柜子上第三层最左边那个药翻出来，然后把这竹筐里有止血效用的草药全部拿出来研磨好。”

“好的。”

交代好徒弟后，特里维亚接过徒弟手上准备给玛卡里亚换上的干净衣服，走到门口。即将推门的那一刻，特里维亚转头注视着门口等待的马尼戈特。

“马尼戈特，我很想问，你来这里的目的是什么？”特里维亚那双红棕色的双眸平静无波，“应该不是替雅典娜监视玛卡里亚的吧？”

“我对这个问题保持沉默，”马尼戈特回答，“冥月女神赫卡忒。”

“希望你不会对玛卡里亚不利，那孩子很记仇的，你要是得罪她一次，在你有机会重新投胎之前都没办法解脱。”

特里维亚轻飘飘丢下这么一句话后，表情淡漠地推门走了进去。

马尼戈特嘴角抽搐。冥月女神这话……算是好心提醒他吗？

————————————————

“尊敬的特里维亚小姐回来了？”

听到伤者玛卡里亚有气无力的声音，以特里维亚为假名的冥月女神不由得伸手揉了揉伤者黑乎乎、毛茸茸的脑袋。

“别揉我的头。”安息女神试图推开那只在她头上肆虐的手，“帮我看看什么情况。”

赫卡忒绕到她身后，打量了一番玛卡里亚背上的伤，不由得啧啧两声。

“你这次伤的不轻，把我的小徒弟吓得够呛。”冥月女神运转自己的小宇宙，探知着伤口内部的状况，“这次和墨利诺厄打照面了？”

“没，”玛卡里亚虚弱回答，“她这次借了魔界魔神之手，把怨咒下在我身上了。”

“怪不得……你师承死神，打架和那位大人比有过之而无不及，只知道鲁莽往前，不计后果，永远是事后才反应过来自己中计。”赫卡忒试图将阴谋女神的怨咒从玛卡里亚的神魂中抽离出来，“墨利诺厄不愧是你的姐妹，对你的行事风格清楚得很。”

“我总觉得，如今她不只是为了利西亚的事情针对我了。”

玛卡里亚话音刚落，就感受到一阵剧痛敲击着她的灵魂，疼得她全身蜷缩战栗起来，发出两声闷哼。

“疼啊！赫卡忒你慢点……”全身发冷的安息女神咬牙切齿，面无血色，“拿出来的时候能不能不要这么痛？”

“我的手法你又不是不知道。”赫卡忒一脸冷漠，“快的过程总是伴随着痛苦的，但是结束了就很畅快。”

“那就快点！”玛卡里亚咬紧牙关，“我不确定我会不会失去理智……”

赫卡忒燃烧着小宇宙，飞速将寄生在玛卡里亚背后的那团漆黑的怨咒气雾抽出，迅速用一个玻璃瓶装住，封印瓶口钉死。

感觉痛感迅速减弱的玛卡里亚放松下来。她整个身躯已经被冷汗洗礼过一遍，得以解脱之后总算是舒了口气。

“行了。”赫卡忒收好那团怨咒，开始给玛卡里亚背后上药，“这几天背上不要碰水，你现在这副人类的身体脆弱得很，可不能随便糟践。出去的时候去找艾格尼斯，她会把能助你痊愈的药物全部包好。”

“我知道了。”

赫卡忒问：“这次你打算怎么办？墨利诺厄会不会因此找上圣域？”

“她出现是最好，不过我尽量在圣域外围解决问题。”玛卡里亚冷脸，“我可不想给雅典娜添麻烦。她现在不过是个没长开的小女孩，那些圣斗士把她宝贝得很。”

“雅典娜是个守信用的神，至少她不像奥林帕斯其他的神一样背地里使阴招。”赫卡忒上好药后，轻柔熟练地给玛卡里亚缠上纱布，“不过变成小女孩的她看着一点也不像战争女神，反而身为安息女神的你更像。”

“所以我才会选择和雅典娜达成合约。”玛卡里亚脱下那一身已经被撕坏得没有形状的破烂布条，露出她结实流畅的腹部肌肉，“她会帮我保护好艾丝菲黛尔，让那姑娘能顺利从这次圣战中活下来。而我这次圣战不会主动唤醒艾丝菲黛尔的魔星，也不会站在冥界一方与圣域为敌。”

“你知道，圣战总有一天会开打的。”赫卡忒缠好纱布，打了个结，“你是冥王的女儿，这事实不能改变，你在圣域的地位永远尴尬。”

“随便吧，不过还是谢谢你，给我找了圣域这个暂时的容身之处。”

玛卡里亚飞快穿上赫卡忒给她准备的干净衣服——那是一件多利亚式希顿。玛卡里亚穿好衣服系上腰带后，突然想到了什么，回头问赫卡忒：“你会站在我这边吗？赫卡忒？”

赫卡忒被这问题打得猝不及防，张了张嘴，过了半晌才出声。

“抱歉，玛卡里亚。我没办法给你一个准确的答复。”

玛卡里亚深呼吸，她知道自己这么问有些冒犯，为了化解尴尬，勉强笑笑，“我明白了。不过我要是再受伤了，还能来找你吧？”

“随时欢迎。”赫卡忒伸手揉了揉玛卡里亚的脑袋，“这是我目前唯一能帮上你的事了。”

————————————————

马尼戈特不知道自己等了多久，已经无聊到开始数院子里那棵大树的树叶数量。

当他数到第七百三十二片的时候，紧闭的房门被推开了。

玛卡里亚已经不再是之前那一副伤重困倦的模样，看着精神了些，但是惨白的脸上仍旧是面无血色，让她那双锐利的墨绿色眼睛看着有些骇人。

马尼戈特瞥了一眼，迅速将视线转向院子里那棵大树，假装什么也不知道。

此时，在另一间屋子准备药材的艾格尼斯也收拾好东西，走出了房门。

“您看起来比刚来的时候精神不少了。”见到玛卡里亚后，艾格尼斯微笑着把打包好的药物双手交递给玛卡里亚，“不愧是特里维亚老师。”

“好好跟着她学吧。”玛卡里亚接过艾格尼斯手上的东西，“她是个好老师，你会感激她的。”

拿上东西之后，玛卡里亚白了一眼仍在看着树叶的马尼戈特，“走了！臭螃蟹！回去找你师傅汇报任务去！”

“你吵死了！”马尼戈特回嘴，“看起来伤得也不重啊！还有精神和我吵！”

“闭上你的螃蟹嘴！信不信我哪天真把你连人带圣衣一起丢进锅里煮了，然后送到塔尔塔罗斯给提坦神做晚餐？”

“那你也得有本事抓得住我才行！”

艾格尼斯目送这两人一边吵一边离开的背影，无奈叹息起来。

“怎么了，艾格尼斯？”

见到自己老师走了出来，艾格尼斯把心中的疑问告诉了老师：“特里维亚老师，你说为什么他们两个这么不对付爱吵架，还会一起出来呢？”

“艾格尼斯，简单的言语是解释不清楚这种现象的。”特里维亚给自己的徒弟答疑解惑，“这大概就是理智与情感的交锋吧？”

艾格尼斯摇头，“我不懂。”

“总有一天你会明白的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个过渡章
> 
> #虎狼之词小剧场#  
> 玛卡里亚：唔——疼啊！赫卡忒你慢点……  
> 赫卡忒：我的手法你又不是不知道……  
> 玛卡里亚：快点！我不确定我会不会失去理智……  
> 门外的小马哥：///这两个神在干什么啊！没羞没臊！  
> 艾格尼丝：这就是正常的医患交流而已【冷漠
> 
> 其实我有点想磕赫卡忒×玛卡里亚  
> 温柔面瘫攻和暴躁傲娇受有点萌萌的


	20. Episode 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白水仙与积尸气。

圣域，教皇厅。

“这次的事情，是魔界的魔神所为，”巨蟹座黄金圣斗士马尼戈特向居于高位的教皇赛奇与雅典娜大人汇报任务结果，“我和安息女神已经联合魔界的魔战士将作乱的魔神封印，那些失踪的女孩们也回到了家人身边。”

“很好。”教皇对这次的任务结果很满意，“辛苦了，马尼戈特。”

站在一旁的玛卡里亚把玩着变成项链的祝福之枪，“不过，有件麻烦事——这次协助魔神的，是阴谋女神墨利诺厄，我和雅典娜的姐妹。”

“墨利诺厄？”

听到这个名字，赛奇与雅典娜都不由得皱眉。

“上次圣战，我突然加入了你们的阵营，”玛卡里亚半阖眸，“有一部分原因是因为她。”

马尼戈特仍然处于半跪着的状态，微微侧脸看身旁的安息女神。

“圣战的原因，我一直想弄明白。”玛卡里亚昂首，“以我对我父神的了解，他绝对不是那种为了所谓清洗大地这种目的而破坏整个世界平衡的神祗。”

年幼的雅典娜起身，走到了玛卡里亚面前，面色凝重，“但是，这场战争，的确延续了千年，生灵涂炭。”

“你是墨提斯的女儿，你也很聪明。”安息女神带着冷静的审视与雅典娜翠绿的双眸相对，“因为你的聪明，所以你转世成了人类——不过我还没有理清楚，你是自愿，还是被迫。”

雅典娜的小脸半是沉思半是疑惑，没有回应。

“我知道我这么说你可能会听不懂。毕竟你现在不过就是个九岁的小女孩。”玛卡里亚借机伸手揉了揉小雅典娜的小脑袋，“所以，让我们把视野放回到即将到来的麻烦上吧。”

玛卡里亚环顾四周，见教皇和那只臭螃蟹没有露出戒备的神情，顿了顿，这才继续说话。

“我和墨利诺厄的感情恩怨，雅典娜你也许有所听闻——毕竟奥林匹斯山那群家伙当初看笑话看得可开心了。这种棒打鸳鸯、反目成仇的剧情，放在随便哪个国度的三流通俗小说里都是吸引读者的大卖点。”

“这事……”小雅典娜鼓着自己的包子脸，认真道，“说实话，我真的不是很清楚。”

安息女神扶额，将额发梳至脑后，日光落入她的眼眸中熠熠生辉，“你知道了也没什么用，这种乌七八糟的情感纠纷还是别来烦你这样一个处女神。”

雅典娜总觉得这话好像哪里奇怪，但是又说不出来。

“我说出来只是为了告诉你，如果墨利诺厄发疯要连着圣域一起祸害，我会拦住的，绝不会拖累圣域任何人。”玛卡里亚说这话的时候面无表情，“你只需要按照约定，帮我保护好艾丝菲黛尔就可以。”

“好，我会遵守约定的。”雅典娜点头，“不过，先恭喜你又能看见了。”

“多谢。”玛卡里亚脸色稍霁，嘴角轻轻带起，“但是，有时候，看得见反而不是件好事，不是么？”

见得多了，反而眼花缭乱，忽视了最本质的真相。

“所以，雅典娜，我有些羡慕你了。像你这样纯粹的家伙，才能坚持自己的立场不受影响啊——”

玛卡里亚转身，用极低的声音说了这样一句话后，留下一个背影离去。

————————————————

这些时日，玛卡里亚一直躲在圣域给她安排在山崖边的临时住处休养。在赫卡忒和她徒弟艾格尼斯准备的药物外敷内用下，她背上那些伤也渐渐康复起来。

本来她想着，等这背伤好了，她就和雅典娜告别，去寻找墨利诺厄的踪迹。

一切都在她的计划之中，直到……那朵白水仙的出现。

那天，天气很好。澄澈的蓝天高悬于顶，温暖不刺眼的阳光祝福大地。清新的山风捋过一片片的翠绿圆叶，闯入生命轰鸣的胸腔，在体内通道流转。

安息女神喜欢这样的好天气——非常适合打盹。

她搬了张椅子，坐在屋外晒着太阳。午后的阳光暖烘烘的，玛卡里亚闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上小憩。

说真的，本来她都要睡着了，却听见耳畔传来细小的脚步声——虽然那脚步声的主人把声音放得很轻，但是曾经失去视力的玛卡里亚听力锻炼得十分敏感，这脚步声逃不过她的耳朵。

安息女神对这样的打扰有些不满，稍有愠怒地睁开了双眼。

一个穿着侍女白裙的少女站在面前。玛卡里亚还有些迷糊，揉了揉眼睛，这才缓过神来仔细打量面前的姑娘。

少女明艳动人，嘴角带笑，看着非常活泼讨喜。她将自己的浅棕长发挽成整齐规矩的发髻，卷睫如蝶随着她眨眼的动作忽闪着，干净的冰蓝双眸让玛卡里亚想起自己在寒冰地狱的那些时日眼前一望无际的冰原。

除却这一身侍女的装扮，是和记忆中无二的熟悉模样。

“午安，玛卡里亚大人。我是奥尔瑟雅，从今天开始就派来照顾您了。”

“艾丝菲……黛尔……”

听到与过去重叠的熟悉声音，玛卡里亚下意识叫出了那个名字。

是她没错。

奥尔瑟雅眨了眨她漂亮的冰蓝双眸，不明所以。“玛卡里亚大人？您刚刚说什么？”

“没什么……自言自语而已。”玛卡里亚尽量平复自己内心近乎沸腾的激动，极力维持着表面的镇定，“你的名字……奥尔瑟雅对吧？”

“是的。”奥尔瑟雅笑的可爱，“今后您生活上有什么需求，尽管和我提。”

玛卡里亚起身，“那你现在陪我去圣域走走吧。”

“好。”

奥尔瑟雅跟在玛卡里亚身后，与她相隔半步远的距离——这动作于她而言完全是下意识的。奥尔瑟雅时不时看向玛卡里亚大人的背影，注意到她衣衫下偶尔露出的绷带。

“玛卡里亚大人……最近是受过伤吗？”

“我一时疏忽才会伤到。”听到奥尔瑟雅这样小心的提问，玛卡里亚无所谓道，“小姑娘可别学我，不然一身伤疤以后嫁不出去。”

“您还真是会说笑。”奥尔瑟雅摸了摸鼻子，“不过我没考虑过嫁人的问题。”

“哦？那你想做什么？”

“我啊，等工作攒够了钱，我就去开一家面包店。”年轻女孩笑得眉眼弯弯，“老了之后，我就在爱琴海边上搭个小房子，每天走在沙滩上吹着海风，自由自在散步。”

“听上去不错。”安息女神感叹，“真是美好的梦想。”

春风扑面，摩挲着少女滑嫩的肌肤，卷起少女淡淡的体香，勾到了安息女神的鼻子里。

“玛卡里亚大人，虽然您是不朽的神祗，也总该有愿望的吧？”玛卡里亚听到奥尔瑟雅这样问她，“您的愿望呢？”

“我？就是把手头上那些乱七八糟的事情处理干净，就完了。”

奥尔瑟雅对这问题穷追不舍，“那处理完这些事呢？您想去做什么？”

“这我还真没仔细想过。”玛卡里亚回答，“因为处理这些事需要非常漫长的时间，以你们人类的生命计时是完全不够的。”

“假设，假设您明天就能结束一切，您想做什么？”

面对奥尔瑟雅这样打破砂锅问到底的执著，玛卡里亚微微皱鼻，稍有不快，“你一定要得到这个问题的答案么？”

“呃……如果您不愿意可以拒绝我的。”

见奥尔瑟雅被自己吓住，声音越来越小，玛卡里亚心生后悔。

但是就算内心悔恨到疯狂纠结似热锅蚂蚁，安息女神面上仍然不显——她是个好面子的神祗，不希望在人类面前，尤其是自己的部下面前失态。

犹豫片刻，玛卡里亚无奈叹气。她果然还是没办法凶自己失而复得的部下。“算了，那我就应了你这个假设吧。我会好好睡上一觉，等下一次醒来看看这片大地有没有让我感兴趣的新东西。有，我就留下来玩一玩；没有，我就继续睡觉。”

“听起来还不错呢……”得到了答案的奥尔瑟雅心满意足地笑了起来，“真是羡慕神祗们拥有永恒的生命和青春。”

“你们人类永远在羡慕自己现在没有拥有的东西……”

玛卡里亚瞥了一眼身后的奥尔瑟雅，少女睁着她干净清澈的冰蓝双眸，期待地等待自己的后半句话。

安息女神轻笑一声，“但是，正因为这样，人类才会不断的改变，这世界才会变得有意思。”

奥尔瑟雅眨眨眼，狡黠一笑，“所以您还是喜欢人类的吧？”

“我没说我喜欢人类。”听到这话，玛卡里亚蹙眉，下意识反驳奥尔瑟雅，“我只是觉得人类有意思。”

比如那只聒噪的臭螃蟹。

奥尔瑟雅的笑声如银铃般清脆，又好像一块落石在湖面上打水漂泛起涟漪，“玛卡里亚大人真是口是心非——”

“你这臭丫头！”玛卡里亚骤然被自己毫无记忆的部下踩中了狐狸尾巴，不由得跳脚，“要是再胡说八道，小心我把你带到冥界！不得转生！”

这丫头比以前更喜欢戏弄她了！

明明听着应该是恐吓的话语，落在奥尔瑟雅耳中反倒有些恼羞成怒的意味在里面。

调皮的侍女吐了吐舌头，“玛卡里亚大人别发落我呀，我保证不乱说话了。”

“你确定？”玛卡里亚不信，“你要是再胡说就怎么样？”

“任您处置。”奥尔瑟雅举手发誓，“您要怎么处置我，我都没有怨言。”

玛卡里亚闷哼一声，扭头继续往前走。

圣域的花花草草在这样一个生机勃勃的季节肆意生长，放眼望去便是一片生命的繁荣和谐。

只可惜，这样祥和的景象，还不知能维持多久。

安息女神玛卡里亚想到自己那睡了两百多年的父神再过几年估计就得破土而出、进攻大地，不知道有多少倒霉的人类遭此灾祸、死不瞑目，她的工作量看这架势，必定只增不减。

虽然她背叛了冥界，但是安息女神的神职还在，该做的活计一件也不会少。

玛卡里亚伸了个懒腰，找了片看着还算干净的草地坐着，单纯地望天。

奥尔瑟雅虽然对这位安息女神奇怪的行为不解，但是也只能站在一旁候着。

人间的天空和伊利西亚的不大一样——不知道为什么，玛卡里亚总觉得伊利西亚一直放晴的天空美得不真实，好像没有任何人类或者神祗能描摹。而人间的天空阴晴变幻，游云飘移，不知道什么时候就会堆积在一起，然后落下冰冷的雨滴，滋润大地。

正当玛卡里亚盯着一片云彩来来回回飘到第三次的时候，奥尔瑟雅的声音在她的身后响起。

“啊，午安，巨蟹座的马尼戈特大人……”奥尔瑟雅的声音因为外力作用开始含混不清，“呜啊！请不要捏我的脸！”

听到臭螃蟹的名字，玛卡里亚横眉一竖，眉心迅速出现了形似东方古国一个写作“川”的文字的纹路。她回头瞪了一眼正在对她家白水仙的光滑脸蛋肆虐的某只欠收拾的螃蟹，不快道：“臭螃蟹，别欺负小姑娘。”

这小子……她的人自己都还没上过手，就敢当着她的面调戏了？

“哟，玛卡里亚大人，看起来很精神啊。”马尼戈特松开了奥尔瑟雅的脸，咧嘴笑道，“这丫头之前是师父身边的侍女，我和她关系好着呢。”

奥尔瑟雅郁闷地揉着自己的脸，对此行径习以为常，脸上没有任何被冒犯的不愉快。

玛卡里亚的墨绿双眸闪现出危险的精光，死死盯着那个对自家天慧星无礼的臭螃蟹，恨不得直接用眼神把他戳死。

见玛卡里亚这样，奥尔瑟雅连忙解释：“我没事的，玛卡里亚大人。这都是闹着玩啦，我和马尼戈特大人之间关系很好的。”

“是吗？”玛卡里亚挑眉，眼睛仍然盯着那只该放进锅里煮的年轻螃蟹，“奥尔瑟雅？”

奥尔瑟雅疯狂点头。

“没想到，安息女神你这么护犊子。”马尼戈特笑得很欢，“明明奥尔瑟雅今天才成为你的人。”

“你要是再多嘴多舌一句，我就把你的舌头割下来，拿去喂那啄食普罗米修斯肝脏的格里芬。”

玛卡里亚面色阴沉，对这只在自己愤怒边缘反复横爬的螃蟹又有了新的认知。原本她以为这小子只是不怕死，现在她得修改一下——这小子是单纯的喜欢挑战对手的底线、然后顺带不怕死而已。

马尼戈特俯下身，盯着安息女神的眼睛，“哦？你确定吗？”

玛卡里亚眉心紧拧。“臭螃蟹，你隔得太近了，一股子冥界的味道。”

“喂喂，你不是冥神吗？”马尼戈特反驳，“这味道不应该你身上更重一点吗？”

面对安息女神与巨蟹座黄金圣斗士间的剑拔弩张，一旁的奥尔瑟雅屏住呼吸，一句话都不敢多说。

直到……奥尔瑟雅实在忍不住，打了个喷嚏。

一人一神结束了没有意义的瞪视，双双看向奥尔瑟雅。

“抱歉……”奥尔瑟雅尴尬地对着食指，“我不是故意要打扰你们的……”

“哼。”

玛卡里亚本来出来散步的闲适心情此刻全无。她站起身，理了理自己衣服上粘上的草籽与尘土，活动了一下身子，什么也没说就大步走了，只留下一脸迷茫的奥尔瑟雅和满脸看不透的马尼戈特两人在原地大眼瞪小眼。

过了一会儿，奥尔瑟雅问：“玛卡里亚大人……一直这么别扭吗？”

“谁知道呢？”马尼戈特耸肩，闷哼一声，“我又跟她不对付，她怎么样我怎么知道？”

奥尔瑟雅望着玛卡里亚远去的背影，心中的疑惑越发大了。


	21. Episode 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 献祭于安息女神的天慧星。

因为自己的天慧星重新回到身边，玛卡里亚这段时间心情不错，从她对圣域诸位都是笑颜以待这点可以看出来。

但是这笑脸将两个人隔绝在外。

一是巨蟹座的马尼戈特，还有一个是双子座的阿斯普洛斯。

奥尔瑟雅跟在安息女神身边有段日子了。她知道玛卡里亚大人和巨蟹座那位是那种一见面就斗嘴掐架的对头。但是，她至今都没想明白，双子座的阿斯普洛斯大人到底哪里得罪了这位安息女神。

“没什么理由，我就是看那家伙不爽而已。你也离双子座远一点比较好。”

当奥尔瑟雅将自己的疑惑摆在台面上时，她得到了玛卡里亚轻描淡写的回答。

玛卡里亚不会把过去天慧星与雅典娜的双子座圣斗士纠缠的过往透露给现在变得像白纸一样干净的小姑娘。魔星觉醒时，属于她的记忆自然会重归主人，但是这次玛卡里亚会尽量压制天慧星的觉醒。

她不希望艾丝菲黛尔参与圣战，无论是以冥界的立场还是跟随自己的第三方立场。

安息女神知道这样很自私，但是这一次就让她的天慧星好好做个普通人，一生平安喜乐，在爱琴海边上砌个小房子，顺利地走向下一个轮回。

她对艾丝菲黛尔的愿望仅此而已。

“我本想着伤好了就离开圣域，日子都算好了。”来到雅典娜住所喝茶的玛卡里亚告诉年幼的雅典娜和教皇赛奇，“但是你们把艾丝菲黛尔送到我身边，就不怕我哪天毁约觉醒魔星，再把你们圣域闹个天翻地覆？”

“只要在圣域，在雅典娜的结界下，奥尔瑟雅的天慧星魔星就不会觉醒。”赛奇一字一顿地说，“您大可放心。”

“希望如此吧……”玛卡里亚揉了揉眉心，“说起来，按照亲缘关系算，艾丝菲黛尔的父亲是雅典娜同父异母的兄弟。雅典娜你可要对自己的晚辈好一点。”

小雅典娜点头。

赛奇却是不明真相，“何出此言？”

“艾丝菲黛尔……是她成为天慧星后我给她起的名字。”玛卡里亚说出了艾丝菲黛尔的真实身份，“她是赫拉克勒斯与德阿涅拉的女儿，玛卡里亚。”

“不过，玛卡里亚，你不是不喜欢赫拉克勒斯吗？”雅典娜疑惑，“当初赫拉克勒斯在冥界闹得那么凶，你和他两个儿子每每见面都会闹得不愉快……为什么还会让他的女儿跟在自己身边呢？”

玛卡里亚抿了口茶，平静道：“我的确不喜欢大力神，一开始我救下那个姑娘也是为了报复他。但是……艾丝菲黛尔实在是个好姑娘，她和她父亲完全不一样。她救我无数次于水火之中，把我的棱角磨平了不少。不然以我神话时代的臭脾气，雅典娜你和你的教皇就不会安静地坐在这里和我聊天了。”

雅典娜倒吸一口凉气，握着杯子的手微微颤抖。

见小雅典娜被自己吓成这样，玛卡里亚优雅地把杯中的茶一饮而尽，“不过，现在艾丝菲黛尔还活着，我不会做出什么出格的事情的。”

但是……如果她死了，我不能保证我还能遵守约定。

雅典娜听出了玛卡里亚的弦外之音，沉默着饮下茶水。

\-------------------------------------

安息女神玛卡里亚还记得，她第一次见到赫拉克勒斯的那个女儿时，那姑娘一袭白衣，正跪在雅典城邦的祭坛上，一副英勇就义的模样。祭坛周围尽为女子，甚至连雄性生物都见不到，这样的奇观倒让玛卡里亚产生了好奇。

她顺着心意，混进了女人堆中，在此驻足停留，准备看看接下来的发展。

这座受雅典娜庇佑的自由城邦最近的麻烦事，安息女神也稍有耳闻。阿尔戈斯国王欧律斯透斯对那位著名的英雄赫拉克勒斯的子嗣穷追不舍，雅典国王得摩福翁收留了这些逃亡的无辜孩子，他与雅典城邦自然成了欧律斯透斯的敌人。

雅典已经做好了同阿尔戈斯作战的准备，双方战事一触即发。此刻得摩福翁却收到了一则神谕——若要赢得胜利，需要献祭一位出身高贵的少女。

安息女神知道这是赫拉在借此神谕帮助与赫拉克勒斯敌对的欧律斯透斯。

那位天后一直对珀尔修斯的孙女阿尔克墨涅做了宙斯的情妇这事不喜，在宙斯试图让他与阿尔克墨涅的孩子成为统领珀尔修斯其余后代的首领、掌管迈锡尼时，赫拉从中作梗，使得本应晚些出生的珀尔修斯的另一位后人欧律斯透斯提前降生，替换了情敌的儿子。赫拉克勒斯还是人类婴孩时，无意中吮吸了赫拉的乳汁，咬痛了赫拉，她便心有不快。后来得知这孩子正是宙斯与阿尔克墨涅的孩子，赫拉更是愤恨，一路指使欧律斯透斯对赫拉克勒斯责难。但赫拉克勒斯突破万难，升上天界成了大力神，还娶了赫拉的女儿青春女神赫柏，赫拉心里这根刺便插得更深。

这样跌宕起伏的伦理剧，在没有惹上冥界之前，玛卡里亚还只是当表演在看。此前神王夫妻俩让她的好友复仇女神涅墨西斯不快，如今出了这档好事，玛卡里亚自然乐得看戏。

但是，赫拉那个毒妇，居然让欧律斯透斯下令让赫拉克勒斯把地狱三头犬刻耳柏洛斯带到人间。谁知道那小子不光要带走地狱三头犬，还自作主张放了冒犯冥后珀耳塞福涅在冥界受罚的忒修斯。冥王和冥后被赫拉克勒斯气得火冒三丈却碍于天界的面子不好发作，冥王肩膀还挨了赫拉克勒斯一箭，被迫放了刻耳柏洛斯跟着赫拉克勒斯在人间折磨似地溜了一圈。

要不是冥月女神赫卡忒拦着，玛卡里亚当时绝对会将赫拉克勒斯碎尸万段，再让整个阿尔戈斯都为欧律斯透斯遵从善妒的赫拉这一错误陪葬。

后来赫拉克勒斯把刻耳柏洛斯还了回来，还为自己的冒犯道了歉，这才赢得了冥界的原谅。

虽然冥王冥后宽宏大量，没有再和赫拉克勒斯计较，但是玛卡里亚却不似她父母这么大度——她每次见到赫拉克勒斯和赫柏的两个儿子总要好好嘲讽一番，惹得那两个小子和她打架。

但是那两个少年神一个是不战神，一个是不败神，这样的冲突最后总是落得没有结果的下场。玛卡里亚回去还要被自家母神、冥后珀耳塞福涅说教，被嫌弃她聒噪的父神冥王哈迪斯赶去老师死神塔纳托斯那里好好学习，然后再被死神老师一个劲地嫌弃。

面对冥界这些大神们的连环教诲，玛卡里亚只得放弃这样报复赫拉克勒斯的幼稚手段。

但是她现在似乎找到了另一种报复赫拉克勒斯的方法。

混入祭坛周围这些围观女子的安息女神从这些女人的谈话中得知，祭坛上那个姑娘正是赫拉克勒斯和德阿涅拉的女儿，名字也叫玛卡里亚。

安息女神听到赫拉克勒斯的女儿和自己同名，不由得蹙眉。

和冒犯过冥界的大力神的女儿叫同一个名字让安息女神感觉……不痛快。

为那女孩行刑的是一位有些年纪的女祭司。她先用沾有圣水的橄榄枝轻点在献祭之人的发顶，然后开始一段冗长而无趣的祷告。玛卡里亚没兴趣听这祭司吹捧伟大的奥林帕斯，百般聊赖地变出一枝水仙在手里把玩着。

那祭司终于结束了祷告，拿出一把匕首，沾上圣水，提刀割裂了少女的手腕，然后是脚腕。

女孩面上仍然坚定，甚至隐隐透露出一种自豪，这倒让玛卡里亚觉得稀奇——各种各样作为祭品的少女玛卡里亚都见过，有吓哭的，有被打晕什么也不知道的，但是这样的少女她还是头一次见。

有趣得很，安息女神如此想。

本来玛卡里亚的计划是破坏这场仪式，让奥林帕斯那群家伙不痛快。前些日子父神调了个魔星给她，让她寻找属于自己的人类战士，她正愁找不到合适的人选。

眼前这个小姑娘看着脾气很对她胃口，又能膈应赫拉克勒斯，又能给自己找个护卫，实在是再合适不过了。

鲜血自少女四肢末端那整齐的豁口处潺潺流出，染上了石制的祭坛，变成了某种难以言明的悲怆之红。正当祭司准备落下脖颈处的最后一刀时，一阵狂风席卷迷雾而来，晃得这些女子们睁不开眼，只得四下逃离。

玛卡里亚趁乱走上了祭坛，这才开始好好打量面前的少女。

这女孩的眼睛是那种极为清澈的冰蓝，即使披散着棕色长发，容貌也精致堪比海仙女——毕竟有宙斯那花心大萝卜的血统在，神王挑美人又是一等一的好手，他的人类私生子也不会差到哪儿去。这孩子的母亲德阿涅拉是个绝世美人，曾经还被渡河的半人马涅索斯纠缠，差点给掳了去。

只可惜，德阿涅拉是个傻的，把赫拉克勒斯害得投火自尽，这才被宙斯拉上天界成了大力神。

那个和安息女神同名的少女低着头，瞥见了面前一双雪白的脚掌，不由得顺势抬头看着对方的脸。

“喂，小姑娘，跟我走吧。”安息女神向着祭坛上血流不止的少女伸出了手，“你想救下你的兄弟和雅典这座城邦吗？”

仍然在流血的少女轻声问：“你是谁？”

“我是来自冥界的安息女神，玛卡里亚。”

“玛卡里亚……”面对安息女神如此干脆的自报家门，少女有些恍惚，“为什么要我跟你走？”

“我身边正好缺个随时待命、忠心耿耿的战士。你看起来就很合适。”玛卡里亚开门见山，“如果你愿意将你自己作为祭品献给我，我会很乐意帮你达成目的。”

失血不停的少女似乎头脑不大清晰，“为什么？”

安息女神坏笑起来，分析利弊，“你是个祭品，祭品死后灵魂最后的去向反正也是冥界。与其用你的死来愉悦奥林帕斯那些神祗，倒不如便宜了我。反正我也有能力来终止这场战争，活着见到胜利，可比在冥界以灵魂的姿态喜极而泣要好玩得多。”

“但是，我父亲之前……在冥界……”赫拉克勒斯的女儿知道自家父亲为了带出地狱三头犬在冥界做出的出格之举，她连忙摇头，“不行，我不能跟你走。”

玛卡里亚好不容易找到一个膈应大力神的方法，怎么会轻易放过。“你确定吗？你要知道，我现在和你算是同一立场下的朋友——因为我对欧律斯透斯和他背后的赫拉看不惯很久了。你要是放弃我这个朋友，那你以后只有被天后赫拉折磨的命了……而且，你父亲现在的妻子赫柏可是赫拉的女儿呢……”

玛卡里亚觉得自己已经把话说到这份上了，只要这个姑娘不像她母亲德阿涅拉一样是个蠢货，应该会清楚跟着自己的好处多于坏处。

少女脸色惨白，皱起眉头，陷入了思考。

眼见面前的小姑娘眉心结成了一团，似乎有所动摇，安息女神心情大好。

“天慧星海德拉的冥衣已经准备好了。只要你愿意，魔星随时可以附在你身上。”玛卡里亚自信道，“你的兄弟会活得好好的，而庇护你们的雅典国王和这座雅典城邦也会在与阿尔戈斯的战斗中赢得胜利。”

赫拉克勒斯之女咬着嘴唇，仍未做出决定，但是她不停地流血，玛卡里亚可不想她这么轻易就死了。安息女神大手一挥，将少女身上的伤痕尽数愈合，一把稳住摇摇欲坠的祭品。

玛卡里亚俯身，在这和自己同名的少女耳边悄声问：“想好了吗？”

少女的冰蓝双眸瞥向身旁的玛卡里亚，玛卡里亚此时也恰好看向这和自己同名的少女。二者沉默了片刻，最后，安息女神玛卡里亚听到了一声极为虚弱的“可以”。

是个聪明孩子，不随娘，玛卡里亚心情更好了。

喜提一位部下的安息女神站起身，顺带把这染血的少女从冰冷的地面扶起，原本握在手中的水仙花不小心脱手落入血泊。

“不过，你不能叫玛卡里亚，得改个名字。不然是叫我，还是叫你，谁知道呢？”

那少女的眼中蒙了一层水雾，“那请您赐我一个新名字吧。我想和过去隔离开来，毕竟……玛卡里亚已经成为一个祭品了。”

“让我想想。”

安息女神思索了一会儿，见到被她不小心扔进血泊里的水仙花后，突然有了灵感。

“从今往后，你就叫……艾丝菲黛尔。”

那姑娘高洁圣雅，自愿走上了牺牲的道路，就像冥界的圣花水仙一般。

从此这世上再没有赫拉克勒斯与德阿涅拉的女儿玛卡里亚，只有忠于安息女神的天慧星海德拉艾丝菲黛尔。

\-------------------------------------

当玛卡里亚结束了与雅典娜的下午茶后，她慢悠悠地走出大门，便看见那熟悉的棕发少女穿着圣域雪白的侍女衣裙，正和相熟的侍女言笑晏晏。

和那姑娘聊天的侍女金发碧眼，玛卡里亚认识她，那是水瓶宫的卡伦，就是念书特别无趣的那个。

棕发少女瞥见了玛卡里亚的身影，结束了进行中的谈话，兴高采烈小跑着跑到她跟前。

卡伦施施然行礼，“午安，玛卡里亚大人，今天看起来心情不错。”

“你今天看起来也不错，卡伦。”玛卡里亚先是与卡伦打了个招呼，伸手揉乱了棕发少女的头发，向前走去，“走吧，艾……奥尔瑟雅。”

奥尔瑟雅赶紧跟上，“今天玛卡里亚大人晚餐想用什么呢？”

“要有肉。”玛卡里亚随口答着，“其他的你看着来。”

“嗯！”

玛卡里亚瞥了眼身旁笑得灿烂的白衣少女，又转头看向即将落幕的太阳，心中不知怎么总像有块大石压着，让她极为不舒服。

看来……要尽快找到墨利诺厄，解决完离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章讲一下天慧星的过去_(:з」∠)_  
> 赫拉克勒斯闺女的故事我估计等这篇完结之后我会另开一篇写  
> cp自然是和她相爱相杀的双子座  
> 奥尔瑟雅棕发蓝眼的形象有一部分参考了迪士尼动画大力士海格力斯的配色【毕竟那里的赫拉克勒斯看着英俊帅气比较好泥塑（？）
> 
> 设定天慧星冥衣的原型是海德拉有个梗在里面  
> 九头蛇海德拉是被赫拉克勒斯干掉的，而巨蟹座的原型——帮助海德拉的巨蟹也是一起被赫拉克勒斯干掉的  
> 【从某种意义上来说，安息女神玛卡里亚的cp可以说是赫拉克勒斯？（玛卡里亚：等我出来我就要鲨了你这个ooc作者= =
> 
> 从某种意义上来说，玛卡里亚和赛奇有一个共通之处【都喜欢拐带少男少女  
> 艾丝菲黛尔&马尼戈特：……
> 
> 今天码字到一半我用了两三年的那个码字app突然给我跳个通知说下次更新以后云端同步要会员了  
> 搞得我慌得不行看了一晚上推荐码字app的各种文章最后找了个凑合能用的先码着了  
> 所以从这章开始之后分割线会有些不一样就是换了app的缘故


	22. Episode 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 共生的安息之光与阴谋之暗。

“我最近一直觉得有什么事情要发生，赫卡忒。”

在冥月女神赫卡忒的人间小木屋中，玛卡里亚猛灌了一口赫卡忒特制的草药茶，把这几日围绕在她身边的不安告诉面前的赫卡忒。

赫卡忒扭头注视着门外正和自己的徒弟艾格尼斯聊得开心的棕发少女，牛头不对马嘴道：“看样子，圣域把你的天慧星照顾得不错。”

“她现在叫奥尔瑟雅。”

“治愈者，这名字不错。”赫卡忒抿了一口茶，“你不如把她放到我手下，让我教她点东西。”

“你已经有艾格尼斯了，就别想着从我手底下把奥尔瑟雅拐走。”

见安息女神毫不掩饰将自己的不快写在脸上，赫卡忒笑了笑，“知道你宝贝那姑娘，我才不会做这种吃力不讨好的事情。”

玛卡里亚冷哼一声，一口气喝干净了杯里剩余的茶水。

“你背上的伤，怎么样了？”赫卡忒问。

“好了个七七八八，背上结了一层厚痂有点痒痒。”玛卡里亚单手托腮，看向外面聊得正欢的两个姑娘，心情复杂，“我有时候在想，我对艾丝菲黛尔的执著，是不是到了某种病态而变态的地步……”

赫卡忒挑眉，给玛卡里亚把茶斟满，“我觉得，你对这孩子的过度注意，似乎不由你的理智控制。”

“是吗？”玛卡里亚不理解赫卡忒这不明含义的话语，“你想说什么？”

赫卡忒又把自己的空茶杯倒满，这才继续说：“你有怀疑过你自己吗，玛卡里亚？”

“我为什么要怀疑自己？”玛卡里亚皱眉，赫卡忒今天说话莫名其妙的，她实在是摸不准这家伙要表达什么，“倒是你，今天说话颠三倒四，我不明白你要说什么。”

赫卡忒轻笑一声，用茶压下自己心头试图光明正大提醒玛卡里亚的想法。“不……我只是突然好奇而已。毕竟我有时候就会怀疑自己，怀疑自己……是不是自己。”

“你还真是个会自我约束的正直神祗，我可没那么好兴致。”玛卡里亚没有理会，“有那工夫，我更乐意给让我不痛快的家伙添堵。”

赫卡忒见玛卡里亚毫无自觉，只能心中默默叹息，慢悠悠地喝着茶。

“说起来，赫卡忒，”玛卡里亚突然想到什么，“厄里斯和双子神兄妹之间关系如何？”

赫卡忒疑惑，“挺好的，不是很热络但也不是很疏远，为什么突然想到这个问题？”

安息女神想到之前厄里斯联合托美莎之狐阴自己，这件事的源头还没追查清楚，便开始思索自己是不是因为背叛教导她多年的死神惹得老师这位一母同胞的姐妹不高兴了。

可是，同为双子神姐妹的涅墨西斯却没有对她表现出任何负面情绪，这就让玛卡里亚很不解。

“没什么，就是突然问问。”玛卡里亚暂时放弃思考这个想不通的问题，“现在的当务之急是把墨利诺厄找出来，这个问题之后我再想想。”

“用它来找它主人的踪迹吧。”赫卡忒把之前封印着咒怨的玻璃瓶交给玛卡里亚，啜饮着自己的草药茶，漫不经心瞥了一眼，“祝你好运。”

玛卡里亚接过瓶子，看着赫卡忒这似乎意有所指的眼神，不由得眯起眼睛，试图从那双红眼睛中看出什么，但是还是以失败告终。

算了……再怎么说，冥月女神和母神冥后关系那么亲近，应该不至于要在这个时候害她。

奥尔瑟雅和艾格尼斯的说笑声传入玛卡里亚的耳中，混合着这好时光的恬淡气息，麻痹了玛卡里亚的疑心。她暂时放下自己所有的不安，开始享受这难得放松的时光。

\-------------------------------------

过了几日相安无事的平静日子，玛卡里亚已经把自己之前找到的疑点抛到了脑后。恰好今天奥尔瑟雅难得放假，要和她的好友卡伦一起出圣域去外面看看，玛卡里亚趁着这个独身的好时机开始调查墨利诺厄的行踪。

虽然玛卡里亚获得了圣域的临时居住权，但是她却不能随意离开——赫卡忒之前和雅典娜的约定是如此定下的。

玛卡里亚不由得埋怨起赫卡忒，为了怕她惹事，居然让圣域的人看着她。

为了隐藏行踪，玛卡里亚再次捡起了自己马洛伊·拉塞尔的假身份，梳起马尾，穿上裤装，把自己的伊芙洛吉亚戴在身上，开始在圣域游荡，寻找不惊动雅典娜与教皇以及十二宫众人就能出去的捷径。

玻璃瓶里那个咒怨因为赫卡忒的封印乖巧地在玻璃瓶打着转，看着就像一只在空气池塘里游弋的蝌蚪。

这个小家伙一直不甚安稳，撞得瓶子叮当作响。玛卡里亚用眼神狠狠震慑才让这家伙乖乖在瓶子里的空间里蜗居。

结束了对这咒怨的威胁，玛卡里亚发现自己不知不觉竟然走到了一片少有人知的空地之上——这地方她竟然没来过，安息女神不由得为自己的疏忽后悔不已。

在这布满残垣断壁、杂草丛生的陌生之地，玛卡里亚感受到了一股匹敌黄金圣斗士的小宇宙力量。

失算了，居然在这种地方遇上黄金圣斗士。

玛卡里亚下意识顺着这个小宇宙的源头走去，开始思索要如何处理干净这场不应该发生的相遇，顺便再借机跑出去把墨利诺厄抓出来。

等玛卡里亚隐藏自己的气息，一点一点靠近后，她却发现一件让她惊掉下巴的事。

这小宇宙的主人不是黄金圣斗士，甚至连圣衣也没有！

那个皮肤黝黑的青年身材高大，眼神凶恶，还带着面具，披散着海洋一般深蓝的长发，看不清他的容貌，再加上一身破旧的圣域杂兵服装正告诉目睹这一切的安息女神一件事——这家伙之前没有在人前出现过。

但是那强大的小宇宙确实是从这小子身上发出的，这一点以玛卡里亚作为神祗的小宇宙绝不会认错。

圣域什么时候有这么厉害的杂兵了？她可千万不能在这家伙面前暴露身份。

玛卡里亚甚至开始怀疑赫卡忒给她换的狼人眼睛有毛病，不然她不会产生这种“圣域的杂兵这么厉害、不好对付”的幻觉。

“谁？”青年似乎发现了陌生人的窥视，“谁在那儿？”

“抱歉，这位先生，”玛卡里亚从暗处走上明面，“鄙人对圣域不甚熟悉，一时迷了路，打扰了先生，当真抱歉。”

蓝发青年皱眉，“你是……”

“马洛伊·拉塞尔，从大不列颠而来。”玛卡里亚把自己编造好的假身份交待出来，“敢问阁下是……”

青年仔细打量了一番面前的人。对方看着不过就是个斯文瘦弱、恪守礼仪的贵族少年，这让他放松了些警惕。

沉默片刻，蓝发青年报上了自己的名号：“德弗特洛斯。”

“如果可以，请问德弗特洛斯先生可否帮在下指个路？”玛卡里亚尽量隐藏自己的小宇宙，不叫面前这个看着身份低微、实则不可小觑的小杂兵起疑心，“我家管家还在圣域外等我。”

德弗特洛斯好心指明了方向，“你从这个方向一直走，就能走到圣域第一宫白羊宫，从那儿便能下山。”

“多谢先生。”

玛卡里亚鞠躬行礼，道谢后便转身离去。

\-------------------------------------

顺着德弗特洛斯的指路，玛卡里亚果真走到了第一宫白羊宫。

玛卡里亚听说之前一直空悬的白羊宫已经迎来了新的主人，如今才真正见到那守在白羊宫前的黄金圣斗士，倒是着实被这孩子惊艳了一把。

那是个有着草绿短发的少年，看着不过十三四岁，漂亮的红棕双目充满着少年人独有的精气神，属于嘉米尔特有的圆点眉与和某位老相识有些相似的小宇宙让玛卡里亚一眼就猜出来这孩子的老师是谁。

白礼可别把这个徒弟又像亚维德那样教残了，玛卡里亚暗自腹诽。

少年似乎是发现了玛卡里亚的存在，转头向玛卡里亚所在望去。“您是……”

玛卡里亚觉得没必要在白礼的弟子面前遮遮掩掩，大方地把自己的小宇宙展现出来。“你就是白羊座黄金圣斗士？”

少年皱眉，“安息女神玛卡里亚？”

“诶——看起来是个聪明孩子嘛，这回白礼挑徒弟没挑歪。”玛卡里亚揶揄道，“小子，你叫什么？”

少年对安息女神这样的戏弄有些无奈，“史昂。”

玛卡里亚玩性大发，还想逗一逗这个看着鲜灵水嫩的少年，耳边却捕捉到一阵慌张的喘气声。

她顺着这声音望去，便看到奥尔瑟雅气喘吁吁地奔跑着，汗水与泪水交织在一起，那双清澈的眼睛里充满了惊慌失措。

奥尔瑟雅费劲地爬上最后的阶梯，体力不支跪倒在地。

玛卡里亚和史昂连忙跑去查看情况，却听见奥尔瑟雅低低的哭泣声。

“奥尔瑟雅，怎么了？”玛卡里亚蹲在奥尔瑟雅身边急忙问，“出什么事了？卡伦为什么没和你一起回来？”

“有……有敌人……”奥尔瑟雅因为剧烈运动还在大喘气，“我……我要见……教皇……”

“史昂，你快带着她走，去教皇厅找教皇。”

将奥尔瑟雅托付给史昂之后，玛卡里亚目送两人离去的身影，心中闪过某种不祥的预感。

联想起此前在魔神公馆内那些清一色金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘，她下意识握紧了拳头，又如梦初醒般拿出了收在腰间的那个玻璃瓶。

果不其然，瓶子里那咒怨小蝌蚪正欢快地扭着身子，随时准备破土而出。

“好久不见，我亲爱的同胞姐妹。”

听到从不远处的天空传来的声音，玛卡里亚猛地抬头。

一个金发碧眼的少女正浮在空中，一脸怜悯地低视着站在地面的玛卡里亚。玛卡里亚在那少女熟悉的脸庞之上见到了一道血红的纹路，唤醒了她沉睡多时的思维。

那是卡伦。不，准确的说，那是被阴谋女神墨利诺厄占据了身体的卡伦。

“墨利诺厄！”

玛卡里亚眼见墨利诺厄顶着卡伦的身体在自己面前耀武扬威，当即便扯下脖子上的项链，化作长枪握在手里，矛头直指天上占据人类肉体的阴谋女神。

“玛卡里亚，这么多年，你的脾气还是那样。”墨利诺厄居高临下地睥睨自己一母同胞的姐妹，“如果你没有那么冲动鲁莽、自大狂妄，或许你我不会走到今日。”

“你没有资格评判我，墨利诺厄。”玛卡里亚咬牙切齿，“你也不过是个固执己见、刚愎自用的蠢货！”

恼羞成怒的墨利诺厄回敬道：“当年是你先挑起来的！这一切都是为了让你痛苦！”

“所以你就让艾丝菲黛尔替我挡刀，死在我眼前？”玛卡里亚握着祝福之枪的手因为用劲血色全无，“我知道你一直因为利西亚的事对我有芥蒂，但是这不是你对付艾丝菲黛尔的理由！”

“我深爱的利西亚死于你手，我绝不会原谅你。即使你有再多不得已，也不能改变是你杀了他的事实！”墨利诺厄因为自己已故的爱人失控大叫，“天慧星是你的帮凶，她也难辞其咎。”

玛卡里亚怒目圆睁，墨绿色双眼中因为气愤能冒出燎原的火星。

墨利诺厄狂笑起来，“你既然如此看中你的部下，我就要好好折磨她，让她体验所爱不可及的痛苦！”

“你这混蛋！你要对她做什么？”

“你费尽心机压下她蠢蠢欲动的魔星，又拿走她关于圣战的记忆……”墨利诺厄昂首不屑道，“为了给她安排纯粹的人类身份，当真煞费苦心。”

玛卡里亚此刻已经气得连吵架都不想和面前这个无理取闹的混账吵，只想着怎么把她俩的冲突转移到圣域之外的地方。

“你的好部下艾丝菲黛尔，哦，应该叫她奥尔瑟雅，这一世注定又要和雅典娜的双子座圣斗士纠缠不清呢……”墨利诺厄知道玛卡里亚尚存一息理智，便一个劲地往她心窝子上捅，“她会不会像初代圣战时那样，闹得和双子座同归于尽的下场呢……”

“闭上你的臭嘴！你这惑乱心智的恶徒！”玛卡里亚终于忍不住了，“我不介意用武力让你永远沉默！”

“你确定吗？我现在这具身体，可是天慧星在圣域最好的朋友哦……”阴谋女神嘲讽起面前因为气愤理智尽失的安息女神，“好友死在自己敬重的神祗手中，这样的痛苦我觉得奥尔瑟雅完全受的住。”

“你！”

玛卡里亚明显迟疑了，她握住祝福之枪的手不自主地颤动起来，强忍着自己那即将击溃理智的愤怒，只是凶狠地瞪着浮在空中的墨利诺厄。

“你我之间，必须有个你死我活。只要杀了你这个扰乱命运的异类，夜神大人就有办法复活利西亚……你必死无疑！”

墨利诺厄拿出一把匕首，一把冲向地面上的玛卡里亚。“受死吧！”

“墨利诺厄……论打架……”玛卡里亚气红了眼，嘶吼着提枪直面墨利诺厄的攻击，“你从来都没赢过我啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那啥，说明一下，夜神尼克斯不是反派，她只是察觉到某些东西想借刀杀人而已orz  
> 毕竟是创世的原始神之一，看得见其他等级比她低下的神看不见的东西  
> 每个角色其实没有绝对的正反之分，只要这世界不是非黑即白，就一定会有有缺点的君子和有优点的坏蛋
> 
> 小马哥应该不出意外下一章就上线了  
> 这章把可怜的德芙巧克力拿出来溜了一圈【有什么意图大家应该看得到了ww  
> 玛卡里亚：失蒜了，圣域居然有这么厉害的杂兵，不好打啊……  
> 德芙：喵喵喵？？？
> 
> 这还顺带证明了玛卡里亚最大的金手指就是赫卡忒_(:з」∠)_  
> 让我们把最强工具人的称号颁发给冥月女神，奖品是惹麻烦的安息女神一只——  
> 【赫卡忒：だが断る（岸边露伴脸.jpg
> 
> #最强工具人拒绝之后#  
> 赫卡忒：抱歉这奖品我不要= =谁要谁拿走  
> 玛卡里亚：qaq母神，赫卡忒不喜欢我了嘤嘤嘤  
> 珀耳塞福涅：zzz……【安睡中  
> 赫卡忒：……这么大了还告状你好意思么？


	23. Episode 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当理智离弦，命运必须修正。

圣域，第一宫，白羊宫。

“墨利诺厄！”

被激怒的安息女神玛卡里亚最后的理智在阴谋女神的挑衅下彻底崩溃，她忍无可忍，提上手中的祝福之枪便冲向了那手握匕首向她攻来的金发少女。

银枪与匕首相碰，电光火石间，交战双方眼中的愤恨只增不减，但她们的目的却是相同的。

要和对方拼个你死我活。

“你必须死！”墨利诺厄瞳孔剧烈收缩，杀意尽显，“夜神大人说，你是毁坏世界命运的怪物！只要杀了你，一切都能恢复原样！利西亚就会复活！”

“那个家伙要杀我父神！就算我怨恨我父神，我也绝不能让他活过来，毁坏冥界的秩序！”玛卡里亚死死地瞪着墨利诺厄顶着卡伦那张布上血纹的脸，“所以我的命绝不会交给我自己以外的任何混蛋！”

“是吗？”

墨利诺厄猛地朝玛卡里亚的右手砍去，竟然被玛卡里亚空手接白刃拦下了。

“我说过，”玛卡里亚的右手被鲜血染红，鲜血也沾上了墨利诺厄手上的匕首，“打架你可从来赢不过我。”

墨利诺厄猛地抽出匕首，得到空隙的玛卡里亚后退，借白羊宫的屋顶一跃而起，凝聚着月白小宇宙的枪尖直指墨利诺厄这具身体的心脏破风袭来。

她没心思思考奥尔瑟雅知道这件事后会多么痛苦，也没有多余的时间思考在圣域打起来会给雅典娜带来多少麻烦。

安息女神眼前只剩下一件事——以杀死墨利诺厄这具肉体为途径阻止她前进的步伐。

祝福之枪距离墨利诺厄的心脏只有毫厘之分。正在此时，墨利诺厄低声喃语，玛卡里亚只觉得一股不属于她的力量自她的体内迸发出来，冲击着她的躯体与小宇宙。

玛卡里亚口中咳出一口浓稠的血液，无法集中注意的她悬空坠落，向着坚硬的石板地面重重砸去。

她本以为自己会摔得很惨，骨头碎裂，但一双带着阳光温暖的坚实手臂接住了她。

“喂喂，您还真是会惹麻烦啊，玛卡里亚大人。不过你还挺轻的——”

是赛奇家的那只臭螃蟹。

马尼戈特接住安息女神之后，将摇摇欲坠的安息女神扶稳站在地上。

没力气和马尼戈特斗嘴的玛卡里亚只是不断地咳着鲜血，血沫飞溅。她实在是不明白，这股莫名其妙攻击她的力量到底是从哪儿来的，为什么会受墨利诺厄的控制。

“玛卡里亚……我想你一定没想到吧……”墨利诺厄同情的眼神让玛卡里亚极为不快，“你信任的赫卡忒，会在你身体里动手脚。”

赫卡忒……为什么……

玛卡里亚难以置信地睁大了双眼，眼前闪现过赫卡忒那无数次的欲言又止，某种酸涩的悲哀搅得玛卡里亚头脑如浆糊。她擦了擦嘴角的血迹，但是胸膛里仍然不受控制地喷涌出血液，自口腔咳出，点在石板地面，触目惊心。

“夜神大人的指示，赫卡忒怎么能违抗呢……啧啧，你还真是可怜呢……屡屡被暗算的滋味不好受吧，我亲爱的姐妹。”

“闭上你的臭嘴！咯——”

玛卡里亚一激动，嘴里咳出的血越发的多。她不再管自己一直吐血的糟糕状况，准备再次拿起祝福之枪继续和墨利诺厄死斗。

她正想冲上去，却被披挂着黄金圣衣的手臂拦下了。

“你不看看自己现在什么样子，逞什么强？”马尼戈特皱眉，连忙把玛卡里亚赶到身后，“师父说，要我来解决这个找麻烦的阴谋女神。”

“咳咳……”玛卡里亚仍然在咯血，“奥尔瑟雅……怎么样了？”

“她体力不支，晕过去了，现在正休息着呢。”马尼戈特抬头看向空中的金发少女，“墨利诺厄是占用了圣域侍女的身体么？”

“对。那是奥尔瑟雅的朋友，卡伦。咳咳……”玛卡里亚极力咽下自己口腔中不断上涌的浓血，“你别杀她，就算要杀，也交给我，我来处理。”

被艾丝菲黛尔恨也无所谓……她一定要让墨利诺厄付出代价……

马尼戈特无奈叹气，伸手揉了揉玛卡里亚的脑袋。“看来我得改变一下对你的看法了，你也不是个讨厌的冥神嘛——”

“胆大妄为的臭小子……等我恢复了就把你揍成烤乳猪。”

玛卡里亚对这骤然的摸头不大高兴，低声嘟囔。

“喂喂，我听见了啊！”马尼戈特拍了一下玛卡里亚的后脑勺，反正她现在虚弱得很，也没心思反击，“有我这么好看的烤乳猪吗？”

玛卡里亚被这一拍，咳血咳得更厉害了。

“雅典娜的圣斗士么……你居然有帮手。”

墨利诺厄仔细审视着面前那个身穿黄金圣衣的蓝发青年。青年那双似紫水晶一般闪耀的眼睛在阳光照耀下充满了生命的活力——墨利诺厄不由得想起曾经的利西亚，他曾经也是这样引人注目的战士。

直到玛卡里亚彻底断绝了利西亚轮回的机会。

想到这儿，阴谋女神眼中的怒火燃烧得更旺。她紧握着手中的匕首，将小宇宙集中在那一方刀刃上，朝着黄金圣斗士身后的安息女神攻击。

“积尸气冥界波！”

马尼戈特试图以积尸气冥界波将墨利诺厄的灵魂抽出卡伦的身体。墨利诺厄察觉到马尼戈特的意图，很快后退，而她脸上的血纹颜色更深，分支越来越多，布满了小半张脸。

“停下！你不能用这招把她的灵魂拿出来！”玛卡里亚觉察到不对，“你叫出来的这些灵体反而在加速她与卡伦的融合！到时候这具身体一死，卡伦的灵魂就彻底消散了，没有转世轮回，再也没有存在……”

“什么？”

听到这话，马尼戈特停下了手中的积尸气冥界波。

“玛卡里亚……你果然还是害怕被艾丝菲黛尔憎恨啊！”墨利诺厄发了疯似的狂笑，脸上那些血纹让这笑容更加可怖，“你看看你，现在这副破烂又可怜的模样，和我有什么区别呢？”

“我和你不一样。至少……我从来没想过，伤害那些对我好的人类与神祗。”玛卡里亚嘴角仍然不断逸出鲜血，而自她墨绿双眸中那些冰冷的寒光少有人见，“你以为，我现在为什么还留你在这胡言乱语？”

墨利诺厄心中闪过一丝不妙。

玛卡里亚举起此前被墨利诺厄划伤的右手，掌心不断渗出血珠，“既然你不念旧情，我自然要行不义之事了……”

巨大的小宇宙冲击自玛卡里亚的右手掌心喷薄而出，她身上流出的血液也以某种连环反应爆炸开来。以玛卡里亚为中心的圆形冲击击碎了白羊宫好几根柱子，而马尼戈特头上黄金圣衣的头盔也被玛卡里亚这一击击飞，他拼了命才在这拥有强大毁灭力的小宇宙中站稳。

安息女神借此一击，一把打落了空中的墨利诺厄。墨利诺厄占用的这具人类躯体遭此重击，整个就像一只被折翼的蝴蝶一般，骤然坠落。

白羊宫经此一役，算是毁了大半。在残垣断壁之中，两个负伤的女神停止了战斗。

墨利诺厄趴在地上，一动不动。玛卡里亚双目发痛，失血过多的她双膝发软，跪倒在地，捂住了自己刺痛的双眼，发出一声凄厉的叫声。

马尼戈特听到玛卡里亚的惨叫，急忙跑去查看情况。

目眦尽裂的玛卡里亚听到巨蟹座的脚步声，厉声道：“滚！别过来！”

马尼戈特只能站在离安息女神五步远的距离看着。

玛卡里亚这次又用了她之前对付暗黑那种“伤敌一千、自损八百”的招数，但是这次的威力远比之前的要大——从白羊宫变成废墟与丧失战斗能力的墨利诺厄便可见一斑。

安息女神用尚且还算干净的手背擦去了眼下的血迹，这才颤颤巍巍站了起来。

她感觉世界天旋地转，眼前一片模糊，每走一步就像踩在柔软的云端一样无力。耳边似乎飞满了无数聒噪的蜜蜂，像是要从她耳朵眼里飞进去把她的头扎穿。

走了两步，她便再次跪了下来。

人类的身体……真的经不起她折腾……

玛卡里亚咳嗽两声，再咳出两口血，在石板地面留下了溅射的血迹。

“喂！你干嘛这么勉强自己！站不起来就不要站了！好好休息啊！”

玛卡里亚似乎听见了那只臭螃蟹的嫌弃，但是那嫌弃里竟然有些着急，这让她很困惑。

她和墨利诺厄同归于尽对他们圣域而言不是更好么？一下除了两个祸害……可以安心备战圣战了。

这种语气……有点像母神啊……

玛卡里亚不知怎的想起了自己在伊利西亚睡着的母神、冥后珀耳塞福涅。每次她打架打得灰头土脸的回神殿，母神总是嘴上说“你这孩子怎么老是这么胡闹、以后不管你了”，手上给她包扎的时候却又是小心翼翼，生怕弄疼了自己。

这个世界上居然还有像母神一样口是心非关爱她的家伙啊……

或许……她以后应该对这个臭螃蟹好一点。

玛卡里亚仍然咳着，嘴角那点被血染成粉红的泡沫因为咳嗽产生的气流四下飞散。她再次站了起来，眼前的一切都变成了模糊的光斑。那些奇怪的灰色、蓝色、金色混合在一起，扰乱了她的视野。

“玛卡里亚？”玛卡里亚听到臭螃蟹叫她的声音，她摇摇欲坠的身体也被一双有力的手臂扶住了，“你还好吗？”

“死不了。”安息女神的声音很是嘶哑，“墨利诺厄怎么样了？”

马尼戈特回答：“没动静，还是躺在那儿。”

“把她带到雅典娜那里去吧。”玛卡里亚晕乎乎的，总觉得墨利诺厄不会善罢甘休，“这是她的地盘，得让她来处理。”

“那你在这儿先休息一下，我去看看。”

马尼戈特把玛卡里亚安顿在就近的一个石墩上，跑去查看没有动弹的墨利诺厄。

玛卡里亚眼前的模糊还是没能恢复，她晃了晃头，试图让头脑清醒一点。

就在那一瞬间，她感受到熟悉的小宇宙波动。

墨利诺厄！

“尼克斯大人本来只是说把作为人类的你杀死，灵魂带回去就好……”墨利诺厄发狂地笑着，“但是我要诅咒你……诅咒你被世界遗忘，远离所爱，再无安宁！所有真心待你的人都不会有好结果！”

玛卡里亚眼前仍然模糊，耳边墨利诺厄的声音却越来越清晰。

“那么……就从圣域，从这个男人下手吧！”

安息女神玛卡里亚感觉到墨利诺厄的小宇宙开始变得膨胀，汇集成刀刃的形状，以人类难以察觉的角度，如沙地里环游的眼镜毒蛇一般，时刻准备探头捕捉猎物。

玛卡里亚用尽了最后一丝力气奔跑到墨利诺厄小宇宙所在，一把拦在了马尼戈特和墨利诺厄之间。

“你果然来了。”

面对玛卡里亚的自投罗网，阴谋女神并不意外。玛卡里亚借势扑倒墨利诺厄，试图以此控制这该死的阴谋女神，却完全忘了墨利诺厄本来的目标就是她。

她不希望有任何无辜的家伙牵涉其中，要死也就让她一个人死吧。

刀刃刺破了衣衫，扎进了血肉之中。

“玛卡里亚！快走开啊！”

玛卡里亚耳边是马尼戈特震惊的叫声，她的眼前仍然一片模糊，甚至染上了不明来源的水雾。腹部剧烈的疼痛让她疼得一把咬住了墨利诺厄的肩头，使得墨利诺厄倒吸一口凉气。

“和我……一起下地狱吧……亲爱的玛卡里亚……”

墨利诺厄手中的匕首又深了几分，玛卡里亚口中吐出大量乌黑的血液，染红了墨利诺厄白色的衣裙。

“我绝不会……这么容易就死的啊……墨利诺厄……”玛卡里亚面色狰狞，按住了墨利诺厄的手，将刀刃又往自己身体刺入几分，“我会以另一个身份重新回到你面前……然后……送你去见你的利西亚！”

『狄俄尼索斯走入埃斯库罗斯之梦  
将诗歌的奥义尽数传授  
在羊人虚伪的宿醉与无耻的荒淫中  
诞生了无助的伊菲革涅亚

阿特洛波斯斩断了命运的绳索  
以忒拜为舞台的悲剧上演  
索福克勒斯吟唱安提戈涅的哀歌  
被诅咒的俄狄浦斯王的血脉

生命垂危之时  
我听见歌队吟唱的声音  
他们在说  
“你将脱去旧壳，重获新生。”』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二卷完啦！  
> 稍微科普一下最后我瞎写的诗歌用的典故  
> 狄俄尼索斯：希腊神话中的酒神，很多城邦都会祭祀，山羊剧的起源，看着疯疯癫癫的（？）  
> 埃斯库罗斯：古希腊著名戏剧家，写悲剧和山羊剧出名的，著名作品有《普罗米修斯》、《阿伽门农》  
> 山羊剧：源自对酒神的祭祀典礼上的化妆歌舞会，人们围绕着羊人载歌载舞  
> 伊菲革涅亚：阿伽门农的女儿，因为得罪了月神阿尔忒弥斯，被拿出来献祭了【好惨一姑娘  
> 阿特波洛斯：命运女神三姐妹中最年长的，负责切断命运线决定死亡  
> 索福克勒斯：古希腊著名戏剧家，著名悲剧《安提戈涅》、《俄狄浦斯王》的始作俑者（曾经在雅典诗人比赛上打败过埃斯库罗斯  
> 忒拜：古希腊国家，《安提戈涅》发生地  
> 安提戈涅：俄狄浦斯的女儿，为了埋葬她两个自相残杀的哥哥被她舅舅兼舅公克瑞翁处死了【克瑞翁顺便逼死了和安提戈涅有婚约的儿子和因为儿子自杀悲愤自杀的媳妇  
> 俄狄浦斯：著名的“杀父娶母”的忒拜国王，克瑞翁的姐姐是俄狄浦斯的妈以及俄狄浦斯的媳妇【对不起这一家故事太惨了  
> 歌队：古希腊戏剧经常出场用来解释剧情渲染气氛的合唱团
> 
> _(:з」∠)_我对玛卡里亚的眼睛好像有点虐过头了但是这次不会瞎的放心  
> 这章再次说明：冥月女神不光是工具人还是经典二五仔  
> 最后安息女神替小马哥挡刀大概可能是出于女儿对母亲的爱吧【小马哥：？？？
> 
> 玛卡里亚：你唠叨起来好像我妈= =  
> 马尼戈特：什么鬼？  
> 冥后大人：zzz……【我听不见我什么也听不见


	24. Episode 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三卷 记忆之门：背叛的根源  
> 存在抹杀与记忆回溯。

马尼戈特睁开了眼。

他现在正躺在自己的巨蟹宫里，而最后的记忆停留在安息女神玛卡里亚扑向阴谋女神墨利诺厄然后被墨利诺厄一刀刺入的场景，之后便跳到了现在。

这样的记忆跳跃……很古怪。

马尼戈特起身走出了巨蟹宫。入夏的圣域烈日炎炎，炽热的太阳高悬于顶，晃得人睁不开眼。

去找师父吧，要向他汇报与阴谋女神战斗的详细情况。

马尼戈特漫步到了教皇厅门口，远远就看见之前关系不错的侍女奥尔瑟雅正在做洒扫工作。

“哟，奥尔瑟雅，你怎么在这里？”马尼戈特挥手，“不去找那个吵死人的安息女神？”

奥尔瑟雅抬头，疑惑不已，“什么安息女神？马尼戈特大人您糊涂了吧？”

这下换马尼戈特迷茫了，“你不是被师父调去照顾冥界的安息女神了吗？”

“诶？我一直在教皇厅呀，教皇大人也没有给我安排任务什么的。而且圣域最近也没有什么冥界的神啦。”奥尔瑟雅一头雾水，“您是不是做任务的时候受伤还没恢复呀？”

不对……好像哪里不对……

“奥尔瑟雅！”一个耳熟的女声自马尼戈特身后响起，“你忙完了吗？”

奥尔瑟雅见到来者，兴高采烈打招呼：“卡伦姐姐！”

马尼戈特错愕回头，见那本来被墨利诺厄占据了身体的金发侍女全须全尾地出现在眼前，脸上干干净净，完全没有此前因为被阴谋女神占据身体而产生的血色痕迹。

他察觉到事态的严重性，但是脑子里纠结成一团乱线，根本找不到拆解的线索。

“马尼戈特，”师父赛奇的声音适时地响了起来，“雅典娜大人想见你。”

“我进去了。”

马尼戈特匆匆丢下这么一句话，快步走入了教皇厅。

年幼的雅典娜正坐中庭，她那张稚嫩的小脸上布满了忧郁与迷茫，见马尼戈特走了进来行礼，她才勉强回神。

“赛奇，你先退下吧。”雅典娜看向身旁的教皇赛奇，“我要和马尼戈特单独说些事。”

“好。”

马尼戈特目送师父离开教皇厅后，注视着面前身处高位的女神。

雅典娜叹息，“你知道吗，马尼戈特，我总觉得圣域少了什么……”

马尼戈特沉吟许久，“是的……大家似乎……对某个……毫无印象。”

“你也感觉到了吧？”雅典娜焦急道，“大家的记忆……可是我怎么也想不起来那遗失的部分到底是什么……”

“母神这次还真是下手够狠。”

不远处响起了一个陌生的女声。循声望去，一个身姿曼妙的年轻女子正缓缓显现出身形。她无聊地玩弄着自己似夜空般深蓝的长发，似黄金般的金瞳玩味地注视着面前的二人。

“你是……”

“小雅典娜，好久不见。”对方友好地和雅典娜打招呼，“你现在的人间名字叫萨莎对吧？可爱的小家伙？”

“你是……”雅典娜满腹狐疑，“你来这儿做什么？”

马尼戈特感受到面前这个突然出现的女子强大的小宇宙，连忙拦在女神身前。

“别紧张。自我介绍一下，我的名字是涅墨西斯，复仇女神，夜神尼克斯的女儿之一。”涅墨西斯自报名姓，“我和玛卡里亚那丫头是朋友。”

听到玛卡里亚的名字，马尼戈特心中一动。

原来……玛卡里亚是真实存在过的，不是他的幻觉。

涅墨西斯低声不满道：“为了那倒霉孩子和她背后那群家伙，我还和母神闹翻了……”

“玛卡里亚……还有她背后的……”

“没什么，不过是自言自语而已。”复仇女神看向和她说话的马尼戈特，转移话题，“你是……巨蟹座黄金圣斗士？”

“是……”

“原来她说的惹她生气的臭螃蟹就是你啊。”涅墨西斯兴趣盎然地打量着面前的青年，“看着挺可爱一小孩嘛……”

复仇女神蹲下身，平视着握紧权杖的雅典娜，“小萨莎，你手下这只螃蟹借我一会儿行吗？”

萨莎秀眉一凛，沉默片刻后，点了点头。

\-------------------------------------

涅墨西斯把马尼戈特带到了一片空地上——那片空地正是马尼戈特被迫陪着玛卡里亚在圣域游山玩水的时候到过的地方。

这里仍旧是杂草丛生，虫鸣四起，但是境况与当时截然不同。

一人一神之间沉默了很久，最后马尼戈特先手打破了僵局，“玛卡里亚……到底发生了什么？”

“来自遗忘女神勒忒的存在消亡。”复仇女神回答，“勒忒是厄里斯创造的女儿，掌管着冥界的忘川，饮下忘川之水的生灵将会遗忘过去。厄里斯又向来是个爱挑事的，唯恐天下不乱的她自然不会错过这样一个打击玛卡里亚的机会。”

“为什么我会不受影响？”

“这个问题……”涅墨西斯思索片刻，对面前的青年提问，“你和玛卡里亚之间有发生过什么吗？”

“应该有。”马尼戈特细细回忆起过去他和安息女神一起作战时的场景，“我们之前一起对付魔神的时候，玛卡里亚曾经把她的神血抹在我身上。”

“那大概是玛卡里亚的神血作用吧……那丫头的神血曾经被记忆女神摩涅莫绪涅祝福过，连她看重的天慧星都没拿到手过呢……所以与之建立了血之联系的你才会记得她的存在。”涅墨西斯分析，啧啧称奇，没想到玛卡里亚居然这么看重这个臭小子，“不过，连没觉醒的天慧星都忘记她了，母神和厄里斯这次是铁了心的要联合墨利诺厄把她抹杀干净才罢休……小子你小命难保啊。”

马尼戈特倒是不在意自己死不死的问题，只是问：“她……还活着吗？”

“活着倒是还活着，不过她现在已经是另一个身份了。”涅墨西斯无奈耸肩，“这世界上人类这么多，要从茫茫人海之中抓到化作人类、失去记忆的玛卡里亚无异于大海捞针。不过……想找还是有办法的。”

复仇女神的小宇宙缓缓燃烧着，掌中出现了一把熟悉的银枪。

马尼戈特一眼就认出来了，那是玛卡里亚的武器。

“祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚。”涅墨西斯掂量了一番手中的长枪，“之前那两个倒霉孩子对战的时候，我躲在旁边捡漏把这东西收起来了。”

马尼戈特眼见面前这个美艳的复仇女神露出了意味深长的微笑，嘴唇微抿，自那双赤金的眼瞳中折射出的是堪破一切的锐利。

“我知道，没有人比她更想复仇了……我向来愿意帮仇恨深重的可怜孩子沉冤得雪的。”

“为什么？”马尼戈特问，“和上次圣战她帮助圣域有关吗？”

“无可奉告。”涅墨西斯没有回答，突然咋舌，“还有，别想着问你师父上次圣战玛卡里亚倒戈的事了，他和他哥哥还有雅典娜在勒忒的影响下，都不记得玛卡里亚曾经对圣域伸出援手这回事。”

影响力居然这么大吗……

马尼戈特皱眉，“所以，我要从哪儿知道这些事？”

“小伙子，这种事，你得从她自己的嘴里撬出来。”涅墨西斯冷哼一声，“以旁观者的言论拼凑出的猜想只会将你引入歧途。”

复仇女神把祝福之枪丢给马尼戈特，“现在，这东西托付给你了。想知道真相，就用你的小宇宙与伊芙洛吉亚产生共鸣吧。它会告诉你安息女神的那些恨意从何而来。”

涅墨西斯丢这玩意儿丢得很随便，马尼戈特差点手滑没接住。

“塔尔塔罗斯那群家伙一直在蠢蠢欲动呢……不知道什么时候这世界就翻天啦……”

涅墨西斯突然说出这样一句莫名其妙的话。

幸好她站队站的早，和那几个大神达成了协议，不然还不知道能不能全身而退……

就是母神，一心想着还原这个世界原本的一切，真是固执。

不管怎么说，这个世界注定是那几个大神为了探究某种意义来回流转的试验品啊……

涅墨西斯深呼吸，伸了个懒腰，感受着阳光的气息，渐渐消失在马尼戈特的视野中，留下失去主人的祝福之枪与唯一记忆没有被篡改的巨蟹座在夏季的微风中停滞不前。

\-------------------------------------

夏夜，澄澈夜空中忽闪明灭的星辰汇聚成无数的星座，指引着迷途者归来的方向。

祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚，安息女神玛卡里亚的武器，现在到了圣域的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士马尼戈特的手里。

“和它的小宇宙产生共鸣……”

巨蟹宫中，马尼戈特回味着涅墨西斯留下的提示，细细打量着那柄银色的长枪。

月光洒落在巨蟹宫的地面上，为那柄长枪蒙上了一层薄纱。此时的伊芙洛吉亚没有在玛卡里亚手中的冰冷凌厉，反而多了些神秘莫测的虚幻感。

马尼戈特脑中不由得浮现出他最后见到玛卡里亚的时刻。玛卡里亚发了疯似地扑向墨利诺厄，被手持利刃的墨利诺厄刺穿身体。安息女神面露狰狞，从她的伤口与口腔不断溢出的猩红血液染上了墨利诺厄的白裙，混合着玛卡里亚不自知落下的眼泪，在阳光下极为刺目。

她说，她会回来。

马尼戈特心中悔恨万分。他当时头脑一片空白，甚至遗忘了战斗的本能，只愣愣地站在那儿，四肢就像被灌入了铅水一般沉重，完全无法动作，眼睁睁地看着被墨利诺厄刺入的玛卡里亚嘶吼着。

自此天翻地覆。

沐浴着月华的祝福之枪矗立在角落里，是不同于玛卡里亚最后的疯狂的沉静美好。

年轻的巨蟹座不住地深呼吸，犹疑许久，最后还是拿起了那柄祝福之枪。

“试试看吧……”他燃烧着自己的小宇宙，“不把那个烦人的女神救回来，总觉得不安稳啊……”

马尼戈特闭上眼，尽最大的努力凝聚着自己的小宇宙。不知道过了多久，马尼戈特隐约瞥见了一道似曾相识的月白光华，那道清冷柔和的光芒一把将他包裹在内，在他耳边响起清脆的碰撞声。

当巨蟹座睁开眼时，他已不在自己的巨蟹宫内。

那是一个虚无缥缈的空间，有些像双子座那招异次元空间创造的不明空间，但是又与异次元空间不同。在这空间的中心，一棵通体银色、枝繁叶茂的白杨树正随风而动——那清脆的碰撞之音便是由这白杨树银光闪烁的叶子相互击打产生。

“十八世纪的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士，你似乎……和玛卡里亚产生了某种羁绊。”

白杨树发出了与玛卡里亚极为相似的女声，但是这声音却比玛卡里亚更为稳重，拥有抚慰人心的力量。

马尼戈特很快认清了现状，“你就是……伊芙洛吉亚？”

“是，也可以说不是。”伊芙洛吉亚的声音再次响起，“巨蟹座，你没有受到尼克斯那群神祗的影响，真是有趣。”

“大概是你主人的血起了作用吧？”马尼戈特自嘲，“只可惜，她的血，她自己倒是没用上。”

伊芙洛吉亚的声音悠远而缥缈，“高级神祗的游戏，人类、甚至于某些等级不够的神祗只有成为被操控的棋子与傀儡的份。但是，玛卡里亚始终相信，被提前书写的命运是可以改变的，只要寻找到能够击溃神谕的矛盾点，并且奋力一击制胜，未来就会扭转方向。”

听到这话，马尼戈特笑了笑，“她还真是个……有趣又烦人的神。”

“我明白复仇女神让你来找我的来意。”伊芙洛吉亚开口，“你与她的血之羁绊再加上我，能够在茫茫人海中认出她。但是，要让她恢复记忆，必须用一种痛苦的方法——”

马尼戈特总有种不祥的预感。

“拥有血之羁绊的你，亲手将这祝福之枪，完全穿透她的心脏，以你为介质，将她的过去全数传入。”

“什么？”马尼戈特完全没想到，居然是这样的办法。

“现在……你就作为储存容器，好好保存玛卡里亚的记忆吧——记忆回溯——”

无数的光点从马尼戈特眼前的白杨树上飞流而出，回旋流转，最后统统向他袭来，闯入了他的身体。

强光刺激下，马尼戈特闭上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三卷开始  
> 主要是讲1500年那次圣战玛卡里亚的倒戈、神话时代的恩怨以及失忆女神带球跑（？）的故事  
> 我们的女主大概要被关很久小黑屋吧【玛卡里亚：等我活了我就把你这个ooc蠢作者鲨了= =


	25. Episode 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到尚未安息前。

“玛卡里亚！你怎么又一身伤回来了？”

马尼戈特听到一个温柔女声略带愠怒地抱怨着，他睁开眼，发现自己置身于一个如仙境一般美好的地方，面前则有一座布满植被的神殿。

就像传说中的阿卡迪亚一般。

“母神！天界那群混蛋一直欺负墨利诺厄！我气不过就和他们打起来了。”玛卡里亚的声音从神殿深处传来，这时候她的声音还处于孩童的清亮，与之后那种略微低沉有质感的声音相差甚远，“宙斯太讨厌了！自己女儿被欺负也不管！”

“保护姐妹可以，但是不能让自己处在危险之中，知道吗？”那个温柔的女声教育道，“既要让那些伤害你珍视之物的坏人吃苦头，也要保全自己。”

“哦……”玛卡里亚突然神气起来，“不过，母神，这次他们伤得比我还厉害呢，损失比我大也算变相保护自己了吧？”

玛卡里亚的母神叹气，“好了好了，知道我的玛卡里亚很厉害，乖乖坐下来，我给你处理一下。”

马尼戈特靠近神殿，便见到一个金发碧眼、美得不可方物的女子正仔细的给自己的黑发女儿敷草药、包扎伤口。

“这里是冥界三途河尽头的伊利西亚，冥界最宁静的地方。”伊芙洛吉亚的声音适时的在巨蟹座的脑海中响了起来，“那座神殿是冥后珀耳塞福涅的住处。”

马尼戈特觉得新奇，他伸手去触碰神殿内从未见过的植物，却发现自己的手却穿透了植株，完全抓不住。

“你如今只是个旁观者，没有能力触碰玛卡里亚记忆空间里的任何存在。”伊芙洛吉亚对马尼戈特这样的行为很是无奈，“所以，别想着能从这个记忆空间里带出什么或者改变什么。你不过是个容器而已。”

果然物随主人，都让人不痛快，马尼戈特忍不住翻了个白眼。

他继续观察着神殿里发生的过去。冥后给自己的女儿包扎好了之后，轻轻地揉了揉她的脑袋。这个时候的玛卡里亚看着也就是七八岁的孩童模样，她的眼睛和自己的母神非常像，就像被阳光照拂的绿叶一般充满生气，漆黑的头发像缎子一般顺滑——如果她脾气不是那么糟糕的话，一定是个极为讨喜的乖娃娃。

“珀耳塞福涅。”

此时，一个威严冷淡的男声自不远处响起。马尼戈特顺着那个声音看去，便发现一个面无表情的青年身穿一身黑袍朝着神殿走来。他披散着一头黑发，淡绿色的眸子直直地看着神殿里的金发女神，甚至没有在意一旁的玛卡里亚。

“哈迪斯陛下。”冥后微微行礼，笑着迎了上去，“今天怎么这个时候来了？”

“今天事情少，便早点过来看你。”冥王哈迪斯眼中装满了温柔，扶住了自己的妻子，又看向一旁的女儿，“怎么？玛卡里亚又惹麻烦了？”

“父神！”玛卡里亚被自家父神这样无情戳破真相的行为气的跳脚，“我才没有惹麻烦！是天界那群家伙自己来惹我的！嗷！”

哈迪斯毫不犹豫地敲了一下玛卡里亚的头，“你什么德行我会不知道？跟着塔纳托斯学东西那么久，你怎么尽学了些他的缺点？”

“我没有！这次阿波罗和赫尔墨斯两个臭小子被我打得落花流水呢！”

玛卡里亚还想反驳，很快就收到了自己父神打发自己离开的指示。“还不去你老师那儿学习？不然学艺不精，下次又要挨打了。”

气鼓鼓的玛卡里亚十分不快，知道自家父母要亲近说悄悄话，闷哼一声便跑出了神殿。

马尼戈特被神秘力量操控，只得跟着玛卡里亚一路跑到死神神殿。

银发的死神被仙女们簇拥坐在大殿中央，愉快地拨弄着手中的琴弦，见冥王家的小不点气鼓鼓地跑到自己面前，揶揄道：“哟，又被你父神赶到我这来了？”

“生气！”玛卡里亚郁闷不已，“只要父神一来，我就不能呆在母神那儿了。”

“自从那次宙斯变作冥王的模样让当时还怀着你的冥后怀上了墨利诺厄之后，冥王陛下就紧张得不行。”死神塔纳托斯放下自己的琴，漫不经心安慰道，“你啊，就别在你父母面前碍事捣乱了。”

“我知道啊，可是就是很不高兴嘛！”玛卡里亚忿忿不平，“父神那种样子就好像我是宙斯那个花心大萝卜会对母神不利似的！”

“停下你的唠叨。”

塔纳托斯不想听自己的学生在自己面前变相的帮冥王展现夫妻和睦、琴瑟和鸣的美好场景。他仔细打量着面前的女童，见这小丫头又被冥后处理过伤口，身上一股子属于冥后神殿那堆植被的气味，不由得好奇道：“这次又和谁打架了？你看看你，学了这么久，本事一点也没长进。”

“我哪里没长进了！”玛卡里亚被老师的话刺激得再次跳脚，“我这次可把阿波罗和赫尔墨斯打得很惨呢！”

“你一个打两个？让我猜猜……这俩小子肯定是惹了墨利诺厄吧？”塔纳托斯挑眉，看着玛卡里亚身上一圈又一圈的纱布，嫌弃地笑出声，“你肯定又被墨利诺厄当枪使了。”

“老师你不也和我差不多？”玛卡里亚回嘴，“你被你哥哥睡神修普诺斯利用的时候还少了吗？”

听到这话，死神的暴脾气发作了，“小兔崽子！给老子出去！我们之间好好比试比试！你看你这臭丫头就是欠收拾！”

玛卡里亚梗着脖子，依旧嘴硬，“喂！老师你以大欺小啊！”

“战场上可没什么以大欺小，小鬼头。”塔纳托斯冷哼一声，“还不准备？”

玛卡里亚气得一蹦三尺高，奈何塔纳托斯是她老师又是比她厉害的神祗，只得和死神打了一场注定自己赢不了的对战。

塔纳托斯与玛卡里亚的实力悬殊实在太大，眨眼间就结束了战斗。

目睹在自己面前傲慢得不可一世的玛卡里亚幼年时期被死神塔纳托斯揍得涕泗横流，马尼戈特总觉得心情复杂。

他好像勉强能体谅那个女神的臭脾气了。

结束对战后，小小的玛卡里亚可怜兮兮地捧着自己被打肿的脸坐在神殿的台阶上，一脸怨怼地看着坐在一旁摆弄琴弦的塔纳托斯，发出委屈的呜咽声。

“别哭丧着脸！”塔纳托斯又暴躁起来，“哭哭唧唧的，眼泪在战斗的时候可不能帮你打败敌人。”

玛卡里亚吸溜着鼻涕，抬手抹去了眼泪，失落地看向神殿的地面。

“你看看你这一身，赶紧去找冥后或者赫卡忒整理一下。”塔纳托斯仍旧是一幅不耐烦的样子，但是语气有所软化，“看着乱七八糟的，你可别这样出去丢冥界的脸。”

“我能不能听首曲子再走？”玛卡里亚问。

塔纳托斯无奈了，“你这丫头……算了算了，就一支曲子，听完赶紧去收拾。”

虽然马尼戈特不喜欢死神，但是他不得不承认，死神的琴技的确很好，音符的组合华丽优美，铮铮之音回荡在神殿之中，余音绕梁，久不断绝。

一曲终了，玛卡里亚似乎又恢复成那活泼的模样。她向死神道别之后，径直去了另一座神殿。

那座神殿里住着的是冥月女神赫卡忒。神殿里堆满了盛着药的瓶瓶罐罐，一股清新的草药味笼罩在整个神殿之中，使来者心旷神怡。

赫卡忒正研究着手中的草药，见一身伤的玛卡里亚走了进来，放下了手上的东西，熟稔地拿出一罐口服的伤药放在玛卡里亚的掌心上。

“今天又打架了？”赫卡忒清冷的声音响起，“你很快就要被授予神职了，以后有神职就不能再这样到处胡闹了。”

“知道了——”玛卡里亚一把把伤药喝了个干净，突然想到一件事，迷惑起来，“对了，赫卡忒，你说我为什么长得这么慢？墨利诺厄现在已经是个少女的模样了，我比她早出生结果还是这个样子……”

“笨蛋，神祗的生长速度不一样的。”赫卡忒继续摆弄着手里的药草，“说不定你安静两天，一下就长大了呢？”

“真的吗？”玛卡里亚不信。

“信不信由你。”

赫卡忒检查完手头的草药后，把它丢入了研磨的器具内，转而看向玛卡里亚，小心嘱咐：“最近啊，少和天界的家伙们打交道。听说宙斯和赫拉又因为婚外情和私生子的事情闹起来了——”

“啊，这个我知道！”玛卡里亚顿时想起来自己在天界听到的消息，“遭了毒手的是腓尼基公主欧罗巴呢！”

“也不知道宙斯哪里来的精力到处播撒种子……不过，他对你母神的执着，我当真佩服。”赫卡忒头疼不已，“估计如果没有赫拉的中作梗和你父神的抢婚，你母神就不是冥后而是天后了。”

“啧……赫卡忒你这话可别让赫拉那个妒妇听到了……不然她得来你这儿撒泼。”玛卡里亚表情扭曲，“我听说那个孩子就是被赫拉坑害而死的吧？”

赫卡忒感慨，“是啊，要不是雅典娜，当真就是死无全尸了。”

“反正我是不喜欢天后。”玛卡里亚撅着小嘴，“她表面看起来对我还挺客气的，心里不知道在想什么呢……墨利诺厄因为那个花心神王爹的关系，真的很少得到天后的好脸色。”

“这几天你和墨利诺厄都乖一点，别到处乱跑。”赫卡忒再次强调，“过几天就是给你们分配神职的日子了，绝对不能惹事，明白吗？”

“好——”

赫卡忒欣慰地笑笑，“等你得到了神职，我会送你一份礼物的。”

玛卡里亚眨了眨眼，只是抬头望着面前的冥月女神。

“现在，好好回去，不要乱跑。”赫卡忒揉了揉玛卡里亚的小脑袋，“有空来我这儿玩，我最近在研究新的魔药。”

“嗯！”

离开了冥月女神的神殿后，玛卡里亚开始到处闲逛。马尼戈特也被迫跟着这个身量不足的小家伙开始在冥界漫无目的地游走。

最后，玛卡里亚停在了一条河前，见四下无人，就近捡了一堆石子开始朝河里扔着玩，越扔越起劲。

打小就这么淘，怪不得长大会变成那样。围观这一切的马尼戈特不由得叹气。

那条河流察觉到了玛卡里亚的到来，中心开始旋转浮现出一个巨大的漩涡。漩涡中心渐渐浮现出一个女神的模样，映入玛卡里亚的视野中。

水中的女神开口问：“哈迪斯之女，来这儿有何贵干？”

“斯提克斯，你在这儿啊……”玛卡里亚被主人抓包有些不好意思，“我以为你去奥林帕斯那儿看女儿去了呢……毕竟今天是授予她神职的日子。”

“奈姬已经成为胜利女神了，现在是雅典娜身边的从神。”斯提克斯上下打量着面前的女孩，“倒是你，中途离场，再看你这一身，只怕是又和奥林帕斯哪个小子打起来了吧？”

“怎么每一个神都知道我今天打架了……”

斯提克斯听到了玛卡里亚这小声的嘟囔，微笑起来，“你不能再这么淘气啦。过几天你也会像奈姬一样得到神职，之后也得学着独当一面了。”

“比起神职，我现在更期待长大。”玛卡里亚郁闷道，“墨利诺厄长大就变得很漂亮……特别像母神。我不知道自己会不会也能做到那样……”

“没什么好担心的，孩子。”斯提克斯安慰道，“你长大以后，绝对会是个大美人——看你父母，那二位的风姿，天上地下都是少有。”

“希望如此。”玛卡里亚揉了揉鼻子，“我今天往你的河里丢石子，你不会怪我吧？”

“你啊，都不知道丢了多少了。”斯提克斯嗔怪道，“好好回去休息吧，之后的大日子，你可有的忙呢。”

“好。”

玛卡里亚拍干净身上的尘土，迈着轻快的步子走去自己的神殿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从冒险打怪变成了系统穿越_(:з」∠)_  
> 伊芙洛吉亚是个只会解释剧情外加吐槽的系统  
> 小时候的玛卡里亚可可爱爱没有脑袋【小包子真可爱】
> 
> 马尼戈特：小时候看着挺可爱一小姑娘怎么长大那么欠揍【叹  
> 玛卡里亚：= =


	26. Episode 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安息女神与祝福之枪。

玛卡里亚乖乖听话，这几天一直窝在自己的神殿里，没有惹事。

鉴于这些日常琐事实在没有什么特殊意义，伊芙洛吉亚凭借某种神秘力量直接加速了进程，将这段记忆压缩到几分钟就能结束的程度。

玛卡里亚是在睡梦中成长的。在授予神职那天前的夜晚，她还不过是七八岁的孩子。第二天苏醒，她便成为了一个十四五岁的少女。

目睹这等神祗生长奇观的马尼戈特不由得啧啧称奇。

玛卡里亚成长为少女之后，果真如斯提克斯所言，蜕变成了一位不可忽视的美人。她的容貌集合了冥王与冥后的优点，在冥界这样一个死气沉沉的地方明亮得就像堕入地底的星辰。

柔顺乌黑的长发，通透澄澈的墨绿双眸，隽秀灵动的五官，雪白无暇的肌肤，再加上精瘦结实、富有力量的身躯，当真是神与神结合诞生的极致产物。

马尼戈特不由得为少女的变化惊得屏住呼吸。

本来以为，人类时期的玛卡里亚算是顶尖美人，没想到，她神祗肉体的样貌比人类时的模样更加出众。

他下意识轻佻地吹了个口哨，反正记忆空间里的玛卡里亚也听不见。

“巨蟹座，停下你不庄重的行为。”伊芙洛吉亚跳出来警告，“你这是在亵渎神灵。”

“反正她又听不见。”马尼戈特闷声道，“再者，看到美人没点动静的，不是不知事的傻子就是某方面不行。”

伊芙洛吉亚被这等诡辩逼到心气郁结，冷哼一声便沉默了。

玛卡里亚对自己发生的改变很是满意，兴奋不已，“总算长大了！这下打架的时候就不会因为体型差距吃亏啦！”

马尼戈特无语凝噎，这女神脑子里深坑不少啊……

成功成长的玛卡里亚兴高采烈地找到自己的姐妹墨利诺厄分享喜悦，“墨利诺厄！你看！我长大了！”

墨利诺厄的外表年纪大约十三四岁的模样，少女的容貌像极了冥后珀耳塞福涅，让天地黯然失色，在她周身又围绕着一股贵气，衬托得她优雅而知礼。她见到玛卡里亚蜕变成这样一个出众的女神，发自真心地高兴，“嗯，玛卡里亚变成大美女啦——说不定今天被授予神职之后就有很多男神来追求你呢。”

“哼，我才不想成为那群家伙的猎物。”玛卡里亚不屑道，“到时候，谁要来折腾我，我就以斯提克斯的名义立誓，看谁敢违背誓言来找我麻烦。”

“那你打算像赫斯提亚大人一样做处女神吗？”墨利诺厄有些惊讶。

玛卡里亚摇头，“我做不到赫斯提亚大人那样。不过，如果我未来的伴侣不能真诚地爱着我，也不能让我全心全意付出爱意，那我不如学她做个处女神。”

“真好。”墨利诺厄很是欣慰，“母神知道你这样想，一定很高兴。”

玛卡里亚伸手捏了捏墨利诺厄的脸蛋，开起了玩笑，“你看，你长得这么像母神，追求你的神祗才会更多吧？要是有哪个不长眼的混蛋欺负你，我就把他行事的东西给废了！”

听到这样惊人之语的马尼戈特不由得捏了一把冷汗。

“看在你说这样的话，我就不追究你捏我脸的责任了。”墨利诺厄轻轻地放下玛卡里亚在她脸上肆虐的手，“这次授予神职的仪式，是在三界共有的大地上进行呢——我们该准备启程了。”

“好啦，我知道了。”玛卡里亚揉乱了墨利诺厄的金发，“走吧，我的小姐妹？”

“嗯。”

玛卡里亚牵住墨利诺厄的手，带着她穿过三途河，走上黄泉比良坂，最后来到了大地之上。

马尼戈特发现，这时候的墨利诺厄对玛卡里亚毫无敌意，甚至于有些微微依赖这个比她早出生一会儿的姐姐。

可是谁能想得到，千年之后，这样一对要好的姐妹会撕破脸皮，打得两败俱伤呢？

踏上大地，农神德墨忒尔正在等候这两个小姑娘。她们身为今天这场仪式的主角，又是德墨忒尔心爱的女儿的子嗣，农神大人细心地给两个小姑娘准备了特别的礼物——素雅的水仙花冠冕给玛卡里亚，清新的康乃馨花环给墨利诺厄。

“玛卡里亚长大了。”德墨忒尔见骤然长大的玛卡里亚高了自己半个头，很是欣慰，“总的看起来像大哥，但是眉眼之间还是有珀耳塞福涅的影子。”

农神又看向一旁的墨利诺厄，“墨利诺厄倒是很像珀耳塞福涅，看起来就像一个模子刻出来的呢。”

“德墨忒尔大人，母神他们呢？”玛卡里亚问。

“他们就在前面，”德墨忒尔一边牵起一位少女，“跟我走吧。”

三位女神便这样缓缓前进。马尼戈特跟在她们身后，渐渐步入了一个神秘的地界。

那是一座由植物搭建的礼堂。各色植被似乎受了神祗的命令，汇集在此，交叉纵横——青草为毯，树干为梁，繁花点缀，色彩丰富，生机勃勃，一看便知是农神德墨忒尔与春神珀耳塞福涅母女的杰作。

仪式尚未开始，众神仍在寒暄。死神见自家学生突然长成亭亭玉立的少女模样，愣了愣，才悄声对她说：“喂，小不点，长大了本事也要长啊，不然还是打不过我。”

玛卡里亚做了个鬼脸，“我总有一天会把老师打败的！”

“行行行，等着你来。”死神塔纳托斯摆手，打发她赶紧准备仪式，“这次可是我家母神给你们授职。她老人家难得出山，你可别惹她生气。”

“这种场合我当然不会胡闹。”玛卡里亚闷哼一声，“不过还真期待啊……我会拿到什么神职。”

塔纳托斯随口敷衍，“反正不会很差劲。”

马尼戈特正站在玛卡里亚身后注意这对师徒的谈话，却发现塔纳托斯突然看向了自己所在方向，吓得他背后出了一身冷汗。

他在记忆空间里不是不存在的么……

顺着死神目光所及，马尼戈特转头，一个深蓝发色的金瞳女人正笑盈盈地看着这对师徒。

那是复仇女神涅墨西斯。

涅墨西斯仅仅只是站在那儿，环顾一圈后，便消失不见了。

“怎么了？有什么吗？”

玛卡里亚此时也顺着老师的视线看去，身后没有任何异常。

死神不耐烦道：“快点，干你的活去，别老赖在我这里，走走走。”

“哼。”

玛卡里亚又对着自己老师做了个鬼脸，很快便收获了死神劈头盖脸的一顿骂：“小兔崽子！等会儿完事了看我不揍死你！”

“略略略——”

玛卡里亚吐着舌头跑开了，躲在自己的姐妹墨利诺厄身后，墨利诺厄只能无奈看着这对师徒胡闹。死神见状也不好发作，只能看着自己的学生一个劲地用鬼脸挑衅他的权威。

仪式开始，众神归位。玛卡里亚与墨利诺厄站在众人的焦点之处。正中央坐着的是一位脸色苍白、黑发黑眸的高贵女神。从周围的讨论中，马尼戈特得知，这位便是黑夜女神尼克斯，由她来决定这两位新生女神的神职。

银发的死神与金发的睡神坐在尼克斯的下位，在双子神对面坐着的是冥王夫妻与神王夫妻。海王夫妻因为海界的事务，这次没能出席，便让忒提丝代表海界参加这场授职典礼。

与赫卡忒一同站在后一排的德墨忒尔慈爱地看着两个孩子，顺便时刻提防神王无意间看向冥后的眼神，站在女儿身后以示威慑。

“你二者同时出生，却又非双生子，倒真是个奇观。”主位之上的夜神大人慵懒开口，“此次授职，吾应冥王请求，特来主持，为你二者定下神职。既以开始，吾不再多言，此次授予二位神职，便抽签决定吧。”

夜神身旁服侍的仙女手中端着一个木盘，木盘之中呈放着众多白杨树的叶子。

“此为冥界圣树白杨之叶。你二者各取一片树叶，吾已将神力施于叶片之上，它们会替你们决定最后的神职。”

尼克斯摆手，那位端着白杨叶的仙女很快走上前来，站在玛卡里亚与墨利诺厄中间，等待她们行动。

玛卡里亚与墨利诺厄对视一眼。她们实在没料到，夜神大人会这么随便。

墨利诺厄抬起手，迟迟没能下去。玛卡里亚倒是干脆，一咬牙一跺脚便拿了离自己最近的那一片。

见姐妹如此干脆利落，墨利诺厄无奈，只能轻轻拈起最上面的那一片握在手里。

见状，尼克斯抬眸，“选好了吗？”

“是的，夜神大人。”两位年轻的女神同时回答。

尼克斯从座位上站起双手张开，默念着什么。在夜神的神力下，玛卡里亚周身被一股月白色的光芒包裹，而墨利诺厄却为一团如夜色厚重的浓绀色迷雾所包裹。

光芒减弱，迷雾退散，两位女神再次出现在众神眼前。

“安息女神玛卡里亚，阴谋女神墨利诺厄，神职已定，愿你们遵守秩序，为这世间万物运转贡献你们的力量。”尼克斯打量了一番新鲜出炉的二位女神，又环顾了一圈场内表情各异的诸神，大手一挥，“仪式已成，吾便离开了。”

众神恭送夜神大人离开后，纷纷向新诞生的安息女神与阴谋女神道喜。

玛卡里亚不喜这种客套，找了个理由把这群心怀鬼胎的诸神全都丢给父母对付，便兴高采烈跑到赫卡忒身边伸出手。

赫卡忒此时在与德墨忒尔商议什么，见玛卡里亚突然过来，赫卡忒停下了交谈。“怎么了？小安息女神？”

“礼——物——，你说过要给我的礼——物——，在哪里？”

玛卡里亚天真地笑着，像个不懂事的孩子。

马尼戈特倒觉得这个时候的玛卡里亚有些可爱，忍不住多看了两眼。

年轻的安息女神咧着嘴，眉眼弯弯，眼中是对礼物的十万分期待。

“抱歉，德墨忒尔，我们下次再聊吧。”赫卡忒刮了刮玛卡里亚的鼻子，“我得先安顿好这个小家伙。”

德墨忒尔很是体谅，“去吧，一时半会儿也不急。”

马尼戈特眼见兴高采烈的玛卡里亚拉着赫卡忒的手便跑了起来。她们穿过繁茂的植被，进入黄泉比良坂，又回到了伊利西亚中赫卡忒的神殿。

“好了，我的小祖宗。”赫卡忒无奈，叮嘱道，“你在这儿闭上眼等着，等我叫你睁开你在睁眼。”

“好——”

乖乖照做的玛卡里亚闭上眼。

马尼戈特发现周围的空间因为玛卡里亚的闭眼，忽然变成一片漆黑，本想着跟冥月女神去看看的马尼戈特只能作罢。

安静许久的伊芙洛吉亚终于再次登场，“这座记忆空间只会将玛卡里亚的记忆展现出来，你没办法跟随她记忆里出现的其他生物。”

怪不得……马尼戈特只能安静地待在玛卡里亚身边。

他伸出手，戳了戳玛卡里亚的脸——反正他也碰不到，玛卡里亚也不知道，就当过个干瘾。错失这机会，下次就没有这样的好时机了。

片刻，赫卡忒的声音响起：“睁开吧。”

玛卡里亚睁开眼，这座记忆空间很快便还原成赫卡忒神殿内部的模样。

冥月女神的手中是一把通体银色的长枪，散发着安静沉稳的小宇宙，等待着它未来的主人伸手触碰。

“它真好看……”玛卡里亚瞪大了眼睛，目不转睛，呆呆道，“这个礼物……真是太棒了！”

“这是我拜托独眼巨人制成的长枪，绝对不是赫拉那个火神儿子做的。”赫卡忒微笑，“我想，你跟着塔纳托斯大人学了那么久的武艺，如果让你像其他女神一样手握权杖，你可能会觉得派不上用场。倒不如送你个能打的武器，或许你会喜欢。”

“真是太棒了！赫卡忒你真好！”

玛卡里亚一把熊抱住赫卡忒，差点没把可怜的冥月女神压得喘不过气。

“你先试试，它还没有名字。”等玛卡里亚松开自己后，赫卡忒对她说，“不顺手我再去找独眼巨人改改。”

玛卡里亚掂量了一番长枪，觉得重量很是舒适，转而反问：“你把独眼巨人打成那样，他们还会听你的？”

“大不了再把他们打服一遍罢了，也不是什么难事。”赫卡忒不以为意，“你啊，以后就好好干活，给你父母少惹些麻烦。天界那群讨厌的家伙，能躲着点就躲着点。”

“好啦，我知道的。”玛卡里亚不想听赫卡忒的说教，连忙转移话题，“不过这孩子的名字我还没想好呢……”

“安息女神的职责，是祝福死者，让亡灵能没有负担地前去转生。”赫卡忒沉吟一会儿，“不如就叫祝福吧，伊芙洛吉亚。”

“听起来不错。”玛卡里亚笑了起来，漂亮的墨绿双眸眯起，看着特别无害，对着手中的银枪保证，“以后啊，你就要跟着我啦——我一定不会亏待你的——”

马尼戈特听到伊芙洛吉亚叹了一口气。

“这就是你的来历啊。”马尼戈特对虚空之中的伊芙洛吉亚说，“安息女神对你而言倒真是个好主人。”

“她的确很好。”伊芙洛吉亚叹息，“只可惜，之后发生的事情，着实太……算了，今天你看了这么多也累了，我也该把你送回你的世界了，之后的事情，我慢慢和你说吧。”

马尼戈特突然眼前漆黑，下意识闭上了眼。

当他再次睁开眼时，他的眼前是巨蟹宫没有温度的石头穹顶。

此刻，破晓将至，晨曦以踏入清醒之人的视野，昭示着第二日的降临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊芙洛吉亚：你这混蛋！不许对神灵不敬！就算是记忆也不行！  
> 小马哥：【继续吹口哨】  
> 伊芙洛吉亚：……等玛卡里亚回来，我告诉她让她鲨了你= =


	27. Episode 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 痛苦的根源。

自从那晚马尼戈特成功与祝福之枪共鸣成功窥见了玛卡里亚的一部分记忆后，祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚便陷入了沉睡状态——无论马尼戈特如何燃烧小宇宙试图唤醒都只是无用功，那柄祝福之枪自是巍然不动。

物随主人，都是一样的臭脾气，马尼戈特愤懑。

这个夏天便在马尼戈特与伊芙洛吉亚这样拉锯中过去了。青年还在这个夏天度过了他二十一岁的生日——这个生日简单得很，没有任何庆祝，他一直驻守在圣域守宫修炼，日子平淡无奇。

复仇女神涅墨西斯因为马尼戈特身上与玛卡里亚唯一的联系，夜间偶尔会趁着其他人不注意的时候溜到巨蟹宫来。鉴于目前只有他和睡得死死的伊芙洛吉亚、还有这个不明阵营的女神知道玛卡里亚的存在，马尼戈特只能将自己遇上瓶颈的困扰告知复仇女神。

“伊芙洛吉亚向来是个有脾气的，和那个死心眼的臭丫头学坏了。”涅墨西斯得知此事一点也不意外，“它什么时候愿意再开口了，自然会告诉你。”

“那现在呢？我就只能按兵不动？”马尼戈特挑眉，“毕竟我们手上可是一点线索也没有。”

涅墨西斯轻笑一声，“这倒不是什么大问题。你身上有她的味道，那丫头总会顺着味道自己找上门的。”

马尼戈特神情复杂，“这样说，感觉玛卡里亚像只猎犬一样……”

“她啊，不是猎犬，猎犬好歹还听话。”涅墨西斯耸肩，“那丫头是只惑乱族群的孤狼，还是最固执最犟的那匹。”

“说起来……关于玛卡里亚……”马尼戈特问，“您知道多少？”

涅墨西斯打量着面前的青年，没有正面回答这个问题，反问道：“你为什么对玛卡里亚这么好奇？”

被涅墨西斯这么一问，马尼戈特不得不开始审视自己——他为什么会对那个一直气他的安息女神投入这么多的注意力？

或许玛卡里亚最后留下的那样偏执疯狂的笑容，让他觉得，玛卡里亚和他是同类。

涅墨西斯打了个哈欠，“小伙子，虽然我不知道你对玛卡里亚的看法，但是我可以很明显告诉你一点——你对玛卡里亚而言是特别的存在。”

“这话从何说起？”马尼戈特问。

“安息女神一向是单打独斗，能自己处理的对手绝不会假借他人。”复仇女神笑意深沉，“连她最重视的天慧星都没能拿到过她的神血，你一个圣域中人，不光拿了她的神血，还受了她的英灵祝福。玛卡里亚要是对你没有别的想法，我就跳到勒忒河里去，投胎成人类。”

马尼戈特仔细回忆起那次和魔神的战斗，听到涅墨西斯这么胡诌，不由得皱眉，“对手是有阴谋女神加持的魔神，玛卡里亚当时的权宜之计是只能利用我打败那个家伙。”

“啧啧……小伙子，你看来是对玛卡里亚有所误解。”涅墨西斯扬起下巴，“身为安息女神的玛卡里亚，完全有能力召唤已死的战士，建立简短的契约，重归人间替她战斗。当时的她第一时间选择你完全是出于下意识的举动，明白么？你已经在她心里占据一片地方了。”

“您可别胡说了，”马尼戈特冷哼，立刻反驳道，“玛卡里亚才不会……”

青年的声音越来越小，他意识到涅墨西斯的话似乎……有点道理。

“小伙子，你还是太年轻。”涅墨西斯拍了拍他的肩，“不过呢，玛卡里亚自己都没意识到这一点，‘当局者迷，旁观者清’这话倒是一点没说错。”

马尼戈特心中一团乱麻。被涅墨西斯这样一说，他也不明白玛卡里亚和他之间到底维持着什么关系。

涅墨西斯的金瞳玩味地注视着面前的巨蟹座黄金圣斗士，“想知道答案，自然是要直接问当事人——”

马尼戈特瞪了复仇女神一眼。

“所以啊，还是好好想想，怎么让伊芙洛吉亚醒过来吧。”涅墨西斯敲了一下马尼戈特的脑袋，“想想看，玛卡里亚愿意听些什么好话，你就对伊芙洛吉亚说吧。”

丢下这句话后，涅墨西斯的身形隐没在夜色中。

马尼戈特思索了一会儿，很快想到了一件事。

涅墨西斯……压根就没有说怎么才能让祝福之枪醒过来的方法啊！所以他们只是单纯开了个茶话会吗？

意识到自己刚刚和复仇女神浪费时间的马尼戈特气冲冲抓起角落里的银枪，高高举起，准备暴力砸醒祝福之枪。

伊芙洛吉亚冷漠的声音响了起来，“你要是敢扔下去，我保证会直接扎穿你，把你做成烤肉串。”

“你醒了啊。”马尼戈特把银枪立在墙根，忿忿道，“我还以为你不想让玛卡里亚回来了呢。”

“你可别被涅墨西斯的胡说八道扰乱了心思。”伊芙洛吉亚劝诫，“她和她姐妹厄里斯一个德行，唯恐天下不乱。”

烦躁的马尼戈特干脆谁都不信，“说正事，玛卡里亚的记忆还没有全部交给我吧？”

“所以啊，我这不是醒了么？”伊芙洛吉亚很是不耐烦，“不过接下来的记忆，你要记住，未来绝对不能在玛卡里亚面前主动提起，明白么？”

“为什么？”马尼戈特问。

“你这人类怎么这么多问题？这东西看了就懂了。”

伊芙洛吉亚散出月白的光华将整个巨蟹宫包围，刺目的光芒让马尼戈特下意识抬手抵挡，闭上了眼。

强光褪去，马尼戈特睁开眼便发现自己来到了冥界的伊利西亚，再次站在了冥后的神殿前。

伊芙洛吉亚再次打开了玛卡里亚的记忆空间，“我再警告你一次，这段记忆绝对不能在玛卡里亚面前主动提起，犯了后果自负。”

“知道了，知道了。”

马尼戈特将注意力放在记忆空间的主人身上。

此时的玛卡里亚已经是十八九岁的模样。黑发绿眸的安息女神站在神殿门口，正与冥月女神赫卡忒争吵。

“到底发生了什么？”玛卡里亚焦急道，“为什么不让我见母神？墨利诺厄呢？她不是和母神一起去了天界么？”

“玛卡里亚，冷静下来。”赫卡忒按住了玛卡里亚的双肩，严肃道，“等冥王陛下来处理。”

“等他从圣战中脱身，母神还不知道怎么样了呢！”玛卡里亚低着头，极力隐忍着自己的愤怒，“为什么母神这次从天界回来这么反常？是不是……天界那群神祗对母神和墨利诺厄……”

“慎言，玛卡里亚。”

冥王哈迪斯的声音自玛卡里亚身后响起。玛卡里亚牙关紧咬，转身向自己的父神行礼，“父神。”

哈迪斯示意自己的女儿起身，“赫卡忒，她怎么样？”

冥王提问赫卡忒时，眼中的担忧一览无余，紧握的双拳侧面印证了他如今的紧张。

“怎么说……”赫卡忒眉心紧蹙，“我不确定……这可能超出了我的能力范围。您要不先去看看冥后大人吧？”

哈迪斯深呼吸，看向自己的女儿，示意她跟着自己进去。

玛卡里亚得到了父神的准许，紧跟着父神，前后脚进了神殿内部。

冥后珀耳塞福涅绝美的脸庞面无血色，她虚弱地坐在床边，随侍的仙女正不断地用小盅接住从她口中咳出的乌黑血液。

见到母神如此惨淡的模样，玛卡里亚几乎要咬碎了一口银牙，深邃的墨绿双眸里噙满了泪水。她抬着头，极力让眼眶中的眼泪回到身体里，不愿意在这么紧张的时候哭出来。

珀耳塞福涅无神的眼睛在见到自己的丈夫与女儿的时候，稍微精神了些。

“抱歉……让你们担心了……咳咳……”冥后仍然咯血，“只是看着吓人了点……”

哈迪斯打发走一旁的仙女，坐在妻子身旁，大手包住了珀耳塞福涅冰凉的双手。

“墨利诺厄呢？”哈迪斯问。

“咳咳……我已经安排她神殿里的仙女把她安置在神殿里了。”珀耳塞福涅笑容惨淡，“还不知道什么时候能醒……”

面对自己的冥后如今这副脆弱的模样，哈迪斯心疼不已。此前赫卡忒的话他记在了心上，小心翼翼地说：“你……你要好好的，懂吗？”

“放心吧，陛下。”

珀耳塞福涅奋力弯着嘴角，不想让丈夫女儿担心。她看向另一侧气得发抖的女儿，安抚道：“母神没事，休息一段时间就好了。玛卡里亚不要怕——”

“他们……他们欺人太甚！”玛卡里亚红了眼眶，吼叫出声，“一直这么迫害冥界……当我们好欺负么？”

“闭嘴，玛卡里亚。”哈迪斯叱责，“祸从口出。”

被自己的父神责骂的玛卡里亚颤抖着靠近床边的冥后，蹲下身来，伏在冥后的膝头上。她低声抽噎，声音非常小，不仔细听几乎听不出来，可怜得就像夜月下孤独无助的食草动物。

她不是因为被责骂才哭泣，而是感到了自己的无能。

如果这次陪母神去天界的是她，或许这种事就不会发生了吧……

“别哭了，好孩子。”珀耳塞福涅从丈夫捏住她双手的掌中抽出一只手，轻抚着女儿的头，“会好的，你要相信我……咳咳……”

哈迪斯连忙拿过小盅，接住了珀耳塞福涅咳出的乌血，掏出一块手帕擦拭她嘴边的血迹。

“退下吧，玛卡里亚。”哈迪斯下令，“你母神这边，就交给赫卡忒。不过……”

玛卡里亚抬起布满泪痕的脸，迷茫地看着冥王，“不过什么？”

“现在正是圣战的紧要关头，人手不够，”哈迪斯面容冷峻，“你的天慧星，我需要借走。”

“父神……”玛卡里亚犹疑着，“能不能给我两天让我思考一下？”

哈迪斯摇头，无情拒绝了女儿的请求，“你必须马上给我答复，没有思考的余地。”

“咳咳……”珀耳塞福涅握住了冥王的手，仍然止不住地咯血，“陛下，不要逼玛卡里亚……咳咳……”

“我拒绝。”

还没等冥王开口，安息女神便一把跑出了神殿，没有回头。

玛卡里亚不知道自己跑了多远，直到自己喘不上气才停下了脚步。

父神眼前只有圣战，母神如今这样虚弱，墨利诺厄昏迷不醒，她什么忙也帮不上……

“呜——”

安息女神蹲下身，整个人蜷缩成一团，呜咽着捂住了脸。目睹这景象的马尼戈特感受到弥漫在整个记忆空间、几乎要把他淹没的悲伤。他想伸手安慰委屈的玛卡里亚，可是手刚刚碰到玛卡里亚便穿透了玛卡里亚的身体。

“这是玛卡里亚痛苦的根源——”伊芙洛吉亚的声音骤然响起，“但是这不过是刚开始罢了。”

马尼戈特同情地看着哭泣的玛卡里亚，这段记忆里沉重的悲伤不光击溃了玛卡里亚，还让他一个旁观者心中泛起酸楚。

玛卡里亚止住了哭泣。她擦干泪水，站起身来，半垂着布满血丝的双眸，面无表情燃烧着自己的小宇宙。她掌中出现了祝福之枪，沉默着朝黄泉比良坂的方向冲去。

马尼戈特连忙跟上失去理智的玛卡里亚。还没出伊利西亚，一个高大的身影便拦住了玛卡里亚的去路。

玛卡里亚冷声，“老师，您让一让。”

银发的男子半眯着眼，仔细打量着如今气势汹汹红着眼的学生，怒斥道：“你这模样是要把整个神祗世界搅翻天吗？愚不可及！”

“塔纳托斯大人，这是我的家事。”玛卡里亚依旧面无表情，冷漠对应，“您无权管辖。”

死神塔纳托斯上前一步，逼近安息女神，低声道：“你个毛都没长齐的小丫头，没资格在我面前胡说八道。你现在唯一的任务就是滚回你的神殿，等圣战结束我再联合冥王陛下好好收拾你。”

“我不回去，我一定要让他们付出代价。”玛卡里亚死死瞪着面前的死神，“母神什么都没做被害成这样，这口气我咽不下去。”

塔纳托斯气狠了，一巴掌打在玛卡里亚脸上。用力过猛的他把玛卡里亚扇到失去平衡，坐在了地上。

“蠢！”死神吼道，“如今是圣战的关键时刻，你不帮忙也就算了！还要给冥界添乱！你给老子滚回去！”

玛卡里亚头脑发晕，捂着自己被打肿的脸颊爬了起来。嘴角边挂着一丝鲜血的安息女神一把抹去血迹，不服气地瞪大了眼睛，敌视着银发的死神。

“我才不管什么狗屁圣战！我只希望冥界的大家都好好的！”马尼戈特听到玛卡里亚怒道，“谁要伤害他们，我就要打回去！我没有什么大局观，我只知道‘以牙还牙，以眼还眼’，那群害我母神的家伙都要死！老师如果你要拦着我，我们便要真真正正的兵戎相见了。”

“你这混账！讲道理不听！”塔纳托斯暴躁起来，“今天你要是出了冥界，我就打断你两条腿！”

“那就打啊！”

气头上的玛卡里亚拿起手中的祝福之枪，燃烧着小宇宙，做出了战斗的姿态。

“好，好，我真是教了个好学生啊。”

死神被自己这执迷不悟的学生气得笑容狰狞。见丧失理智的玛卡里亚已经提枪上阵，塔纳托斯抬起手，从他的掌中凝聚起能量弹，不断地冲出，打向玛卡里亚。

玛卡里亚左躲右闪，发现那能量弹一直跟踪着自己，只得用祝福之枪的枪尖打散这些能量弹。但是这样的抵抗也不过是杯水车薪，塔纳托斯的能量弹不断地击打着玛卡里亚的身体，不一会儿，玛卡里亚便满身是血，力竭跪倒在地上。

塔纳托斯浮在空中，睥睨着根本不成气候的玛卡里亚，“就你这样，还想去奥林帕斯复仇？”

“我知道是送死……可是我恨啊！”玛卡里亚抬起沾满鲜血的双手哭号着，“为什么母神那么好，要受这样的苦啊——为什么有圣战，要让大家这样紧张——”

“这些事的背后很复杂。”塔纳托斯缓缓落地，“现在还没到让你知道的时候。”

“呜呜……”玛卡里亚崩溃大哭，“我真的很没用……我什么也帮不上……想要守护的也守不住……”

塔纳托斯靠近自己哭成泪人的弟子，准备伸手摸摸她的脑袋，迟疑片刻，抬着的手还是没有下去。

“你觉得你没用，你就要变强。”塔纳托斯冷漠的声音自玛卡里亚的头顶响起，“只有变强才能守护你想守护的东西，只有……”

“塔纳托斯，不要多说了。”

死神的话还没说完，便被一个男声截断了。

冥王哈迪斯的身影映入他们的眼帘。他面若寒霜，缓缓走了过来，看着自己浑身是血的女儿，最后下达了一道极为残酷的命令。

“玛卡里亚，在圣战结束之前，没有允许，你不得走出你的神殿。圣战期间，天慧星必须听从吾的安排。”


	28. Episode 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青鸟之兆与月光航行。

她被关禁闭了……艾丝菲黛尔也要加入战斗……

可是……自己根本没有错！做这一切不应该是理所应当吗！

浑身是血的安息女神跪在地上，鲜血染红了她身下的草木，而她直视着冥王的瞳孔正不断震荡。那一刻，她感受到一种绝望的凉意攀上了她的四肢，渗入肌理，撕扯着她被愤怒灼烧至滚烫的心，发出嘶嘶的哀嚎。

浓郁的不甘满溢而出，吞噬着安息女神本就微薄的理智。她抬起头，愤怒燃烧着眼中的热泪，紧紧盯着面前的冥王与死神。

哈迪斯面上只是一副悲天悯人的冷淡模样，失望地看着自己执迷不悟的女儿。塔纳托斯悲喜没有外露，只给学生留下了一个高大冷漠的背影。

被如刀刃般的悲悯目光处刑的玛卡里亚急火攻心，猛地吐出一口浓稠的鲜血，发出嘶哑的咯血声。

“玛卡里亚，作为冥界未来君主的候选，你不可如此意气行事。”哈迪斯劝诫道，“这次你便在你的神殿好好反省一段时间吧，任何生灵都不允许靠近你的神殿半步。”

“呵……呵……”

玛卡里亚略带嘲讽的苦笑声很是刺耳。血泪的混合液体让她整张脸仿佛刚刚在血之瀑布沐浴过一般骇人，满嘴的鲜血染红了她一口白牙，比地狱里的修罗还要可怕。

“我不甘愿受这惩罚。”玛卡里亚将脸上的鲜血抹去，胡乱蹭在自己的洁白长裙之上，极为刺目，“不过您放心，既然尊贵的父神您不希望我搅局，那您就带着您的属下去踩碎你们脚面下那些岌岌可危的浮冰之路吧！”

安心女神颤颤巍巍地站直了身，握住祝福之枪的手仍然在颤抖着——虚弱的她如今唯一的凭借便只有自己的武器。

伊利西亚的天蓝的透明，仿佛一汪湖水倒置在穹顶之上。这样祥和的天气反而让底下的剑拔弩张更为可怕。

“玛卡里亚大人！”

不远处，一个女声响了起来。

浑身是血的玛卡里亚顺着声音望去。一个穿着冥衣的棕发少女匆匆赶来，那身冥衣背上九个蛇的头颅正随着她奔跑的动作摇晃。

马尼戈特发现，那少女与奥尔瑟雅极为相像。想必她便是艾丝菲黛尔，初代天慧星海德拉。

“站住！”看清来者之后，玛卡里亚怒吼道，“你来做什么？给我回去！”

艾丝菲黛尔被玛卡里亚这一吼吓得不知所措，停下了脚步。“我……我只是奉冥王陛下之命来接您回去的……”

“滚！都给我滚！”

玛卡里亚眼中的怒火正兴奋地舔舐着她的眼球，烧断了最后一根理智的弦。

她眉心纠结，转而注视着冥王与死神的双目目光灼灼。属于安息女神的月白小宇宙火焰正熊熊燃烧，宣告着她奔腾的战意。

玛卡里亚握紧了手中的银枪，一跃而起，冲向了自己高高在上的父神。

谁要阻碍她，她就要清除这该死的路障！

可还没等玛卡里亚接近哈迪斯，一旁沉默许久的死神塔纳托斯骤然回身，锐利的目光射向玛卡里亚。死神的强大小宇宙一瞬间爆发出来，活生生将空中的玛卡里亚震落地面。

“咳咳……”

玛卡里亚感觉自己的内脏要融化了，滚烫的血不断冲出她的喉咙，疼得她难受。

她的眼前渐渐变得模糊起来。蔚蓝的天空化作了淡蓝色的斑块，她伸手去抓，甚至看不清自己的手。

痛……

玛卡里亚感觉身体似被丢入烈焰之中一般火辣辣的疼，疼得她睁眼都难受。

她无力抵抗，只得闭上了眼睡了过去。

受此影响，马尼戈特眼前一黑。当他重获光明时，他又回到了自己的巨蟹宫。

“先看到这儿吧。”伊芙洛吉亚的声音有些疲惫，“虽然……这堆破事还没完呢。”

旁观着玛卡里亚记忆的马尼戈特感受到玛卡里亚年轻时候的血气方刚——虽然用血气方刚形容女性似乎有些刚强过头，但是这是形容这时候的她最合适的词语。

“如果说初代圣战时的玛卡里亚表现得是血气方刚的冲动，那么步入这次圣战的玛卡里亚已经变成了心灰意冷的狂妄。”伊芙洛吉亚看出了马尼戈特的想法，悲叹道，“这反而是另一种极端。”

年轻时的玛卡里亚执着于正义，如今的玛卡里亚却选择放弃正义。

以自己对玛卡里亚的了解，马尼戈特没看出这位冥神小姐有祝福之枪说的什么心灰意冷。虽然不太明白它为什么这么说，但是这段记忆确实告诉了马尼戈特，这件事以及之后的后续给玛卡里亚带来的打击着实不小。

这大概就是玛卡里亚行事如今这么难以言喻的源头吧？

天空渐渐泛起了鱼肚白，新的清晨踩着太阳神之车的车辙映入了早起的勤奋者与未眠的孤独者的眼帘。

马尼戈特看向巨蟹宫外。一只小巧的青鸟正缓缓降落，停在了巨蟹宫的阶梯之上，雀跃地四处跳动。

很快，另一只青鸟也从空中落下走动，却始终离先前那只青鸟隔着一段距离，不曾靠近一步。

就好似它们之间有一道无法跨越的无形鸿沟。

\-------------------------------------

今年的秋冬于马尼戈特而言没有什么特别的，无非就是四处奔走任务与守宫这两件事来回换动。

出任务的时候，他也有抽出一点时间来注意当地是否存在安息女神的踪迹——虽然注定徒劳无功，但是总是要碰碰运气。

马尼戈特这样的行为得到了复仇女神涅墨西斯的青眼相待。

“小伙子，你还真是个值得托付的好人呢——就是不知道那丫头什么时候能开窍。”

对于涅墨西斯这样的调笑，马尼戈特没有放在心上。

不过是为了还玛卡里亚替自己挡刀的恩情罢了，马尼戈特一直对自己这么说。

冬去春来，新一年的圣域再次迎来一派生机景象。

春天的到来，意味着春困的困扰。

教皇厅内，马尼戈特正不住地打着哈欠。明明这段时间祝福之枪睡得正酣，复仇女神根本没心思半夜打扰他，他却总觉得睡不够。

这大概就是属于春天的魔咒吧，年轻人心想。

“马尼戈特？”教皇赛奇注意到自己的弟子一副心不在焉、昏昏欲睡的模样，不由得皱眉，“你有没有听我说话？”

马尼戈特回过神来，“啊？是又要我出任务了吗？”

“你倒还聪明，能猜到这种事。”

赛奇从袖中掏出一封信，徐徐展开，“这是一封从伦敦寄来的信。”

“伦敦？”

“蒙塔古家族的桑威奇伯爵寄来的。”赛奇解释，“蒙塔古家族虽与圣域交好，但是已有三百多年没联系过圣域了。这次他们出了解决不了的麻烦，才修书拜托圣域的援助。”

“所以，是打算让我去？”马尼戈特挑眉，“但是这里面的门道，师傅你总是要告诉我的啊。不然我去那儿什么也不知道，那不就很麻烦？”

“具体的事，其实我也不太清楚。三百多年前这个家族与圣域的事，我并不知情。”赛奇无奈，“不过你去了那儿，或许他们会解释情况的，你见机行事就好。”

“算了算了……”马尼戈特放弃了追问，直奔主题，“要让我干什么？”

“保护蒙塔古家族的小姐，让她能与贝德福德公爵顺利成婚。”

听到这个任务，马尼戈特大跌眼镜。

“让我去做贵族小姐的护花使者？”马尼戈特郁卒不已，“师傅啊，你确定要派我去？你就不怕我心血来潮把人家的未婚妻给拐了？”

“你不会的。”赛奇瞥了他一眼，“你要是真这么做了，我就把你的腿打断。”

马尼戈特咽了咽口水，本来还想说老头子现在年老体衰打不过他，最后这话还是没说出口。

“这次任务别太引人注目。”赛奇叮嘱，“船票我已经让下面的人准备好了，你简单收拾一下，今天傍晚就去码头乘‘月光花’号去伦敦吧。”

“是。”

\-------------------------------------

傍晚时分，天空已被西斜的夕阳染上了明快的橘红，厚薄不均的火烧云倒影飘游于波光粼粼的大海中，映衬得周遭的景色极为炫目。

“月光花”号是艘大型三桅客船，橡木与松木的气息混合着海水的腥咸席卷而来，有种极为奇异的朴实的华丽。

此时这座庞然巨物尚未起航，正等待客人登船。

登入口的船员见到马尼戈特后，简单地行了个礼。“圣斗士先生，教皇大人已经同船长交代过了。给您准备的是高等客舱，少有人打扰，您可以放心办事。”

马尼戈特微微颔首，“多谢。”

顺着船员的指示，马尼戈特来到了自己的客舱。简单收拾了一下之后，青年一把倒在床上，长叹一口气。

这次航行估计没有十天半个月到不了伦敦，鲜少进行海上航行的马尼戈特不由得头大起来。

若不是不能太过显眼，他自有一番办法以最快的速度完成任务。

“小子，你似乎落下了什么东西。”

一个熟悉的女声响起，马尼戈特扭头便看见复仇女神涅墨西斯手提银枪站在船舱门口，笑意盈盈。

“没想到，您居然还把这东西送过来。”马尼戈特奇道，“不过这次任务可不好带个这么大的玩意儿出门，估计玛卡里亚也不会跑到伦敦这和她八竿子打不着的地方去。”

“啧啧……小伙子，话别说太满。”

涅墨西斯催动着自己的小宇宙，将手中的祝福之枪化成一块极小的配饰，一把丢了过去。

马尼戈特伸手接住，“你不会跑来就是特意送这个东西来的吧？”

“那不然呢？”涅墨西斯嗤笑一声，“我得给上头办事，干不好我的日子可难过着呢……”

“什么上面？”马尼戈特蹙眉。

“去去去，你个人类别插手神祗之间的问题。”涅墨西斯摆手，示意马尼戈特停止追问，“东西我也送到了，你小子干活就行。别忘了，我可随时监视着你这儿的情况呢——”

丢下这句话后，涅墨西斯很快消失在马尼戈特眼前。

马尼戈特忍不住翻了个白眼。这群自大的神祗真是怎么看怎么讨厌啊……

干完这票一定要和他们划清界限！

\-------------------------------------

夜色深沉，航行海上的“月光花”号顺着启明星的方向前行。

马尼戈特窝在自己的船舱中，拿出被涅墨西斯变小的祝福之枪伊芙洛吉亚细细打量起来。

他摇了摇手中变小的银枪，船舱内安静得只有他自己呼吸的声音。

这家伙果然是没有醒。

过了一会儿，马尼戈特感觉船停下了前进的步伐。很快，自甲板上传来一阵叫骂声，还有短兵相接的声音。

他随手将伊芙洛吉亚扔进外套口袋，打开自己房门走上甲板，找了个隐蔽的角落查探情况。

“快，给老子把值钱的东西都交出来！”一个粗犷的男声响起，“还有，这艘船上最有钱的人在哪里？高等客舱在哪儿？”

“呜……”

几个受伤的船员躺在甲板上没有动弹，还不知道有没有留着一口气。一群凶神恶煞的海盗正挥舞着手中的弯刀威胁着甲板上赏景的贵妇人交出财物，吓得贵妇人们泪眼涟涟。

啧……这世道真不太平。

听到女人哀泣的马尼戈特实在不爽，他燃烧着自己的小宇宙，使出了积尸气冥界波。

“什么东西！”

“啊——”

海盗们慌张的叫声此起彼伏，被威胁的贵妇们四下奔逃，以最快的速度离开了这险象环生的甲板。

马尼戈特从阴翳里走出，目睹这群又蠢又傻的海盗被自己从冥界叫来的亡魂戏弄，就像舞台上扮丑卖笑的小丑一样可笑。

不过这群家伙的丑态可都是一等一的实在，绝没有表演的成分在里头。

其中一个海盗注意到马尼戈特的存在，很快便明白了这一切都是眼前这个短发青年在搞鬼。他壮着胆子，挥刀冲向了在一旁稳坐钓鱼台的青年。

面对海盗这毫无气势的威胁，马尼戈特轻松躲过他的刀，顺便一把把他握刀的胳膊给卸了下来。

倒霉的海盗发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫，当真是惨不忍睹。

“说，你们来这儿的目的是什么？”马尼戈特提着那个被自己打废的海盗盘问道，“你们的目标是谁？”

“我……我不知道！我只是个小杂鱼！”海盗吓得求爷爷告奶奶，“这位壮士你大人有大量放过我吧……”

“嘁，你觉得我会信吗？”马尼戈特坏笑起来，“说，你们看上哪个乘客的钱财了？不交代我就让你立马去死！”

“我我我……我真的不知道啊……”海盗哆哆嗦嗦，“我们老大说，这艘船上有个贵族公子带了一箱子财宝回国，只要抢到了就能大半年高枕无忧挥霍了……”

真是麻烦……贵族公子那么有钱就不能自己买艘船回国吗？就算躲在这种客船不引人注目，金光闪闪的财宝谁不爱啊？

马尼戈特不由得气那个神经病贵族公子，他就应该找船长拿一份乘客名单的。

与此同时，在甲板的另一片角落里，有两人将这一切尽收眼底。

其中的少年做了仆人的打扮，一头金发在夜色中极为显眼，澄澈的碧蓝双目静静看向身旁带着大檐礼帽的年轻人。

“克莱门特。”

男仆装扮的少年听到少年清亮的嗓音，很快应声，“在，马洛少爷。”

“那位先生似乎……有点意思。”

被称之为马洛少爷的年轻人扶了扶自己的帽沿，将双目隐藏在阴影下，又推正了鼻梁上的金边眼镜，隔着镜片细细打量着远处正在审问海盗的蓝发青年。

“看来这群家伙是觊觎我们的东西呢……不过那位先生出手相救，或许这趟能结个伴。”马洛轻笑出声，“你去看看，如果可以，请那位先生今晚一起喝酒吧。”

“是。”


End file.
